The Blood of the Beast
by Lunatic9289
Summary: Süße Zeit verging so langsam. Sie würde warten müssen, aber am Ende würde es sich lohnen. Denn dann gehörte er ihr und ihr ganz allein. Es wäre Perfektion, künstlerisch, poetisch. Sein Tod würde ihm gegenüber alles andere als ungerecht werden.
1. Glaube

_A/N: Dies ist meine erste **Übersetzung**. Das Original ist von **Paper Space** und unter dem gleichen Titel „The Blood of the Beast" auf FanFiction dot net veröffentlicht wurden. Die Autorin hat mir freundlicherweise gestattet diese Fanfiction übersetzen zu dürfen._

_Diese Story zeigt die 74. Hunger Games aus Cloves Sicht. Diese Fanfiction fand ich einfach so unglaublich gut geschrieben, dass ich sie einfach übersetzen musste. Noch dazu gibt es auf den deutschen Fanfictionseiten nicht so viele Hunger Games Storys, sodass es sich gleich noch mehr lohnt._

_Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Übersetzen._

_Ihr könnt eure Reviews auch in englisch verfassen, wenn ihr möchtet, dann kann ich sie der Autorin weiterleiten._

_Übrigens habe ich die Hunger Games Trilogie nur auf englisch gelesen. Es kann also sein, dass einige englische Begriffe wie „Careers", „Peacekeeper" oder eben „Hunger Games" auftauchen, weil ich sie nicht übersetze, da ich sie einfach nicht kenne; es kann genauso gut vorkommen, dass ich etwas falsch übersetze._

_Characters: Suzanne Collins || Story: Paper Space || Translation: Lunatic9289_

_Eine kleine Hintergrundinformation der Autorin zum 1. Kapitel: _

_Da Distrikt 2 so sehr von den Hunger Games besessen ist, geht sie davon aus, dass es von so etwas wie einem Rat entschieden werden muss, wer sich freiwillig für die Ernte melden darf. Das wird kurz erwähnt, aber erst später in der Geschichte ausführlich erklärt._

_You'll be free child, once you have died.  
From the shackles of language and measureable time._

_And then we can trade places, play musical graves.  
Till then walk away, walk away._

(„Landlocked Blues" – Bright Eyes)

**1. Glaube**

Clove dachte nicht oft über Gott nach.

Aber als sie vor dem Bildschirm saß, der die Wiederholungen der Hunger Games der letzten Jahre zeigte, die dunklen Augen darauf fixiert und die Beine an ihren kleinen Körper gezogen, kam ihr dieses Wesen in den Sinn. Dies geschah nur wegen des wahnhaften, dehydrierten Mädchens, das sterbend auf dem trockenen Boden lag, mit dem Gesicht nach oben und den dreckigen Händen in der Luft nach etwas suchend, dabei diesen _Gott_ anflehend sie zu retten. Aus für Clove unerklärlichen Gründen blieb die Linse der Kamera auf die sich nicht steigernde Szene fokussiert, bis das ohnehin schon verdunkelnde Licht in den Augen des Mädchens schwächer wurde und sie starb.

_Schätze ihr Gott guckt nicht die Hunger Games_. Die Mundwinkel ihrer dünnen Lippen hoben sich zu einem Grinsen.

Der Glaube an etwas so Unbedeutendes war schwach. Es zeigte zweifellos was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Clove verstand nicht wie man blind Gebete an das Ohr eines Wesens senden konnte, dass sich nie selbst als real bewiesen hatte und dann das Leben nach den Regeln zu leben, die es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemacht hatte. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht genau, welches Wort es war, wonach sie suchte …

_Glaube_, erinnerte sie eine kleine Stimme.

Ja, das musste es gewesen sein, was das erbärmliche Mädchen hatte sterben lassen. _Ihr Glaube._

Während Cloves Leben hatte ihr niemand solche Dinge gepredigt. Niemand setzte sich mit ihr nieder und versuchte sie mit einem höheren Wesen in Einklang zu bringen. Niemals empfahl ihr jemand, dass sie ihr Leben mit guten Taten und Reinheit erfüllen sollte. Sicher glaubten ihre Eltern, mit ihren versteinerten und ausdruckslosen Gesichtern, nicht an so einen Unsinn. Tatsache war, dass Clove nicht glauben konnte, dass es jemanden zu Hause gab, der das tat. Vermutlich weil Distrikt 2 schon eine höhe Macht hatte, an die es glauben konnte.

Und das war das Kapitol.

_Aber woran glaubst du?_

Diese Frage traf sie unerwartet, denn obwohl es ihre Gedanken waren, in denen diese Frage auftauchte, war es ganz sicher nicht sie, die das fragte. Leicht verwirrt und ein wenig verärgert, dass etwas so Sinnloses in ihre Gedanken eindrang, tat sie diese Frage schnell ab.

Sie brauchte nicht an _irgendetwas_ glauben. Sie war nicht schwach.

Ihr Fokus verschob sich dann zu ihren eigenen bevorstehenden Hunger Games, als die Erinnerungen der Eröffnungszeremonie und der Ernten der verschiedenen Distrikte die Gesichter ihrer Mitstreiter heraufbeschwor.

_Lasst sie ihre göttlichen Wesen haben_, dachte sie bitter. _Mal sehen, ob sie das vor meinen realen Messern rettet_.

Nein, sie brauchte _ganz bestimmt_ _nicht_ an irgendetwas glauben. Nicht die kleine, tödliche, bösartige Clove; das Mädchen, das genug Hass in sich hatte um die ganze Welt niederzubrennen, obwohl sie erst seit fünfzehn Jahren in dieser lebte. Das Mädchen, dass nicht einmal ihr eigenes Wesen verstand, das mit so viel Leere in sich aufgewachsen war, dass sie den Platz mit Wut auffüllen musste, um nicht zu einer hohlen Hülle zu werden. Das Mädchen, dass sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern konnte, an dem sie sich um niemanden gekümmert hatte außer sich selbst. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie hatte keinen Gott. Ihre Familie existierte nur um ihr einen Nachnamen zu geben. Sie hatte keine Freunde – in ihrem Leben hatte sie nur Verbündete.

Sie war für diese Spiele _gemacht_.

Es brauchte fünfzehn Jahre um sie darauf vorzubereiten. Vor drei Tagen schoss ihre Hand mit Selbstvertrauen hoch, als sie bei der Ernte nach einem freiwilligen weiblichen Tribut gefragt hatten und nun war sie endlich hier, im Kapitol, und saß in diesem Moment auf dem plüschigen grünen Sofa in ihrer vorübergehenden Suite, mit nur noch wenigen Tagen bevor die Spiele begannen. Ihr Distrikt hatte sie hervorgebracht um zu töten, damit sie gewinnen konnte. Aber das Gewinnen machte ihr keine große Sorge. Nicht weil sie dachte, dass sie es nicht _konnte – _Sie war mehr als fähig, trotz ihrer kleinen Statur; ihr perfektioniertes Talent Messer zu werfen hatte sie in ihrer Klasse weit nach vorne gebracht und ermöglichte es ihr, dass man es ihr erlaubte sich dieses Jahr für die Spiele freiwillig zu melden, obwohl sie für einen Tribut aus Distrikt 2 sehr jung war.

Allerdings, wenn sie gewinnen _würde_ gäbe es danach nichts. Sie würde nach Hause zurückkehren … und dann? In ein wunderschönes Haus ziehen? Das Lob ihres Distrikts erhalten? Die Aufmerksamkeit der Medien für ein ganzes Jahr erhalten? Ruhm und Vermögen bedeuteten Clove nichts.

Aber _Töten _tat es.

Endlich die Befriedigung zu fühlen das Leben eines Menschen zu beenden bezauberte sie. Sie hatte zuvor viele Tiere getötet, von daher konnte sie sich die Empfindung vorstellen – wie sich das Messer anfühlte, wenn es das Fleisch aufschlitzte oder in einen Leib eindrang. Aber der Gedanke diesem Gefühl ein Bild hinzuzugeben, beispielsweise von dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 6, dessen für gewöhnlich dumm glotzendes Gesicht sich plötzlich bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie sterben würde, mit Angst erfüllte. Oder vielleicht sogar von dem Jungen aus 8, der seine blutigen Körperteile über den Boden schleifte, während er das letzte bisschen seiner Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, nutzte, um von ihr wegzukriechen … Diese Gedanken reichten aus, dass die unkontrollierbare Aufregung ihre Atmung beschleunigte und die großen Augen auf ihrem jungen Gesicht sich weiteten – zu süß und zu jung, um den dunklen Fantasien, die in ihrem Inneren auftauchten, zu entsprechen.

Woraus auch immer die Arena bestehen würde, in etwas mehr als einer Woche würde sie darin auf dem Podium stehen, darauf wartend, dass der Gong ertönte und darauf, dass die Spiele beginnen würden.

Sie würde nicht spielen um zu gewinnen.

Eher spielte sie, weil ihr ganzes Leben ums Töten ging. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie lebendig oder tot herauskam, denn wenn die Spiele vorbei waren würde der Zweck ihres Lebens mit ihnen enden.


	2. Feuer

**2. Feuer**

Das Geräusch eines raschen Klopfens ließ Clove aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Sie brauchte einen Moment um ihre Umgebung zu überblicken und sich daran zu erinnern wo sie war.

Die Hunger Games hatten_ noch nicht_ angefangen. Sie befand sich _nicht_ in einem kahlen Feld oder einer Wüste. Sie erstach den Jungen aus 8 _nicht_ mehrmals. Aber sie saß auf einem überaus luxuriösen Sofa, in einem überaus luxuriösen Raum, den das Kapitol für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes bereitgestellt hatte, bis die Spiele letztendlich begannen.

„Was?", fauchte sie.

Als Antwort öffnete sich die Tür soweit, dass der Kopf ihres Mentors in den Raum hineinsehen konnte. Ihr hübsches Gesicht beäugte Clove mit etwas dem Neugierde ähnelte. Obwohl Clove überhaupt nicht viele Leute leiden konnte, empfand sie einige Gefühle für die große, muskulöse Frau. Ihr Name war Lyme. Sie hatte die Spiele irgendwann zuvor gewonnen und war im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen, die sich in dem gewaltigen Pool voller Sieger in Distrikt 2 befanden, nicht arrogant und benahm sich auch nicht übermäßig überlegen. Vielmehr war sie hart, meistens ruhig und sprach nur mit Clove, wenn es nötig war – was Clove wirklich mochte.

Genauso anders als die anderen Sieger aus Distrikt 2 erweckte sie den Eindruck, dass sie wirklich hier sein wollte.

„Essen", sagte Lyme unbeeindruckt. Doch trotz der lockeren Redensart konnte man auf ihren Gesichtszügen stark ablesen, dass sie Cloves Tonfall ablehnte. Da Clove eine Menge Respekt für ihren Mentor empfand, gab sie vor es nicht zu bemerken, statt sie weiter herauszufordern.

Als ihre angezogenen Beine unter ihrem Körper hervor schlüpften, fühlte sie das vertraute kribbelnde Gefühl ihre Füße befallen. Für einen Moment blieb sie sitzen, beugte ihre Zehen und gab sich selbst die Zeit das Gefühl in ihren Gliedmaßen wiederzuerlangen. Lyme analysierte sie weiterhin von dem Türeingang aus. Gerade als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, sorgte das Geräusch von Porzellan, das auf marmoriertem Boden zertrümmerte, dafür, dass die Köpfe der beiden in Richtung des Speiseraums herumfuhren, der sich außerhalb des Zimmers befand. Lyme flüchtete augenblicklich zu dieser Szene. Aber Clove bewegte sich nicht, stattdessen schlich sich ein unwillkürliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Mehrere Stimmen folgten dem Geräusch des Aufpralls: eine von ihnen gehörte dem flennenden Dummkopf von einem Kapitolbegleiter und die andere war tief, aber laut und schnitt durch die ursprünglich ruhige Luft, wie das Schwert, mit dem er so gut umgehen konnte.

_Er_ war die Definition eines arroganten, egozentrischen Idioten. Zusammen mit seinem aufgeblasenen Ego hatte er ein genauso aufgeblasenes Temperament und verlor andauernd die Beherrschung. Mit seinen Wutanfällen ähnelte er einem Kind, aber im Gegensatz zu einem Kind war sein Körper muskulös und gewaltig, was diese Vorfälle alles andere als harmlos machte. Es gab tatsächlich etwas, das mit ihm nicht stimmte¹, etwas das Clove in der Minute bemerkt hatte, in der sie sich am Tag ihrer Ernte einander zugewandt hatten, um für die Kamera die Hände zu schütteln, die all dies in ganz Panem ausstrahlte. Es war nicht in dem Moment, als er ihre kleine Hand so aggressiv fest gedrückt hatte, dass er versucht haben musste die Knochen in ihren Fingern zu brechen. Es war auch nicht dann, als die Mundwinkel seiner wohlgeformten Lippen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzogen hatten, während er dies tat, trotz der Tatsache, dass nahezu jeder Fernsehbildschirm in diesem Land auf ihre Gesichter fokussiert war.

Vielmehr hatte sie es gesehen, als sie in seine Augen gesehen hatte, die trotz der Lebhaftigkeit in seinem Gesicht unheimlich leer wirkten.

_Cato._

Er war so wie sie in vielerlei Hinsicht. Er war auch leer, aber an einem gewissen Punkt in seinem Leben musste er diesen leeren Raum aufgefüllt haben, mit Zorn und Hass gegen alles, gegen jeden, vielleicht sogar gegen sich selbst.

Aber es gab gerade noch genügend Unterschiede zwischen den beiden, dass sie ihre Abscheu ihm gegenüber bewahrte … und dass die Dinge interessant blieben.

Ein Beispiel: Seitdem sie geerntet wurde gehörte es zu Cloves neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, ihren lieben Distriktpartner zu nerven – und sie war darin so talentiert, wie darin ihre Messer zu werfen. Obwohl wahrhaftig jeder gut darin sein konnte Cato zu verärgern – sie schien die einzige Person zu sein, die es _genoss_.

Mit kalten, feuchten Händen schob sie ihr dunkles Haar über eine ihrer Schultern und glättete ihr T-Shirt. Dann betrat sie das Kriegsgebiet.

Porzellanscherben lagen über dem steinernen Boden um die lange Festtafel aus Mahagoni des Appartements verstreut und wilde Avoxe huschten herbei, krachten beinahe ineinander, als sie die Unordnung aufräumten. Cato stand vor einem umgekippten Stuhl, sein großer Körper lehnte über dem Tisch und gewaltige Hände ergriffen den Rand der Oberfläche. Seine Zähne knirschten aufeinander und er knurrte seinen Mentor, Brutus, beinahe an. Brutus war ein ebenso bedrohlich aussehender, ungefähr vierzig Jahre alter Sieger. Brutus fläzte in seinem Sessel, mit einem langen Arm lässig an der Seite herunterhängend, aber ein breites Lächeln brach auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seine gebräunte, stoppelige Haut erweckte den Anschein, dass seine Zähne weiß leuchteten.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte er beiläufig.

Eine helle Röte verbreitete sich auf Catos Wangen und einer seiner Nasenflügel zuckte.

„Du redest mit mir als wäre ich ein gottverdammter Idiot!", stieß er wütend hervor und brachte den gesamten Tisch zum Scheppern, als er mit seinen beiden Fäusten drauf hämmerte.

Pallas, ihr pummeliger Kapitolbegleiter, mit seinem künstlich gefärbten limettenfarbenen Haar und dem dazu passenden lächerlichen lila Lidschatten, meldete sich plötzlich bei der Aussicht darauf, dass er womöglich nicht nur das zerbrochene Porzellan, sondern jetzt auch noch den Tisch ersetzen musste.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht alle hin und beruhigen uns, hmm?", versuchte er sie zu überreden, während er seine fetten Finger nervös zusammenfaltete.

Brutus beachtete ihn nicht. Stattdessen stand er langsam von seinem Platz auf. Er stand mehrere Zentimeter über dem bereits gewaltigen Cato und nahm eine ähnliche Position ein: über dem Tisch lehnend, mit den Händen die Kanten greifend und sein Gesicht nicht weit entfernt von dem seines Tributs. Als Clove sie so sah drängte sich ihr der Gedanke auf wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Der Hauptunterschied war Brutus' gebräunte, raue Haut und sein dunkles Haar im Gegensatz zu Catos relativ heller Haut und Jugend.

„Das tue ich weil du ein gottverdammter Idiot _bist_. Vielleicht solltest du daran denken, wer es ist, der die Kontrolle darüber hat, welche lebensrettenden Sponsorengeschenke du in der Arena erhältst. Jetzt setz dich hin und halt die Klappe", knurrte er, lächelte trotz deines Tons aber immer noch.

Für einen Moment sahen sie einander an und keiner von ihnen zog sich zurück. Dann fuhr Cato herum und richtete seinen Stuhl mit solcher Kraft wieder auf, dass er ihn beinahe in den Tisch warf. Brutus nahm wieder Platz, lehnte sich zurück und ein Ausdruck von Anerkennung erhellte sein Gesicht. Für die meisten Mentoren würde Catos Verhalten äußerste Respektlosigkeit zeigen – aber dieser Mentor und Sieger stammte aus Distrikt 2. Brutus _mochte _Catos Wutausbrüche sogar: Sie zeigten das Feuer des Jungen, welches ihm in den Spielen nur helfen würde; seine Aggression würde eine der wichtigsten Unterhaltungsquellen sein. Das Kapitol _liebte_ immer einen unbarmherzigen Killer.

Aber seit ihrer Ankunft musste das mindestens das vierte Mal gewesen sein, dass Cato etwas zerbrach, was Clove dazu brachte sich zu fragen, ob Brutus ihn mit Absicht provozierte.

Lyme hatte während dieser Auseinandersetzung schweigend neben Brutus gesessen, davon überzeugt, dass er und sein Tribut sich nicht gegenseitig angreifen würden. Pallas seufzte, als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte und gab den Avoxes müde das Zeichen das Essen zu bringen. Währenddessen bemerkte Brutus Clove und lächelte gespielt.

„Oh, sieh nur, du hast das süße kleine Ding verängstigt. Du musst unbedingt einige Manieren lernen, Junge. Das ist keine Art sich gegenüber einer Dame zu verhalten", sagte er zu Cato, allerdings bemerkte Clove einen Hauch Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. Sie könnte diesen alten Bastard töten. Ihre Augen huschten dann zu Cato, dessen Grinsen eindeutig eine Klugscheißer-Bemerkung zurückhielt. Der einzige Grund, wieso er nichts sagte, war, weil es verboten war – zumindest wenn Lyme dabei war. Eines ihrer ersten Abendessen hatte damit geendet, dass Clove eine Salatgabel gewaltsam in Catos Hand gerammt hatte. Daraufhin hatte schnell seine unverletzte Hand gefolgt, ihre Kehle gepackt und sie auf den Boden geschlagen, noch bevor jemand auch nur die Chance hatte zu reagieren.

Es war wegen dieses gleichen Vorfalls, dass sich Lyme von ihrem Platz neben Brutus erhob und sich auf dem neben Cato niederließ – diese beiden durften ebenfalls nicht nebeneinander sitzen.

Pallas besah sich vorsichtig die Gruppe von seinem Platz am Kopf des Tisches aus und rieb sich dann die Stirn. Jedes Jahr schafften die Tribute von Distrikt 2 es immer wieder anstrengend zu sein.

oOoOoOo

Wohlhabendes Essen, bestehend aus allerhand Farben, überzog den Tisch auf verzierten Serviertellern. Clove griff nach einem dicken Stück Steak – vermutlich frisch aus Distrikt 10. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht verhindern, dass dessen Tribute in wenigen Tagen höchstwahrscheinlich durch ihre Hände sterben würden. Das Fleisch war größtenteils rot, mit einer geringen Bräune überzogen – genau so wie sie es mochte.

Sie wählte ein langes Steakmesser von der Mitte des Tisches. Seine Schlichtheit bewundernd zog sie ihre Finger über die Seite der Klinge entlang.

Dieses Messer war anders als andere Waffen; in seiner Beschaffenheit war es viel persönlicher. Es konnte in Langstrecken-Bereichen benutzt werden, was wirklich ihre Spezialität war. Aber anders als Äxte, Peitschen oder sogar Schwerter konnten Messer auch in der Nähe des Opfers benutzt werden und erforderten weniger Kraft und eher geschickte Finger. Schwerter und Äxte waren vielleicht geeignet um zu zertrennen, aber sie konnten nicht _schneiden_…

Als Clove das Messer in ihrem Essen versenkte, stellte sie sich vor, wie sie Cato schnitt.

Sie sah auf, um sich einen genaueren Blick über ihn zu verschaffen. Seine grübelnde Gestalt war ihr gegenüber über den Tisch gebeugt. Seine großen Fäuste ballten sich um das Silberbesteck, das er in seinem Essen vergrub, als ob er wirklich nicht genau wüsste, wie man es manierlich hielt. Höflichkeit passte nicht zu ihm – genauso wenig wie den großen Körper unbequem zwischen einem teuren Stuhl und einem teuren Tisch eingeklemmt zu haben. Clove konnte ihn sich besser vorstellen, wie er durch den Wald lief, ein Tier barbarisch angriff und es roh aß. Sie bemerkte, wie sich seine Armmuskeln unter seinem dunklen Shirt strafften und wie fest sein markanter Kiefer zu kauen schien, was sie zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass er von der Auseinandersetzung mit Brutus immer noch angespannt war.

Als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, hob Cato unverzüglich seine blassen Augen und traf Cloves mit solch einer Intensität, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen kleiner zu werden schien. Diese Augen waren eine dieser Eigenschaften, die ihn so bedrohlich machten: Die Iriden² bestanden aus so einem hellen Blau, dass sie aus Eis sein könnten. Und als sie sich in Cloves Augen bohrten, realisierte sie, dass sie kaum menschlich zu sein schienen.

Aber sie jagten ihr keine Angst ein.

Als Antwort auf seinen Blick erhoben sich ihre dunklen Augenbrauen und Clove blinzelte unschuldig, bevor sie damit fortfuhr ihr Messer in das Steak zu stechen, ohne dabei den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

Die Konsistenz und der Widerstand des Fettes gegen das Messer machten es so einfach so zu tun, als wäre es das Innere seines Mundes, das gummiartige Fleisch seiner Wange, das sie aufschlitzte.

Unfreiwillig verlor sie sich selbst in diesem Moment. Cato anstarrend, das Fleisch zerschneidend – es wirkte alles so echt. Ihr Blick begann sich an den Rändern zu verdunkeln, als sie in den plötzlich sehr wütenden Jungen vor ihr eindrang, die Nasenlöcher seiner wohlgeformten Nase weiteten sich, seine breiten Schultern wurden sogar noch angespannter, als sie noch einen Moment zuvor waren. Sein perfekt angewinkeltes Kinn war nun verschlossen. Die Haut von seinem Gesicht war einfach so _weich._ Würde er schreien, wenn sie es täte? Würde er–

Das ständige Geklapper von Gabeln, die auf Tellern stießen und Glasbechern, die gegen Holz klirrten, hatte aufgehört. Die Stille im Raum holte Clove aus ihrer Trance.

Sie realisierte zuerst, dass sie das Messer über den Porzellanteller hin und her gezogen hatte, was ein furchtbar schrilles Kratzen verursacht hatte. Danach realisierte sie wie _verkrampft_ sie war: Ihre eigenen Zähne malmten so hart aufeinander, dass sie nun eine Spannung in ihrem Kiefer fühlte, sie hatte sich deutlich über den Tisch vorgelehnt und ihre Fingerknöchel stachen durch den festen Griff um das Messer weiß hervor. Zum Schluss realisierte sie, dass sie jeder anstarrte.

Wie ein guter Mentor begann Lyme sofort eine Unterhaltung.

„Habt ihr zwei schon die offiziellen Bündnisse gegründet?", fragte sie und mit ihrer Frage erlangte der Tisch wieder ein wenig Normalität.

„Distrikt Eins hat uns heute angesprochen", antwortete Cato. Er ließ seine Augen noch einen weiteren Moment wachsam auf Cloves gerichtet, bevor er den Augenkontakt langsam abbrach.

Lyme nickte zustimmend. Die Tradition der Careers war so alt wie die Hunger Games selbst. Es waren die Careers die größtenteils töteten – und machten folglich auch die meiste Show. Das Schließen der Bündnisse war wichtig. Es bestand fast immer zwischen Distrikt 1, 2 und 4, mit der gelegentlichen, aber eher seltenen Ergänzung von anderen Distriktributen, wenn sie ein würdiges Talent besaßen.

Ironischerweise war Distrikt 1 wohl einer der Distrikte, den Clove am wenigsten mochte. Jedes Jahr produzierten sie dieselben hochmütigen, herablassenden Tribute, von denen sie schwören konnte, dass sie fast immer blond waren, mit weicher Haut und einer königlichen Luft um sie herum. Und das Paar von diesem Jahr war nicht anders.

„Und Distrikt Vier?", fragte Lyme.

„Die stinken nach Fisch", antwortete Clove lediglich und nach Brutus' rauem Gelächter, erklangen allmählich wieder die Geräusche des klirrenden Silberbestecks.

Weil Clove dachte, dass er nicht hinsah, erlaubte sie sich selbst einen verstohlenen Blick zu Cato zu werfen, nur um seine Augen ein weiteres Mal auf ihre fixiert zu sehen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A/N: Weil die meisten Enobaria als Cloves Mentor wählen hatte die Autorin beschlossen stattdessen Lyme auszuwählen; schließlich war sie auch eine Siegerin aus Distrikt 2. _

_¹ = „There was indeed something off about him." Ich weiß leider nicht, wie man das genau übersetzt und habe einfach das geschrieben, was ich denke, was es bedeutet. Falls jemand die genaue Übersetzung kennt kann er/sie mir gerne Bescheid sagen._

_² = im Original „the Orbs", engl. für „Kugel" oder „Himmelskörper". Ich denke mal, dieser zweite Ausdruck wird in Fanfictions so verwendet, wie einige den Begriff „Seelenspiegel" benutzen. Da ich aber „Seelenspiegel" an dieser Stelle, bzw. in dieser Fanfiction, zu kitschig finde, werde ich „orb" einfach schlicht mit Iris übersetzen._


	3. Schlaflose Nächte

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you, find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world._

(„Mad World" – Gary Jules)

**3. Schlaflose Nächte**

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht leuchteten die gewaltigen und kunstvoll gestalteten Steingebäude des Kapitols in sanft wechselnden Farben, die scheinbar alle Bereiche des Spektrums erreichten. Lichtkugeln besprenkelten darunter die weiten Straßen, auf denen man muntere Bürger von Gebäude zu Gebäude schlendern sehen konnte, mit winzigen, flimmernden Sternen. Ihre bunten Körper und Haare verliehen ihnen die Illusion Aliens aus einer anderen Welt zu sein. Oder vielleicht war es keine Illusion– diese Leute _waren_ aus einer anderen Welt.

Nicht einmal Clove, die mit ihrer Schulter gegen die massive Glaswand gelehnt stand, die sie von dieser Regenbogenstadt trennte, konnte sagen, dass ihr Distrikt, obwohl er zu den wohlhabendsten gehörte, an das Kapitol herankam. In ihrer Welt voller Bergleute und Backsteinhäuser, die an steilen Hängen gebaut standen, würden diese Kreaturen des Kapitols vollkommen fehl am Platz wirken. Cloves Distrikt war ein Gebiet, in dem es zwar Essen im Überfluss gab, aber das Leben immer noch hart war. Sie dachte an die großen, muskulösen Steinmetze, mit ihrer verschlissenen Haut, über ihre Arbeit gekrümmt, wie bedrohliche Giganten. Nicht einmal die jungen Gesichter der Aristokraten, die zusammen mit ihr in der Akademie trainierten, kamen an diese vollkommen neue Rasse von Menschen heran; diese ignoranten kleinen Bestien, die keinen Schmerz kannten und auf deren sinnlosem Leben nicht einmal das geringste Elend lastete.

Ihr Daumen rieb über das Messer in ihrer geballten Hand, als sie sie beobachtete.

Lyme würde nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Clove es in ihren Stiefel hatte gleiten lassen, als nach dem Essen das Geschirr abgeräumt worden war. Sie würde denken, sie würde es benutzen um Cato zu töten oder ihre Begleitung oder sonst irgendjemanden. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Es war nur etwas womit sie während der schlaflosen Nächte spielen konnte.

Sie waren Clove nicht fremd.

Ihre Unfähigkeit mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden am Stück zu schlafen eignete sich hervorragend um sie zu stören. Auch jetzt gab es viele Nächte, die sie damit verbrachte sich im Bett träge zu drehen und zu wenden, während sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen auf das rote Leuchten einer Uhr starrte. Aber sie hatte gelernt damit zu leben. Es hatte eine minimale Auswirkung auf ihr tägliches Leben – oder zumindest so weit wie sie das sagen konnte. Manchmal flüsterten ihr Stimmen, die gar nicht da waren, ins Ohr. Manchmal antwortete sie ihnen sogar. Aber diese Ereignisse wurden nur als kleine Rätsel abgetan.

Aus ihr unbekannten Gründen hatte die Quälerei mit dem Schlaf begonnen, als sie noch sehr jung gewesen war. Als Kind war sie oft in großen, leeren Gängen umhergewandert und hatte sich in ihrer Stadt stundenlang herumgetrieben, bis die Sonne aufgegangen war. Als sie schließlich älter geworden war, hatte sie zum Üben ihre verschiedenen Waffen mitgenommen – unter ihnen ihre heißgeliebten Messer. Das war zum Teil auch der Grund, weshalb sie in der Lage war in ihrer Akademie so schnelle Fortschritte zu machen. Die anderen in ihrer Altersklasse besaßen nur eine begrenzte Stundenmenge an Tageslicht, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren.

Bald schon hatte Clove angefangen zu glauben, dass sie ohne Schlaf besser dran war.

Nachdem es in einem Jahr einem Jungen gelungen war in den Hunger Games zu gewinnen, indem er seinen Gegnern aufgelauert und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie einschliefen, bevor er sie tötete, war Clove zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Schlaf auch eine Belastung sein konnte; ein Zustand der äußersten Verwundbarkeit. Deshalb war sie _definitiv_ ohne Schlaf besser dran.

Allerdings ertappte sie sich selbst manchmal dabei, wie sie sich fragte, wie wohl ein Traum sein würde. Oder ein Alptraum.

Die Stille, die die Luft im Raum erfüllte, wurde von dem Geräusch von leichtem Atmen und demKnacken eines Fußknöchels zerstört.

Cato konnte genauso wenig gut schlafen.

Sofort hasste sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie bei dem Geräusch zusammengezuckt war. Das war schließlich sein Ziel gewesen – sie mindestens einzuschüchtern, es dabei zu belassen ihr Angst einzujagen, indem er sich lautlos bewegte, bis er direkt hinter ihrem Rücken stand, nur um zu verdeutlichen, sie _hätte_ ihm ausgeliefert sein können. Wenn dies die Arena gewesen wäre, _hätte_ er ihren Hals aufschlitzen können, _hätte_ er sie erstechen können, direkt durch die Eingeweide hindurch. Die meisten ihrer Interaktionen waren von dieser Art: Der eine versuchte den anderen einzuschüchtern, man versuchte dem anderen unter die Haut zu gehen. Es war kindisch. Aber waren sie im Grunde nicht immer noch Kinder?

„Und was denkst du wirst du damit tun?", flüsterte er in solch einem tiefen Grollen, dass es die Erschütterung eines Erdbebens sein könnte.

Da war etwas an seinem Tonfall, das ihr sagte, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, was ihr beim Essen durch den Kopf gegangen war. Adrenalin brodelte in ihren Adern, aber sie stand weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen gab leicht nach, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte und er sich näher heranschlich.

„Stiehlst du jetzt schon Besteck? Das wirkt ein bisschen _verzweifelt_", fuhr er fort. Clove konnte das höhnische Lächeln in seinem Gesicht fast _hören, _bevor sie sich umdrehte, um es tatsächlich zu sehen.

Cato überragte sie beträchtlich in Höhe und Breite. Sie waren sich nahe genug, dass Clove ihr Kinn anheben musste, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Wenigstens zerbreche ich es nicht", hauchte sie. Das Messer fühlte sich in ihren Händen leicht an, als sie es an seinem Bauch ansetzte, es nach oben bewegte und es langsam und bedacht über die klar abzeichnende Linie zwischen zwei fächerförmigen Brustmuskeln streifen ließ. Als sie das tat verspannte er sich augenblicklich, aber seine Finger klammerten sich erst um ihr Handgelenk, als die Klinge an der Wölbung seines starken Nackens ankam.

Sie beobachtete wie sich die Ausbeulung seines Halses hob und wieder senkte, als er schluckte. Die Haut wölbte sich leicht mit empfindlicher Nachgiebigkeit um das Messer, als ob es in ein Kissen gedrückt werden würde, statt seines Nackens. Cloves Blick verdunkelte sich wieder. Was als harmlose Neckerei begonnen hatte, verwandelte sich nun in etwas vollkommen anderes. Erregung wallte durch ihren Körper, ihre Arme, ihre Finger. Ihr Kiefer verkrampfte und ihre Augen weiteten sich, bei dem Gedanken an sein Blut. Alles, was sie dafür brauchte, war zuzudrücken.

Sie_ könnte_ es tun.

Also tat sie es.

Für nur eine Sekunde sank das Messer mit einer derartig geringfügigen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks in das weiche Fleisch seiner Haut. Wenn er sie nicht aufgehalten hätte, hätte sie mit dem Messer die Haut aufschlitzen und die Wände mit seinem Blut bespritzen können. Aber stattdessen schlossen sich seine starken Finger mit solch einer Gewalt um ihr dünnes Handgelenk, dass ihr das Messer aus der Hand und auf den Boden fiel. Ein Keuchen entfloh ihrem Mund, ausgelöst durch den Druck, der auf ihrem Handgelenk ausgeübt wurde, bevor sie die Zeit hatte es zu kontrollieren. Ihre andere Hand, die, wie sie jetzt erst bemerkte, den dünnen Stoff seines Shirts umklammert hatte, flog schnell zur Verteidigung zu seinem Gesicht, nur um von den tödlichen Fingern seiner anderen Hand genauso gefangen genommen zu werden.

Das nun rote Glühen der Lichter des Kapitols wurde schwach in seinen leeren Augen reflektiert, als sie sich in ihre bohrten. Ein unwillkürlicher Schrei entwich unkontrolliert Cloves Lippen, als sich sein Griff verstärkte. Aber dieses Mal kümmerte es sie nicht. Wie bei einem Tier, das in der Falle saß, übernahmen bei ihr die Urinstinkte die Überhand. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, um ihre Handgelenke zu retten, bevor sie zertrümmerten. Die harte Linie seines Mundes verbog sich bei der Ansicht ihrer Verzweiflung zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich wäre mit diesem Ding vorsichtig, wenn ich du wäre", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und zog ihren Körper an seinen heran, als ob er nichts wiegen würde. Alles, was ihre Augen ausmachen konnten, waren seine breiten Schultern und sein Nacken, der nun mit einer dünnen rosa Linie gezeichnet war.

Clove versuchte den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten, als sie in einem spöttischen Ton fragte: „Warum? Hast du Angst?"

„Nein", sagte Cato. „Aber du."

Diese Aussage zündete ein Feuer in ihr und für nur einen Moment schwächte der Schmerz seines eisernen Griffes ab. Er könnte ihr ihre Hände ausreißen, es wäre ihr egal. Sie hatte _keine_ Angst vor Cato. Vor niemandem!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen spuckte sie beinahe die Worte aus: „Hab' ich nicht!"

Dann war sein Gesicht vor ihrem, leicht geneigt, gerade entfernt genug, dass sein heißer Atem ihre Lippen berührte. Helle Wimpern senkten sich über seine blassen Augen, die sich mit einem Ausdruck auf sie richteten, den sie noch nie zuvor in seinen Gesichtszügen gesehen hatte; ein Ausdruck, der nur irgendwo zwischen lethargisch und verführerisch beschrieben werden konnte.

„Dann solltest du es vielleicht. Du bist so …" Für einen Moment verlor sich seine Stimme, als er ihre Handgelenke ein weiteres Mal drückte, was eines von ihnen knacken ließ. Der plötzliche Schmerz war unerträglich. Er würde ihre Handgelenke brechen! Sie hasste das. Sie hasste es nicht die Kontrolle zu haben. Tränen des Schmerzens schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie sich hart auf ihre Lippe biss, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten. „… zierlich. Ich könnte dich töten", hauchte er. „Genau jetzt könnte ich dich töten. Es wäre so leicht dir einfach den hübschen kleinen Hals zu brechen."

Und dann war er an der Reihe Schmerzen zu spüren. Als ihr Knie geradewegs in seine Leistengegend wanderte, krümmte er sich sofort über ihr zusammen und warf ihre Hände mit genug Gewalt zurück, dass sie mit dem gesamten Körper auf dem Boden landete. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag erschütterte die Luft, zusammen mit Catos zischender Stimme, die ein Dutzend verschiedener Möglichkeiten nutzte, um sie als Schlampe zu bezeichnen. Mit Mühe gelang es Clove über den Boden zu den umgeworfenen Küchengeräten zu kriechen, die sie als Waffe benutzen konnte. Er würde für diese kleine Hinterlistigkeit leiden. Dafür würde sie sorgen.

„Du bist selbst ganz schön zierlich, Schätzchen", knurrte sie.

Der Raum verschwamm vor ihren Augen, bevor sie sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, um ihn zu erstechen. Ihr Kopf wurde plötzlich hart gegen die Wand geschlagen. Helle Lichter trübten ihre Sicht. Cato hatte sie am Hals gepackt, drückte langsam zu. Mit Leichtigkeit nahm er ihr das Messer aus den schwachen Händen.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen", drohte er wütend. Durch das Klingeln in ihren Ohren konnte sie ihn kaum hören.

Speichel sammelte sich in der Seite ihrer Wange, bereit, auf ihn gespuckt zu werden, doch dann gingen die Lichter im Raum plötzlich an und ihre Augen wurden mit der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet.

Brutus stand ihnen gegenüber gegen das Treppengeländer gelehnt. Die Übersichtlichkeit des erhellten Raumes erlaubte genug Sicht, um zu sehen, dass sein Mund über der rauen, mit sprießenden, dunklen Haaren gepunkteten Haut, zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verdreht war und sich seine Augen weiteten, mit etwas, das Clove nicht lesen konnte.

„Bravo, Kinder, die Menge wird das lieben", lobte er. Dann fügte er in einem weitaus ernsterem Ton hinzu: „Cato, _lass sie los_."

Für einen Moment war Clove unsicher, ob Cato auf ihn hören würde, aber nach einem Moment schoss seine Hand von ihrem Hals zurück, als wenn ihn jemand gebissen hätte. Die Luft brannte unangenehm in ihrem Hals, als sie einen tiefen, dringenden Atemzug nahm, woraufhin sie augenblicklich anfing zu husten. Als sie die wunden Stellen befühlte, die als Folge von seinen Fingerspitzen hinterlassen wurden, zitterten ihre Hände immer noch.

Erst dann realisierte sie, welcher Schaden tatsächlich angerichtet worden sein könnte. Ihre Handgelenke. Ihre _Hände_. Ihre Kontrolle. Ohne die vollständige Fähigkeit und Präzision ihrer Hände war Clove nichts. Sie wäre sinnlos in der Arena. Im Licht konnte sie nun die bereits fast schwarzen Blutergüsse sehen, die sich hauptsächlich auf der empfindlichen Haut unter ihren Handflächen ansammelten. Nervös drehte sie eines ihrer Handgelenke, was ein erschaudernswertes Knacken zur Folge hatte, sowie einen brennenden Schmerz, der sich ihre Arme hinaufzog.

_Dieser Bastard. Dieser verdammte Bastard._

Ihre Augen hoben sich, um Cato, der ihr gegenüber stand, zornig anzustarren, nur um festzustellen, dass er ihr damit schon zuvorgekommen war. Brutus' großer Körper versperrte ihnen dann die Sicht.

„Clove, lass mich deine Handgelenke sehen", sagte er mit ungewohnter Sanftheit.

Widerspenstig schüttelte Clove ihren Kopf und presste ihre Handgelenke fest an ihre Seiten. Der einzige Weg, das bisschen Würde, das sie noch besaß, zu behalten, war es alleine zu ertragen. Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht und vor allem wollte sie nicht sein Mitleid.

Sofort verflog die Sanftheit in seiner Stimme und Clove realisierte, dass sie von ihm kein Mitleid bekommen würde.

„_Gib mir deine gottverdammten Handgelenke!_" Er bellte diesen Befehl mit genug Härte um ihre sture Mauer zum Einsturz zu bringen. Ihre Handgelenke flogen nahezu von ihrer Seite.

Grob nahm er sie in seine eigenen schwieligen Hände, ignorierte ihr Zusammenzucken, das sie beim besten Willen nicht verhindern konnte. Nach einem Moment betrachtete er sie aus erdfarbenen_¹_ Augen und sagte tonlos: „Nicht gebrochen."

Sie wusste, was das bedeutete: Keine wirkliche Verletzung. Leb damit.

Allerdings kam mit seinen Worten keine Erleichterung. Clove konnte nicht sicher sein, dass er nicht log. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Brutus vielleicht den gesamten Zwischenfall gesehen haben konnte und beschlossen hatte nicht einzugreifen. Nach allem war er immer noch Catos Mentor. Warum sollte er seinen Tribut davon abhalten die Konkurrenz vorzubelasten? Würde er sich überhaupt kümmern, wenn ihre Handgelenke wirklich gebrochen _wären_? Im Grunde gehörten sie zu dem wichtigsten Bestandteil eines Messers, das man direkt durch Catos Brustkorb stieß.

Lymes Gesicht erschien in ihren Gedanken und sie verfluchte sich selbst, auf Grund des Verlangens nach der Anwesenheit ihres Mentors, in diesem bereits körperlich schwachen Zustand.

„Ihr zwei könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass Lyme heute Abend nicht da ist", sagte Brutus, der offensichtlich ihre Gedanken las. Aber stattdessen waren seine Augen auf Cato gerichtet. „Natürlich werde ich ihr hiervon erzählen müssen. Nun, zumindest einen Teil davon." Er lenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Clove. „Du wirst diese kleine Verletzung bis zum Training morgen heilen lassen. Du kannst nicht mit diesen blauen Flecken herumlaufen. Es lässt uns schlecht dastehen."

Keine Erwähnung davon, wie es sie während ihres Trainings schwächen würde.

Ein dunkles Lächeln kroch langsam auf seine Lippen, als er Cloves Messer in seiner Hand hin und her drehte. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er es aufgehoben hatte.

„Ich muss sagen, ihr beide seid mit Abstand die angriffslustigsten Tribute, die unser Distrikt seit langer Zeit hatte. Und das sagt schon etwas. Diese Einstellung wird euch eine Menge Sponsoren einbringen. Und diese Begierde zu_ töten _…", seine Stimme sank um eine Oktave, „wird euch in den Spielen sehr weit bringen. Ich war nicht bei eurem Training, aber nachdem, was ihr mir erzählt habt, scheinen die anderen Tribute sogar noch schwächer zu sein, als sie es normalerweise sind."

Es stimmte. Die Distrikte boten dieses Jahr wenig Konkurrenz für Distrikt 2. Clove hatte sie während des Trainings beobachtet: der verkrüppelte Junge aus 10; das Paar langer und schlaksig aussehender Tribute aus 6; der dünne, unterernährte Junge aus 9; das Mädchen aus 8, das andauernd so aussah, als wäre sie kurz vorm Heulen; das Mädchen aus 12, das immer Knoten band, und kaum schwieriger zu töten aussah, als die Schwester, für die sie sich so kühn freiwillig gemeldet hatte; das kleine Mädchen aus 11 …

Dann schlich sich die riesige, bedrohliche Erscheinung des_ Jungen_ aus 11 in ihre Gedanken. Etwas an ihm beunruhigte sie. _Er _würde eine Konkurrenz sein. Vielleicht war es deswegen.

Brutus riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Es hört sich für mich so an, als wäre der Weg dieses Jahr für einen Sieger aus Distrikt Zwei geebnet", sagte er und Clove kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass seine Augen auf Catos fixiert waren. „Mein Rat an euch beide ist euer Timing zu kontrollieren. Beherrscht euch während den Spielen. Wenn ihr erst einmal dort seid, konzentriert ihr euch darauf zuerst die schwächeren Tribute auszuschalten. Benutzt Distrikt Eins bis die Mehrzahl eurer Konkurrenz tot ist und vernichtet sie dann auch."

Er begann sich zurückzuziehen, den Kopf nach unten geneigt und mit einem Lächeln, das seine strahlend weißen Zähne entblößte.

„Dann, wenn die richtige Zeit kommt", sagte er, „könnte ihr all eure Bemühungen dafür aufbringen euch gegenseitig umzubringen."

Mit diesen Worten schaltete er den Lichtschalter aus und ließ Clove und Cato wieder im Dunkeln zurück. Die einzige Unterbrechung ihres Schweigens kam von irgendwo oberhalb der Treppe. Bevor Brutus die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich schloss, hielt er inne und sagte: „Gute Nacht, ihr zwei."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¹ = earthen orbs: earthen bedeutet aus Erde oder Staub gemacht, deutsche Übersetzung: irden (aus gebranntem Ton bestehend/gemacht), tönern. Ich gehe mal davon aus, das sich die Autorin auf die Farbe bezogen hat. Von daher: erdfarbene Augen._

_Die Übersetzung ist manchmal echt nicht leicht und ich muss zugeben, es ist schwieriger, als ich dachte. Ich hoffe, ich kriege es einigermaßen hin und es klingt flüssig genug, sodass man nicht erkennt, dass es sich hierbei um eine Übersetzung handelt._

_Die Kapitel werden übrigens immer länger und länger. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es auch weiterhin wöchentlich zu posten. Von „The Blood oft the Beast" sind derzeit 10 Kapitel online._

_Zum Schluss noch eine kleine Anmerkung von mir: Falls ihr euch wundert, dass ich die Zahlen nicht ausschreibe (Distrikt 2, etc.); ich habe auch gesehen, wie das jemand bei der Originalstory kommentiert hat, man würde ja Zahlen bis Zwölf ausschreiben. Das stimmt, aber hier bei den Distrikten handelt es sich ja um Eigennamen, von daher ist es okay, wenn man die Zahlen stehen lässt. (In der wörtlichen Rede sind die Zahlen dann allerdings ausgeschrieben.) _

_In meinen Hunger Games Büchern von Suzanne Collins steht es zumindest genauso ;P _

_Ich hoffe, dass es den Lesefluss nicht stört. _


	4. Der Vermittler

_A/N: Die Autorin wird, obwohl sie den Film sowie das Casting sehr mochte, dem Inhalt des Buches treu bleiben. In diesem Kapitel wird eine Szene vorkommen, die Katniss im Buch erwähnt hat: Es geht um Thresh, der die Einladung der Careers ablehnt._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**4. Der Vermittler**

Lyme ging, als ob jeder Schritt mehr und mehr von dem ohnehin schon aufgebrauchten Energiespeicher ihres Körpers erschöpfte, während Clove neben ihr herlief. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen, die beinahe zu der fürchterlichen Farbe von Cloves inzwischen geschwollenen Handgelenken passten. Erst lange nachdem Clove letzte Nacht zu ihrem Bett zurückgekehrt war – über eine Million verschiedener Wege nachdenkend, wie sie den Mistkerl von einem Distriktpartner töten konnte – musste ihr Mentor zu ihrem Appartement zurückgekommen sein.

Nun steuerten sie durch ein Labyrinth von Korridoren im Untergeschoss des Gebäudes, wo sich das Trainingszentrum sowie die Sanitätsstation befanden.

An diesem Morgen hatte Brutus gewartet, bis Lyme träge die Treppe heruntergekommen war und sie am voll besetzten Tisch Platz genommen hatte, um in einem äußerst belustigten Tonfall vorzuschlagen, einen Blick auf die Handgelenke ihres Tributs zu werfen. Daraufhin war Lyme hochgeschnellt und hatte ihre Kaffeetasse mit genügend Energie auf den Tisch geknallt, dass sogar Brutus zusammengezuckt war. Aber als sie wissen wollte, was passiert war, hatte er lediglich mit seinen Kopf in Catos Richtung geruckt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Anschließend hatte Lyme Clove innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages aus dem Raum und in den Aufzug hinein gezerrt.

Clove konnte es einfach nicht fassen_¹_ wie Brutus es – sogar morgens – nach wie vor fertigbrachte ständig ein Arschloch zu sein.

Doch trotz ihrer unmittelbaren Reaktion war Lyme für den größten Teil ihres Weges vollkommen still gewesen. Die Energie, die sie gezeigt hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal Cloves beschädigte Handgelenke gesehen hatte, war so schnell verdampft wie sie gekommen war. Erst als sie vor der Tür zu der Station standen legte sie eine große Hand auf Cloves Schulter und sprach.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Es war eigenartig, dass sie so lange gewartet hatte, um diese Frage zu stellen.

Aber Clove wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht weil es sie beunruhigte, sondern weil sie die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mochte, die sie durch diesen Vorfall erhielt. Sie fühlte sich dadurch hilflos. Also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

Lyme akzeptierte dies jedoch nicht als Antwort und auf einmal überkam Clove der Ärger. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie sich zu etwas gezwungen fühlte.

„Warum ist das so wichtig?", blaffte sie.

Lymes Gesicht blieb unverändert, als sie weiterhin wartete. Clove biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie würde hier nicht gewinnen.

„Ich habe ihm gedroht, deshalb hat er mich an den Handgelenken gegriffen", sagte Clove, sorgfältig darauf achtend das Messer in dieser Zusammenfassung nicht zu erwähnen. Wenigstens war Brutus so freundlich gewesen Lyme nicht darüber zu informieren, dass ihr Tribut in der letzten Nacht versucht hatte seinen Tribut abzustechen.

Für einen Moment sah es so, als wenn das keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gewesen war, aber Lyme nahm es letztendlich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen hin und öffnete die Tür. Aber bevor sie Clove gestattete einzutreten, lehnte sie sich zu ihr herunter, nahe an ihr Ohr.

„Vertrau Brutus nicht", murmelte sie.

Als die Worte schließlich ihre Bedeutung erlangten war Lyme bereits auf halbem Wege über den Korridor.

oOoOoOo

Nicht mal eine Stunde später waren der Schmerz und die Schwellung ihrer Handgelenke, dank einer Besetzung aus hell gefärbten Fachleuten und ihren Spritzen, zu einem kaum noch vorhandenen Maße verringert worden. In der Tat war die schwache Verfärbung, wo die blauen Flecken einst waren, das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass eine Verletzung überhaupt existiert hatte.

Alles von der Beschädigung war rückgängig gemacht worden. Nun … fast alles.

Clove wollte immer noch Catos Blut. Letzte Nacht hatte sie sich selbst ein kleines Versprechen gegeben, nämlich dass sie, bevor sie ihn tötete, ihm die Hände mit seinem eigenen Schwert abschnitt.

Aber das war nicht im Vorfeld ihrer Gedanken, als sie sich von der Medizinstation auf den Weg zum Trainingszentrum machte. Stattdessen konnte sie nicht aufhören über die sehr einfache Warnung nachzudenken, die ihr Mentor ihr vor ihrem Aufbruch gegeben hatte.

_Vertrau Brutus nicht._

Was bedeutete das? Die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die Clove daraus ziehen konnte, war, das Brutus es auf sie abgesehen haben musste. Das vermutete sie sowieso, wenn sie den geteilten Ruhm berücksichtigte, den ein Mentor erhielt, wenn sein Tribut als Sieger zurückkehrte. Aber nach Lymes Reaktion an diesem Morgen zu urteilen war es vielleicht mehr als sie erwartet hatte. Sie konnte es nicht genau wissen. So oder so war die Warnung überflüssig.

Clove hatteBrutus_ nie_ vertraut.

Als sie kurz vor dem Trainingszentrum um die Ecke bog, musste sie abrupt anhalten, um zu verhindern, dass sie in Glimmer hineinlief.

Der entzückende Tribut aus Distrikt 1 war damit beschäftigt den Vorhang ihres goldblonden Haares mit eleganten Händen zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden und gestattete es über ihre Schulter zu fließen. Ihre grünen Augen nahmen die kleine Clove zur Kenntnis, die ihr in ihrem Erscheinungsbild in nur jeder möglichen Art und Weise entgegensetzte: Statt groß zu sein und lange, athletische Beine zu haben, war sie klein und besaß noch immer einen noch nicht ausgereiften Körperbau; statt einem schmalen Gesicht, mit hohen Wangenknochen und einer Haut in der Farbe des Mondes, war ihr Gesicht spitz und helle Sommersprossen benetzten ihre Wangen und ihre Nase; statt smaragdfarbene, grüne Augen, die von perfekt geschminkten Wimpern eingerahmt wurden, hatte sie große, runde Augen, die solch eine glanzlose, dunkelgrüne Farbe besaßen, dass sie aus der Entfernung fälschlicherweise oft für schwarz oder realistischerer für braun gehalten wurden.

Ihre perfekt geformten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Morgen, Clove", sagte sie leicht.

Clove warf ihr als Antwort nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten ihr diesen Mund aus dem Gesicht zu schneiden.

Ihr Distriktpartner Marvel stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr. Wie gewöhnlich wirkte sein ebenes Gesicht vollkommen gleichgültig. Wie Glimmer hatte er blondes Haar, das in kunstvollen Wellen über seinen Kopf wallte, hohe Wangenknochen und ein schmales Gesicht. Seine lange Nase war fast immer aufgerichtet, als ob er es nicht ertragen konnte die Luft des geringeren Volkes um sich herum zu atmen. Er war beinahe so groß wie Cato – nur nicht annähernd so gut gebaut –, aber das war offensichtlich aufgrund der Veranlagung. Wie Distrikt 2 trainierte Distrikt 1 seine zukünftigen Tribute von einem jungen Alter an und wählte jedes Jahr wer an den Spielen teilnehmen durfte.

Von diesem Paar war Marvel mit Abstand die größere Gefahr. Er besaß eine beispiellose Geschicklichkeit mit Waffen, besonders wenn es um Speere ging. Nicht einmal Cato, der mit fast allem gut umgehen konnte, konnte einen Speer durch ein Ziel werfen, wie Marvel es konnte. Glimmer wäre immer noch eine Konkurrenz. Clove hatte sie einmal ihren Rücken mit all der Geschmeidigkeit und Grazie einer Tänzerin wölben sehen, nur um eine Attrappe mit einem Duellschwert an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig zu schneiden. Aber nicht einmal sie konnte ihrem hochmütigen Partner das Wasser reichen.

Marvels kalte, blaue Augen wanderten zu einer von Cloves Händen, die fest an ihrer Seite platziert waren und registrierten die Verbände, die um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt waren. Das war eine späte Erinnerung daran, dass sie vergessen hatte sie abzunehmen.

„Wir haben auf dich gewartet", sagte er.

Nachdem sie ihr Haar perfektioniert hatte, spähte Glimmer um Clove herum, als ob sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken verstecken würde.

„Wo ist Cato?", fragte sie.

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich der Aufzug, um niemand anderen als das Arschloch höchstpersönlich zu offenbaren. Dem Blick auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er noch angepisster als gewöhnlich. Clove fragte sich, ob ihr Mentor ihn zusammengestaucht hatte.

Glimmer war die Letzte, die ihren Kopf zu Cato drehte, um ihn zu begrüßen. Aber Clove war die Art nicht entgangen, wie ihre Hände sorgfältig über das geschmeidige Elastan glitten, der ihre Oberschenkel bedeckte, dann über ihren wohlgeformten Hintern, bevor sie auf ihren sichtbaren Hüften zum Stillstand kamen. Cato war das auch nicht entgangen. Er stand noch für einen weiteren Moment im Aufzug und betrachtete ihren Körper.

„Guten Morgen, Cato", sagte sie gleichgültig, aber als sie sich von ihm abgewandte kroch ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

Marvel nickte ihm nur zu und seufzte. „Jetzt bleiben nur noch zwei übrig. Sie sind_ immer_ zu spät."

Cato komplettierte den Kreis und Clove kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er ein wenig näher neben Glimmer stand, als neben Marvel. Aber seine Augen entdeckten nun Cloves Verbände. Und dann begann er zu lächeln.

_Natürlich_.

„Alles wieder verheilt?", fragte er.

Clove wollte ihn schlagen. Aber stattdessen genügte es ihr sich seine gekrümmte Gestalt von letzter Nacht in Erinnerung zu rufen, nachdem sie ihm direkt in die Gruppe von Organen getreten hatte, über die sie sich als Frau niemals Sorgen machen musste.

„Natürlich. Und bei dir?", sagte sie.

Seine Nasenlöcher weiteten sich leicht, aber das Grinsen haftete immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. „Mir geht's ausgezeichnet. Aber ich musste ja auch nicht diesen Morgen wegen meiner Verletzung zu den Sanitätern herunter begleitet werden."

Mit dem süßesten, mädchenhaftesten Grinsen, das sie aufbringen konnte, sagte Clove: „Zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

Dann öffnete sich der Aufzug, um die Tribute aus Distrikt 4 zu offenbaren. Sie waren beide groß und gebräunt, mit überaus langen Körpern und muskulösen Beinen vom jahrelangen Schwimmen. Mit den weiten, braunen Augen, die auf seinem Gesicht weit auseinander saßen, sah der Junge beinahe aus wie ein Fisch. Wenn er redete bekamen sogar die Seiten seiner eckigen Wangen in solch einer sonderbaren Art Grübchen, das es so aussah, als hätte er Kiemen. Clove vergaß allerdings immer seinen Namen, von daher nannte sie ihn Fischkopf. Das Mädchen hatte lange, krause Locken² in der Farbe des Sandes, die ihren sonnengebräunten Rücken herunterfielen. Clove erinnerte sich, dass ihr Name Marina war, weil sie das Mädchen oft dabei erwischte, wie sie sie mit Vorsicht in ihren himmelblauen Augen beobachtete. Die kleine Seeschnecke fürchtete sich vor ihr. Und Clove liebte es.

Als sie das Trainingszentrum als Gruppe betraten, eilte Glimmer an Cloves Seite.

„Also, was _ist_ mit deinen Handgelenken passiert?", stichelte sie, sich vollkommen selbst genießend.

Clove reagierte schnell mit etwas, von dem sie sicher war, dass es Glimmer verärgern würde.

„Nun, es war letzte Nacht und meine Güte … Ich sollte es wirklich nicht sagen … Unser Mentor war so wütend, als er uns erwischte", sagte sie und fügte ein perfekt gespieltes Kichern hinzu. „Cato vollbringt wahrlich _Wunder_ mit seinen Händen."

Die Botschaft war bereits eindeutig, aber spaßeshalber hob Clove ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen, als ob sie jemand so gehalten hätte. Die Reaktion erschien sofort auf Glimmers Gesicht: Ihre bogenförmigen Augenbrauen senkten sich und ihre Lippen trennten sich mit einem Ausdruck von Schock, wenn nicht sogar Empörung. Als Clove ihre Schritte beschleunigte, um von Glimmer wegzukommen, war sie sicher, dass sie immer noch das Paar smaragdfarbener Augen auf ihren Rücken gerichtet fühlen konnte.

oOoOoOo

Der professionelle Trainer, der die Wurfmesser-Station leitete, entschied einen Gang höher zuschalten, als Clove vortrat. Nach zwei Trainingstagen war sie sein Favorit geworden.

Die Attrappen begannen sich automatisch zu bewegen, von Seite zu Seite, vor und zurück. Der Trainer näherte sich ihr mit einem Koffer, der bis zum Rand mit Messern aller Art gefüllt war. Im Gegensatz zu dem, mit dem sie Cato letzte Nacht beinahe abgestochen hätte,waren _diese_ speziell für Menschen gedacht, nicht für Essen. Sie nahm das erste mit Behutsamkeit, als wenn Eile es zerbrechen würde – was natürlich ein ziemlicher Witz war. Die Gestaltung des Messers war außergewöhnlich; mit einem dicken Lederhandgriff und einer Klinge die noch nie zuvor berührt worden war.

Mit der Kraft und Präzision, die sie durch jahrelanges Geschick erlangt hatte, schleuderte sie das erste Messer direkt in den zentralen Aufzählungspunkt im Kopf der Attrappe, der am weitesten von ihr entfernt war. Clove mochte es immer jedem einzelnen ihrer Attrappen Gesichter zuzuteilen. Das war das Mädchen aus 4 gewesen. Der Nächste war der Junge aus 6. Dieses Mal warf sie das Messer mit ein wenig mehr Aggressivität auf ihr zweites Ziel.

Wieder verfehlte sie nicht. Die Waffe machte eine direkte Linie in das Auge der Attrappe.

4: tot. 6: tot. Wer kam als Nächstes? Clove drehte sich zum Trainingszentrum und überflog flüchtig die anderen Tribute, die von Station zu Station wanderten, und suchte nach einem interessanten Kandidaten. Dann legten sich ihre Augen auf einen Hinterkopf, dessen dunkle Haarschicht zu dem üblichen Zopf geflochten war. Das Lächeln, das sich bereits auf ihrem Gesicht befand, verwandelte sich zu einem boshaften.

Ja,_ sie_ wäre perfekt. _Das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht._

Clove suchte dieses Mal ein gutes Messer aus; nur das Beste für die liebe, kleine Bergarbeiterin. Dieses war schwerer und stellte eine größere Herausforderung dar. Die Attrappe, die sich ihr am Nächsten von Seite zu Seite bewegte, und demzufolge die schnellste war, hatte plötzlich olivfarbene Haut und ein Paar weiser, grauer Augen. Mit einem leichten Keuchen³ schleuderte Clove das Messer und es landete genau dort, wo sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Direkt ins Herz.

Wie war noch einmal der Name des Mädchens?

_Katniss._

Der Applaus des Trainers holte sie in das Trainingszentrum zurück. Clove ignorierte ihn, plötzlich in mieser Stimmung bei der Erkenntnis, dass dies nur Training und das nur Attrappen waren. Eine große Leere überkam sie, wie so oft. Sie war so sehr darauf konzentriert etwas zu fühlen, dass sie Cato fast nicht bemerkt hätte, bevor sie in ihn hinein stolperte.

„Pass doch auf!", fauchte sie, obwohl sie diejenige war, die in ihn hineingelaufen war.

„Sorry", log er. Dann nickte er mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, in der Marvel und die beiden aus Distrikt 4 einige Stationen weiter standen und fügte hinzu: „Wir werden gebraucht."

Als sie sich Marvel näherten, waren seine tiefblauen Iriden auf etwas quer durch das Trainingszentrum fixiert. Clove brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, um zu finden, worauf er seinen Blick richtete: es war ein Junge, der exakt beschrieben werden konnte als ein gewaltiges Schiff inmitten eines Ozeans voller Niemande.

Er trainierte alleine an seiner Station. Seine riesigen, braunen Arme trugen eine Axt, dessen Klinge die Größe von Cloves ganzem Körper haben musste. Die Art, wie er sie schleppte, ließ ihn aussehen als wäre er ein Bergriese, der gerade aus einem der wenigen Märchen herausgetreten war, die sie als Kind gehört hatte. Sein entschlossenes Gesicht könnte, genau wie bei diesen Riesen, auch mit dem Blut von kleinen Kindern befleckt sein, als er seinen zukünftigen Attrappen-Gegner mit unvergesslich goldenen Augen anvisierte.

Dann, als ob die Axt gewichtlos wäre, schwang er sie um seinen Körper und durchschnitt den Körper der Attrappe in einer senkrechten Linie, genau am Kopf beginnend. Es war Perfektion, die normalerweise nur durch jahrelanges Training erlangt worden sein konnte. Nur dass dieser Junge kein Training hatte, zumindest nicht, wenn das stimmte, was Clove über seinen Distrikt vermutete. Distrikt 11 war einer der ärmsten Distrikte in ganz Panem.

Dieser Stunt musste Marvel beeindruckt haben.

„Wir könnten ihn durchaus gebrauchen", nickte er. Von der Art wie er das sagte, könnte er genauso gut zu dem Endpreis eines Diamanten oder dem eines der anderen Schmuckwaren, die sein Distrikt produzierte, zugestimmt haben.

„Aber natürlich", fügte er seufzend hinzu, „ist das nicht meine alleinige Entscheidung."

Sein Gesicht war wieder distanziert, als er sich zu Cato wandte. Obwohl es nicht erwähnt worden war, war Cato zum Anführer der Gruppe befördert worden. Immerhin war er der Stärkste, der Aggressivste und der Labilste. Es war so, als ob er unter ihnen einen göttlichen Status erhalten hätte. Eine falsche Bewegung, die ihn wütend machte, würde für einen von ihnen das Ende zur Folge haben. Marvel schien dies allerdings am meisten herauszufordern. Clove vermutete, dass das vermutlich daran lag, dass er in seinem Leben bisher noch nie jemandem gehorchen musste.

Cato beobachtete den Jungen aus 11 durch verengte Augen. „Er wird nein sagen", sagte er mit überraschender Durchsichtigkeit.

„Zu uns?", fragte Marvel amüsiert. „Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich."

„Er ist aus Elf", sagte Cato. „Sie können die Distrikte nicht leiden, dessen Angehörige nicht mit Dreck bedeckt sind."

Die beiden aus Distrikt 4 starrten den Jungen weiterhin aus geweiteten Augen an und stimmten eindeutig Marvel zu. Aber keiner wollte sich Cato entgegenstellen.

Als er erkannte, dass er vielleicht verlieren könnte, sah Marvel über seine Schulter zu Glimmer, die mit einem gespannten Bogen in ihren Händen an der Station stand, die ihnen am Nächsten lag.

„Glimmer!", bellte er. „Komm hier her!"

Die Ablenkung, ihren Namen in solch einer respektlosen Art und Weise gerufen zu hören, verursachte, dass die Flugbahn ihres Pfeils beinahe sämtliche Zielscheiben verfehlte. Ihre grünen Augen verengten sich, aber sie drehte sich dennoch um und presste den Bogen gewaltsam in die Hände des Trainers. Dann stampfte sie zu ihnen herüber.

„Guck", sagte Marvel, als sie sich näherte und nickte zu 11. Er trampelte nun von den Äxten weg, ausgerechnet zur der Station mit den essbaren Pflanzen. Dann sah Clove den Grund.

Das kleine Mädchen aus seinem Distrikt wank ihn, mit einem Ausdruck von Freude auf ihrem jungen Gesicht, wie wahnsinnig zu sich.

In Gedanken verzog Glimmer ihren Mund zur Seite und sah dadurch aus wie ein Kaninchen, das auf Gras herum kaute. Dann hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen.

„Er wäre ein Gewinn", sagte sie.

Die beiden immer noch schweigenden aus Distrikt 4 nickten ebenfalls zustimmend. Dann wandten sich alle zu Clove.

Ein unheilverkündender Schatten schien dem Grauen erregenden Tributen zu folgen, wohin er auch ging. Clove konnte ihn fast sehen, als sie ihn beobachtete. Es machte keinen Sinn; Cato war genauso groß wie er, vielleicht sogar noch größer. Und dennoch hatte sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit Cato nicht das gleiche Gefühl empfunden, das sie, allein von der Beobachtung aus der Ferne, bei dieser gewaltigen Kreatur überkam. Ein Gefühl, das ihr sagte, dass sie ihn nicht in ihrem Team haben wollte. Tatsächlich war es so: Umso weiter sie ihm in den Spielen fernblieb, umso besser.

Es war so untypisch für sie, sogar sie wusste das. Aber es war nicht zu leugnen – Clove fürchtete sich vor dem Jungen aus Distrikt 11.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Umso eher wir ihn töten, umso besser."

„Überstimmt", sagte Marvel entschieden, dennoch wanderten seine Augen zu Cato; nur dass Cato Marvel nicht anschaute. Er sah Clove an.

Das war die Erlaubnis, die Marvel brauchte.

Genauso wie Cato der unausgesprochene Anführer der Gruppe geworden war, war Marvel zum Sprecher ernannt worden – der lässige Vermittler. Er war dieses Jahr der Reklameheld der Careers.

Allerdings war der Tribut aus Distrikt 1 ein Mann mit vielen Gesichtern.

In der Nähe von Clove und dem Rest ihrer Bande war er oft in sich gekehrt⁴ und ausdruckslos. Wenn er für das Kapitol auftrat, war er charismatisch und kontaktfreudig und wusste genau wie man für die Menge spielen musste. Wenn er vor den anderen Tributen herumstolzierte, war er blasiert und aus eigener Kraft furchteinflößend – mit seinen kalten, blauen Augen und seinem außergewöhnlichen Talent im Umgang mit Speeren.

Aber als er sich dem Jungen aus 11 näherte, war das Gesicht, das er wählte, sein gewöhnliches: kalt und gleichgültig.

Cato folgte dicht hinter ihm und Clove entschied, dass es für sie nur Sinn machen würde, wenn sie mit ihm ginge. Sie waren die Distrikt 2s – die wirklichen Einschüchterungsgründe. Aber als sie jeder Schritt näher und näher zu 11 brachte, fühlte sie sich alles andere als einschüchternd.

Beim Anblick von ihnen machte 11 eine Bewegung zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das hinter ihm hockte. Es überraschte Clove, als sie bemerkte, dass dieses Mädchen sie mit mehr Mut beäugte, als einige Tribute, die doppelt so groß waren wie sie. Sie regte sich nicht, bis 11 sie ein weiteres Mal wegscheuchte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund verließ eine Frage Cloves Lippen, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

„Wie ist sein Name?", fragte sie Cato flüsternd.

Cato war ihr nicht zugewandt; sein gesamter Fokus lag auf 11. Aber er antwortete trotzdem.

„Thresh."

_Thresh._

Dem Gesicht einen Namen zu geben ließ sie sich ein bisschen besser fühlen. Es war der Beweis, dass diese Kreatur zumindest ein Mensch war. Aber es beruhigte ihre Nerven nicht, als Thresh seine Gliedmaßen bewegte und Marvel entgegenkam. Und es beruhigte ihre Nerven ganz sicher nicht, als sie Threshs Gesicht sehen konnte oder genauer gesagt, als sie seine _Augen_ aus der Nähe sah. Seine Haltung war hart wie Stein. Er war wirklich wie ein Riese. Ein Riese, der wahrscheinlich herüberlangen und ohne Zweifel den großgewachsenen Marvel in zwei Teile reißen konnte. Was geschah gerade überhaupt? Clove war sich nicht sicher. Marvel musste ihm aber die Einladung in ihre exklusive Gruppe angeboten haben, da Thresh nun seinen Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen.

„Nein", sagte er. Seine Stimme grollte wie Donner.

Marvel sah aus, als hätte er nicht verstanden. „Nein?", wiederholte er.

„Nein."

Marvel neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und ein irritiertes Lächeln zog seine Lippen hoch, als ob der gewaltige Junge einen guten Witz erzählt hätte.

„_Du_ lehnst_ uns _ab?", gluckste er. „Nun, jedem das seine, nehme ich an."

Clove wollte sich umdrehen und genau hier und jetzt weggehen, aber dann meldete sich Cato zu Wort.

„Schwerer Fehler", sagte er. Ein düsteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, aber seine Stimme grenzte an einem Knurren.

In diesem Moment sah Cato wirklich bedrohlich aus, aber Thresh brauchte so eine Anregung nicht. Er blieb völlig still und der Effekt war der gleiche. Ihre beiden ungewöhnlichen Augenpaare⁵ starrten zornig ineinander, erzeugten eine gemeinsame Übereinkunft, die keine Worte benötigte: Irgendwann nachdem die Kanone ertönte und den Start der Spiele signalisierte, wäre es einer von ihnen, der den anderen tötete.

Dann wanderten diese goldenen Augen ohne Vorwarnung zu Clove.

Unverzüglich überkam Clove der Wunsch zu rennen. Aber stattdessen pflanzte sie zum Trotz ihre Füße fest auf den Boden und krümmte ihren Rücken. Er würde _nicht_ wissen, dass sie vor ihm Angst hatte. Und ganz im Ernst, was gab es wirklich zu befürchten? Er war menschlich. Ihre Messer würden ihn genauso leicht zu Fall bringen, wie seine kleine Distriktpartnerin.

Wenn Clove versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie ihn mit den Waffen ihrer Wahl verstümmelte, sah ihr inneres Auge jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund nur eine Vision von ihm, wie er sie aus seinem Körper herauszog, als wenn sie nichts weiteres wären als lästige Splitter. Es war viel leichter sich vorzustellen, wie seine brutale Stärke sie überwältigte, auf die gleiche Weise wie Cato neulich nachts.

Nur viel schlimmer.

Als Thresh den Augenkontakt brach, erwischte Clove sich selbst dabei wie sie trotz ihrer vorübergehenden Tapferkeit zu Cato zurückwich. Diese kleine Bewegung war nur ein Ersatz dafür sich komplett hinter ihm zu verstecken.

Gegen ihren Körper fühlte sich seine Brust hart an, aber sie strahlte Hitze aus. Und ihre kleine Gestalt passte in seine, in der gleichen rauen, aber perfekten Art, wie zwei Teile eines Steines zusammenmontiert werden konnten, nachdem sie frisch auseinander geschnitten worden waren. Ein Hauch seines Atems blies gegen die vereinzelten Haare, die aus ihren Zöpfen herausragten. Sein Herz schlug vielleicht dreimal hinter ihrem Kopf. Für einen Moment beruhigten sich ihre Nerven.

Dann realisierte sie, was sie tat.

Auf der Stelle riss Clove sich von ihm los. _Wieso _nur ist das passiert?

Zunächst sah sie ihn nicht an, in der Erwartung ein spöttisches Grinsen zu sehen oder vielleicht die klassische Frage zu hören, die sie sich immer gegenseitig zu fragen schienen: „_Hast du Angst_?" Aber als die Neugier siegte, sah sie, dass sein Ausdruck, vollkommen untypisch war. Er betrachtete sie mit Neugierde und schien … verwirrt. Als ob sie ein schwieriges Puzzle wäre, das er nicht zusammensetzen konnte. Auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht einmal ein Hauch von Sarkasmus. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so echt aussehen gesehen.

Als Marvel an ihnen vorbeischritt, zweifelte Clove immer noch an Catos und ihrem eigenen Verstand. Aber das war das Zeichen gewesen zur Gruppe zurückzugehen.

Die Vermittlung war vorbei. Ihre Anfrage war abgelehnt worden.

Jedoch war Clove sicher, dass Cato Recht hatte, als er Thresh gesagt hatte, dass seine Entscheidung ein Fehler gewesen war.

oOoOoOo

Marvel regte sich immer noch über Distrikt 11 auf⁶, als sie alle im Speisesaal saßen, der dem Trainingszentrum gegenüber lag.

„Er muss bescheuert gewesen sein. Ehrlich, ich verstehe diese Provinzbewohner nicht", sagte er und deutete mit einer Hand zum größten Teil des Raumes. Einige Tribute, die in ihrer Nähe saßen, schauten kurz bei der Geste auf und aßen dann klagend ihr Essen weiter.

Catos raues Gelächter hallte schmerzhaft in Cloves Ohren. Verspürte er wirklich das Bedürfnis dazu_ andauernd_ so unausstehlich zu sein?

„Spielt es eine Rolle?", fragte Cato und fügte dann eine Oktave tiefer hinzu: „Es wird ein Spaß werden ihn zu töten."

_Töten._

Das Wort hing für einen Moment in der Luft und brachte eine Decke an Intensität mit sich, die sie umhüllte. Cloves Körperhaltung richtete sich auf.

„Vielleicht für dich."

Es war die zierliche Stimme von Marina, die die plötzliche Stille durchbrach. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als sie fortfuhr: „Aber der Rest von uns ist nicht zwei Meter groß⁷ und gebaut wie eine Mauer."

Es war kein Kompliment. Ihre Worte waren voller Verbitterung. Clove bemerkte wie sich ihre Augen verengten, als sie das Mädchen analysierte, das nun ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt und bitter auf das merkwürdige Brot auf ihrem Teller sah, das mit grünem Seetang gepunktet war.

Gerade erst an diesem Morgen hatte das gleiche Mädchen mit einer flüssigen Bewegung eine Harpune in eine Attrappe geschleudert, die sechs Meter entfernt stand. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie sie dann in Reichweite zu sich gezogen und mit einem Messer gewaltsam quer über den Hals geschnitten. Nicht einmal Clove konnte leugnen, dass diese Darstellung verführerisch tödlich war.

Aber als Marina jetzt auf ihre Lippe biss und die glasigen Augen auf ihren Teller gerichtet hielt, war sie unbestreitbar erbärmlich.

Das Zeigen von Schwäche schien unverzeihlich. Vielleicht gehörte sie zu den anderen Tributen, die an ihren eigenen Tischen saßen, mit ähnlichen Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern: Mitleid, Verbitterung, Ablehnung. Marvel musste das gleiche gedacht haben, denn für einen Moment begegnete Clove über dem Tisch seinen blauen Augen in, wie sie glaubte, Übereinstimmung.

Sollten sie sie behalten?

Was sie waren, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Marina, Fischkopf und sie selbst, war ein vorübergehendes Bündnis, dessen Mitgliedschaft die Zustimmung erforderte, sich nicht gegenseitig zu töten, bevor der Rest der Konkurrenz beseitigt wurde. Das war etwas, dass Clove _niemals_ vergaß. Sie weigerte sich irgendeine Darstellung von Emotionen in der Nähe dieser Personen zu offenbaren oder sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch nur eine Minute verwundbar zu zeigen. Denn wenn es allein auf sie hinausliefe – was es mit Sicherheit würde – wäre das der Moment wenn die wirkliche Show begann.

Die brutalsten Finale fanden immer zwischen Distrikt 1, 2 und 4 statt. Manchmal waren diese Entscheidungskämpfe so unterhaltsam, dass die Spielemacher nicht einmal Wetterkatastrophen oder Mutationen in das Durcheinander werfen mussten. Clove erinnerte sich an ein Jahr, als, unmittelbar nachdem der letzte unbedeutende Tribut abgeschlachtet worden war, die übrigen sechs es genau dort über dem Körper ausgetragen hatten und in weniger als fünfzehn Minuten später im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Sieger erklärt worden war.

So lange hatte es für sie gedauert, um aufeinander loszugehen.

Und Clove wusste, dass es dieses Jahr nicht anders werden würde.

Um ehrlich zu sein mochten sie sich in ihrer Gruppe untereinander kaum. Sie setzten in der Nähe von den anderen Tributen eine gute Fassade auf, zum Zwecke der Einschüchterung. Aber trotz der freundlichen Gesichter und scherzhaften Streiche, waren fast alle Gespräche – besonders zwischen Marvel, Glimmer, Cato und Clove – vorsichtig kalkuliert und die meisten gemachten Äußerungen besaßen dahinter eine unterschwellige Bedeutung. Die Spannung zwischen allen von ihnen war fast immer hoch und Clove konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie nicht weiter ansteigen würde, nachdem sie die Arena betreten hatten.

Sie fragte sich, wie wohl ihr finaler Entscheidungskampf sein würde. Wer würde übrig bleiben? Denn wenn Marina oder Fischkopf immer noch da waren, würden sie sicher zuerst getötet werden. Aber wer dann? Würde Marvel sich vielleicht Cato zuwenden und versuchen ihn aufzuspießen, da er die körperlich größte Gefahr war? Oder würde Glimmer möglicherweise etwas Hinterlistiges abziehen, wie eine Zeit lang zu verschwinden, bis nur noch einer von ihnen übrig war, um dann mit einem unerwarteten Angriff zurückzukommen? Oder würde Cato sie alle ganz einfach kaltmachen, bevor irgendjemand auch nur irgendetwas davon tun konnte?

Clove erkannte, dass es, wenn es darauf hinauslaufen sollte, höchstwahrscheinlich nichts davon wäre.

_Sie_ war diejenige, die zuerst angriff.

Es ginge leicht und schnell jeden von ihnen an der Kehle mit einem Messer zu erwischen. Aber das würde keinen Spaß machen, oder? Dies wären immerhin die letzten Morde ihres Lebens; selbst wenn sie nicht in der Arena sterben würde. Sie würde sie lohnenswert machen. Wen würde sie sich bis zum Schluss aufheben? Vielleicht Glimmer? Ihr Gesicht wäre nicht mehr so hübsch, wenn Clove es mit ihrem Messer bearbeiten würde. Oder was war mit Marvel? Was würde er tun, wenn sie es irgendwie zustande bringen würde ihn unter sich festzunageln – so weit unter dem, wo er sonst auf seinem hohen Ross saß?

Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Cato. Er würde die größte Herausforderung werden. Mit ihren beiden Waffen wäre es der Kampf des Lebens. Er mochte seine brutale Stärke und seine Kraft haben, aber Clove besaß Beweglichkeit und Geschick. Einem Schwert auszuweichen würde nicht schwierig werden, ebenso wenig wie einem Speer. Aber _er _würde Schwierigkeiten haben.

Sie verfehlte niemals ein bewegliches Ziel.

Catos staubgoldener Kopf war wie immer leicht geneigt und sein Mund verzerrte sich zu einem winzigen, höhnischen Lächeln, während seine blassen Augen sich in Marina gruben. Er dachte darüber nach sie umzubringen; Clove konnte es an der Stille seines Körpers erkennen.

Oh, was für ein perfektes Paar sie waren, die Tribute aus Distrikt 2.

Vielleicht vertraute sie Brutus nicht, aber seine empfohlene Anweisung des Ablaufes war richtig. Schaltet die Konkurrenz aus, schaltet Distrikt 1 aus und hebt euch für den Schluss auf. Außerdem bekam ein Tribut immer noch eine Rangfolge, selbst wenn er in den Spielen starb. Wäre es ihrem Distrikt gegenüber nicht nur fair betrachtet, wenn der erste und zweite Platz von seinen beiden und einzigen Tributen belegt werden würde?

„Nun …" Marvels dunkle Stimme durchschnitt die Stille. Das Glas, das er an seinen Mund führte, konnte sein Lächeln nicht komplett verbergen. „Du weißt wirklich nie welche Überraschungen du in der Arena finden wirst."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¹__ = "__It simply boggled Clove's mind". __(„mind-boggling": irre, umwerfend, verblüffend, verwirrend; „to boggle someone's mind": konfus machen) Hierfür habe ich mehrere passende Übersetzungen gefunden (sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, es verwirrt den Verstand, …) und mich schließlich für „sie konnte es nicht fassen" entschieden._

_² = "Long locks of frizzy curls". Locks und curls bedeutet beides Locken. Ich habe es nur einmal verwendet._

_³ = an dieser Stelle eigentlich „grunt", was Grunzen bedeutet. Ich habe es stattdessen durch „Keuchen" ersetzt, da es einfach besser klingt._

⁴ _= „turned off" bedeutet in etwa „ausgeschaltet", „abgedreht", abgestellt", „ausgestellt". Ich habe es mit „in sich gekehrt" übersetzt_

⁵ _= „sets of eyes", habe hierfür keine passende Übersetzung gefunden, aber ich denke mal, dass „Augenpaare" das schon ganz gut trifft._

⁶ _= „Marvel was still carrying on about District 11" – „carry on": fortfahren, weiterführen,… „carrying on" bedeutet unter anderem auch „Schimpferei", deswegen habe ich mich für „Marvel regte sich immer noch über Distrikt 11 auf" entschieden _

⁷ _= „six feet something" – sechs Fuß sind in etwa 1,80 m. Das „something" ergänzt dann den Rest ;)_


	5. Brennen

_Das Übersetzen dieses Kapitels hat ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen und ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle bei **Paper Space** und **gkmoberg1**, die mir beide bei meinen (vielen) Fragen geholfen haben._

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich würde euch gerne persönlich antworten, aber da ihr hier leider nicht angemeldet seid kann ich euch keine Nachrichten schicken. Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte und die Übersetzung gefallen! :) _

_A/N: WARNUNG: In diesem Kapitel wird sehr viel geflucht. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A boy with a coin he crammed in his jeans.  
Then making a wish, und tossed in the sea.  
He walked to a town that all of us burned.  
When God left the ground to circle the world._

(„Boy With a Coin" – Iron und Wine)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**5. Brennen**

Eine weitere Nacht kroch vor ihren weit geöffneten Augen vorbei. Ruhig. Langsam.

Als die Sonne an dem rosafarbenen Himmel über den schimmernden Gebäuden des Kapitols aufging, drückten Erschöpfung und Frustration ihre Glieder nieder. Als sie sich bewegte verarbeitete ihr Verstand lediglich ein paar ausgewählte Bilder: blasse Füße auf einem plüschigen, grünen Teppich; ein rotes Handtuch hängte über einem Arm; eine breite, weiße Tür; ein seelenruhiges Gesicht starrte aus dem Spiegel; Wassertropfen aus einem Duschkopf.

Noch zwei Tage.

Der Gedanke reichte aus, um ihre getrübten Sinne wachzurütteln.

_Noch zwei Tage_.

oOoOoOo

„Gut geschlafen, Prinzessin?"

Cato zeigte ihr sein übliches höhnisches Lächeln, als sie zusammen im Aufzug standen. Er musterte das ungezähmte Haar, das sie zu einem dunklen Haarknoten hochgesteckt hatte sowie die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen, die sich fast bis zu ihren Wangen herunter ausbreiteten. An diesem Morgen hatten sie sich nicht beim Frühstück gesehen; sie hatten beide private Treffen mit ihren Mentoren gehabt. Heute war der dritte Trainingstag und demzufolge die privaten Trainingseinheiten.

Clove war nicht in der Stimmung sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

„Fahr zur Hölle", murrte sie.

Die Trainingseinheiten waren für die Tribute eine Chance, um den Spielemachern ihre Talente demonstrieren zu können und dafür wiederum eine Bewertung zu erhalten, die in ganz Panem ausgestrahlt werden würde. Aber als ein Tribut aus Distrikt 2 würde Cloves Bewertung viel mehr als eine ansehnliche Nummer sein, um Sponsoren auf sich zu lenken. Es würde nicht nur eine Widerspiegelung davon sein, wie aufmerksam sie die Jahre hindurch trainiert hatte, sondern von ihrer Akademie, ihrem Sektor und von gesamt Distrikt 2. Von den Tributen aus ihrem Distrikt wurde nicht nur erwartet, dass sie _hohe_ Bewertungen erhielten; es wurde von ihnen erwartet, dass sie die _Höchsten_ erhielten. Das einzige, das wichtiger war, als eine gute Punktzahl zu erhalten, war die Hunger Games selbst zu gewinnen.

Als Gegenleistung dafür, dass sie den Tributen erlaubten an den Spielen teilzunehmen, war eine herausragende Punktzahl eine Art sich bei ihrem Distrikt dafür zu bedanken, dass sie ihnen diese Ehre und das Privileg gestatteten.

Allerdings hatte Clove mehr zu beweisen, als ein normaler Distrikt 2 Tribut.

_Normale _Distrikt 2 Tribute waren siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt._ Normale _Distrikt 2 Tribute, selbst die Mädchen, waren stark in Größe und Kraft. _Normale _Distrikt 2 Tribute besaßen brutale Gewalt, die sich durch ihr bloßes Erscheinungsbild zeigte.

Und hier stand sie: fünfzehn Jahr alt, mit einer schmalen Gestalt und kleiner Körpergröße; mit Wangen voller Sommersprossen und einem jugendlichen Gesicht. Selbst bei ihrer Ernte hatten es die Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer Gleichaltrigen ausgesprochen, als sie auf dem Weg zur Bühne an ihnen vorbeigegangen war: _Das_ war dieses Jahr ihr weiblicher Tribut?

Aber Clove war mehr als würdig.

Sie hatte nicht nur all die älteren Mädchen in ihrer eigenen Akademie in ihrem Können übertroffen, sondern sie hatte _alle_ Mädchen in _jeder_ Akademie übertroffen, die in ihrem Distrikt existierte. Dazu zugelassen zu werden, sich bei der Ernte freiwillig zu melden, war nicht einfach. Mehrere mögliche Kandidaten wurden aus allen vierzehn Sektoren des Distrikts gewählt und anschließend im Laufe von vierzig Tagen von einem Gremium beurteilt. Es war eine Menge Arbeit, aber am Ende wurden einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, die sich am besten eigneten, die Genehmigung erteilt an den Spielen teilzunehmen. Bei den Ernten ihres Distrikts wurden nicht einmal mehr Namen gezogen. Sie hatten lediglich Pallas, der nun schon seit einem Jahrzehnt ihr Kapitolbegleiter war, der auf die Bühne stieg und nach Freiwilligen fragte. Kein Tribut, der aus Distrikt 2 stammte, musste irrtümlicherweise zu den Hunger Games.

Wenn Clove jedoch etwas anderes erreichte, als eine überragende Bewertung, würde sie ihren Distrikt nicht nur beschämen. Es würde die Lehrer, die sie während der Jahre gehabt hatte, sowie ihren gesamten Sektor entehren. Es geschah nicht oft, dass man es jemandem der so jung war erlaubte ihren Distrikt zu vertreten, der die Hunger Games zu einem Beruf gemacht hatte. Um genau zu sein hatte Lyme Clove gerade erst an diesem Morgen darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie seit fünfundvierzig Jahren der jüngste Teilnehmer war, der aus ihrem Distrikt stammte.

Zu sagen, dass dies für sie ein wichtiger Tag war, war eine Untertreibung.

„Das war unhöflich von dir", antwortete Cato, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Distriktpartner waren, konkurrierten sie hierin gegeneinander. Obwohl sie beide aus Distrikt 2 stammten, kamen sie aus vollkommen verschiedenen Sektoren und demzufolge von verschiedenen Akademien; Clove aus Sektor Sieben, der sich im östlichsten Teil des Distrikts befand, dem Kapitol am nächsten, und Cato aus Sektor Zwölf, der nördlich lag. Während Clove ihr Leben mitten unter prächtigen Kopfsteinpflasterstraßen und Adligen verbracht hatte, hatte Cato zwischen Steinmetzen und der Gebirgswildnis gelebt. Während ihre Akademie dafür bekannt war hauptsächlich Friedenswächter hervorzubringen, war seine Akademie dafür bekannt brutale Tribute zu produzieren. Und was seinen Sektor betraf, nun ja, der war noch für viel mehr bekannt. Clove hatte so einiges gehört über Sektor Zwölf; Erzählungen von wilden Barbaren, ohne jegliches Gesetz, ein Land in dem sich eine Schlägerei über ein Grundstück rasch in einen grausamen, tödlichen Kampf verwandeln konnte. Sie pflegten zu sagen, dass dort die natürliche Auslese unter den Menschen tatsächlich immer noch stattfand; die Kleinen und Schwachen wurden getötet, bevor sie sich vermehren konnten, und diejenigen, die physisch stark waren, paarten sich und würden den Sektor aufrecht erhalten. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Cato solch ein brutaler Mensch war.

Als sie das Trainingszentrum betraten war das erste Paar, das sie sahen, Marvel und Glimmer, die ihnen bei Augenkontakt den Rücken zukehrten.

Die kleine Rivalität zwischen Clove und Cato die beste Bewertung zu erzielen, um ihrenSektor zu vertreten, war nichts im Gegensatz dazu die besten Punktzahlen in dem gesamten Wettkampf zu bekommen, um ganz Distrikt 2 zu repräsentieren. Dies war entscheidend, um die Unterstützung von Panem und die Ehre ihres Distrikts zu gewinnen. Sie wollten beweisen, dass sie besser waren, als die anderen – auch wenn die Tribute aus Distrikt 1, 2 und 4 so gut wie jedes Jahr ungefähr gleich waren. Clove könnte sich nicht an ein Spiel erinnern, in dem ein Tribut aus einem der unbedeutenderen Distrikte eine höhere Bewertung erhalten hatte, als diese drei.

Cato lachte leise beim Anblick von Marvel und Glimmer, die jede Möglichkeit nutzten, um sie zu meiden, als sie an ihnen vorübergingen.

„Hat Brutus dir auch von ihnen erzählt?", fragte Clove.

„Jah", sagte Cato. „Aber es überrascht mich nicht. _Aufgeblasene, kleine Scheißkerle_."

Offenbar war es Brauch für die Tribute aus Distrikt 1 jeden anderen Tribut am Tage der privaten Trainingseinheiten komplett zu ignorieren – einschließlich derer in ihrer Bande. Clove vermutete, dass es eine alberne Art war Überlegenheit vorzuführen. Es bedeutete nicht, dass ein Bündnis gebrochen war. Es war nur Distrikttradition.

Distrikt 2 brauchte so einen Blödsinn nicht. Ihre Überlegenheit kam allein von ihrem Namen.

Fischkopf kam auf sie zu; wie gewöhnlich konnte er nicht still stehen und hüpfte vor Aufregung_¹_. Dieser Junge war wie ein verdammter Hundewelpe. Indessen konnte der sandblonde Kopf seiner Partnerin vorbeiwippen gesehen werden, direkt auf Glimmers Station zusteuernd.

„Ah, Finnick hat ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht mit ihnen reden soll", sagte Fischkopf.

Sie sahen zu, wie Marina sich gegen den Ständer mit den Schwertern lehnte, mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, das unmöglich mehr als aufgesetzt sein_²__konnte_. Glimmers Rücken war ihnen zugekehrt, aber Clove war sich sicher, dass dieser Ausdruck nicht erwidert wurde.

Als Marina zu ihnen herüberkam, hatte sich das Lächeln zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verwandelt.

„Was?", fragte sie unschuldig, in Erwiderung auf ihre neugierigen Blicke. „Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen."

Vielleicht hatte die kleine Seeschnecke mehr Feuer, als Clove gedacht hatte. So oder so, das würde es nicht weniger wünschenswert machen sie zu töten.

oOoOoOo

Das Training war an diesem Tag bösartig.

Die anderen Tribute hätten genauso gut unsichtbar sein können. Die Spannung zwischen den Careers war so greifbar, dass Clove sie beinahe um sich herum fühlen konnte, während sie ging. Und die anderen konnten es auch. Sie bemerkte Cato, der einen Blick auf Marvel warf, nachdem er eine brutale Vorführung davon gezeigt hatte, wie er alle Gliedmaßen von einer Attrappe in weniger als einer Minute abhackte. Sie beobachtete Marvel, der widerwärtig schmunzelte, nachdem er die Mitte eine Zielscheibe aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung mit einem Speer durchbohrte. Glimmers Augen schnellten zu Clove, wenn sie dachte, dass sie nicht hinsah. Sogar Marina, die sichheuteungeheuerlich mutig fühlen musste, machte eine Aussage, als sie Clove höhnisch angrinste, nachdem sie ihren üblichen Trick mit der Harpune abzog.

Das reichte aus, um Clove zum Lachen zu bringen. Dummes Mädchen. Dumme, dumme, kleine Seeschnecke.

Ihre blauen Augen würden in wenigen Tagen direkt aus ihren Höhlen herausgeschnitten werden.

Clove war als Nächste an der Reihe für das Nahkampftraining, welches sich zu ihrem Vergnügen im Zentrum der Verbindung von den Stationen befand, die ihre _Careerkollegen_ alle besetzten_._

Das würde es ihnen zeigen.

Beim Anblick von ihr wank der große, männliche Ausbilder eine Frau von einer anderen Station herüber. Aber Clove schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Ich will Sie."

Der Ausbilder betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", sagte er zögernd.

„Ich_ sagte_", wiederholte Clove langsam. „Ich will Sie."

„In Ordnung", scherzte der Trainier aufgrund ihrer Respektlosigkeit. „Also gut."

In ihren Jahren in der Akademie hatte Clove eine Kleinigkeit über die Druckpunkte des menschlichen Körpers gelernt, das nützlich genug war, um ihre kleine Größe und ihr geringes Gewicht wiedergutzumachen. Es war ihr geheimes Talent. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Opfer nicht mit reiner Kraft umwerfen, aber sie konnte sie mit ihren bloßen Händen durch eine Reihe von genauen Angriffen auf konzentrierte Bereiche zu Boden bringen und sie beinahe so lange wie sie wollte festgenagelt halten. Wenn ihre Präzision besonders genau war, konnte sie einige ihrer Opfer sogar bewusstlos machen.

Sie war ein Skorpion; schnell, giftig, tödlich.

Weswegen war sieüberhaupt _jemals_ nervös über ihren heutigen Auftritt gewesen? Wenn es soweit war, würde sie _perfekt_ sein_._

Aber fürs Erste trat sie für ihre Verbündeten auf.

Der Ausbilder nahm seine Stellung vor ihr ein, aber seine Körperhaltung war völlig falsch. Er machte bereits Fehler.

Clove konzentrierte sich auf mehrere Teile seines Körpers und das Schaubild aus ihrer Zeit in der Akademie manifestierte sich³ vor ihren Augen.

Ein Schweißtropfen, der von seinem Schlüsselbein herunter tropfte. _Unterschlüsselbeinnerv_. Ein gebeugter Muskel in seinem Arm. _Oberarmarterie_. Rötliches Haar⁴ bedeckte seine Ohren an der Seite seines Kiefers entlang. _Schläfenarterie_. Der blaue Bund seiner Shorts. _Beckenarterie_. Der innerste Bereich seines haarigen⁵ Oberschenkels. _Oberschenkelnerv_. ⁶

„Nun, wir werden es langsam angehen, also– _argh_!"

Sie griff an, noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. Zwei Zeigefinger auf seinen Beckenbereich waren alles, was es benötigte, um seine Beine unter ihm wegzutreten⁷. Sie umfasste seine Arme mit ihren Händen, drückte ihn an den empfindlichen Stellen darunter nach unten. Ihre Füße befanden sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln, ihr Körper krümmte sich wie der einer fauchenden Katze.

„Was?", fragte sie neckisch.

Er schob sie von sich und positionierte sich erneut, jetzt wachsamer.

„Nun gut", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, sodass nur sie ihn hören könnte. „Scheinbar ist hier jemand ein Experte."

Den Distrikten war es eigentlich nicht ‚genehmigt' Akademien zu besitzen. Aber jeder wusste, dass sie existierten. Die anderen Distrikte wussten, dass es sie gab – das war der Grund, weshalb sie alle bei den Tributen aus 1, 2 und 4 von ‚Careers' sprachen. Das Kapitol wusste, dass es sie gab – der Präsident selbst war einst bei ihrer Akademie erschienen, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war.

Deshalb wusste Clove nicht genau, weshalb der Trainer solche Abneigung in seiner Stimme hatte, als er ihr die Worte nahezuentgegen spuckte. Möglicherweise weil sie ihn gedemütigt hatte. Oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass er irgendwelche Beziehungen zu einem der unbedeutenderen Distrikte hatte. So oder so, es war ihr egal.

Da er nun damit rechnete war es beim zweiten Mal schwieriger ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Augenblicklich packte er ihren rechten Arm, doch bevor er ihren linken erreichte, konnte sie zwei Finger auf den Druckpunkt auf der Oberseite seines Kiefers schieben – _Schläfenarterie__._ Dann, mit einem schnellen Tritt in seinen_ Oberschenkelnerv_, lag er schon wieder auf dem Boden.

Es gelang ihr anschließend sich drei weitere Male an ihn zu heften, wenn auch nicht hintereinander, so war es dennoch eine beachtliche Leistung, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mindestens doppelt so groß war wie sie.

Die fassungslosen Gesichter rings um ihr dachten bestimmt so. Einige gehörten den Trainern, einige gehörten den Tributen. Sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Zuschauer erlangt.

Ihre Angst, sie war_ berauschend_.

Fischkopf hatte sein Messer gleich fallengelassen und glotze sie in einer Art an, die seinem Spitznamen alle Ehre machte. Marina wandte ihren Kopf ab, sobald Clove Augenkontakt schuf, aber sie hatte nicht übersehen, wie das Mädchen mit ihren Zähnen auf ihre Lippe gebissen hatte. Marvel war auf die Zielscheibe an seiner Station fokussiert – vielleicht ein bisschen _zu_ fokussiert. Glimmer analysierte sie durch verengte Augen.

Als sie Cato entdeckte war sein Ausdruck nicht wie der der anderen. Er _lächelte_.

Nicht nur, dass er nicht an seiner Station war, er gab noch nicht einmal vor mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein. Er stand etwa zehn Meter mit verschränkten Armen von ihr entfernt. Sein Kopf war zur Seite geneigt, als ob er einer sonderbaren Straßenaufführung zugeschaut hätte, und er lehnte mit seinem Rücken gegen eine Wand. Seine Körperhaltung war vollkommen entspannt. Aber seine Augen sagten etwas ganz anderes.

Die Intensität in diesen eisigen Augen konnte sie erdrücken.

Plötzlich sah er nicht mehr so entspannt aus. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, die Finger gruben in das Fleisch seines Bizeps, die Zähne bissen sich unter seinem Schmunzeln zusammen …

Clove musste den Blickkontakt abbrechen. Aber selbst als sie sich vom Trainer abwandte und zu einer anderen Station ging, fühlte sie sich immer noch freudig erregt. Etwas pulsierte in ihrem Körper und es schien, als würde Elektrizität durch ihre Venen laufen.

Diese Augen versetzten sie in Ekstase⁸_. _

oOoOoOo

„_Distrikt 2, weiblich."_

Die automatische Stimme schallte durch die Lautsprecher im Speisesaal. Clove stand zuversichtlich auf. Hoffentlich waren die Spielemacher bereit. Es war ein Jammer, dass die beste Show dieser Nacht schon so bald kam.

Cato schlenderte aus dem Trainingszentrum, als sie eintrat. Er schaute eingebildet drein, aber im Ernst, was könnte er getan haben, das so Besonders war? Vermutlich ein paar Attrappen zerhacken. Nichts, was nicht schon ein großer Career vor ihm getan hatte.

„Schneide dir nicht die Finger ab", flüsterte er, als sich ihre Schultern streiften.

_Bastard_.

Die Spielemacher befanden sich alle am oberen Ende des Zentrums in ihren violetten Robenin einer Reihe. Sie saßen aufmerksam, einige mit gefalteten Händen, manche murmelten zueinander. Catos Vorführung musste gut gewesen sein. Der oberste Spielermacher saß vorne. Er nickte ihr zu.

Nach einem kurzen Nicken zur Erwiderung machte Clove auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zum Ständer mit den Waffen.

_Oh._

Es war ein unvergesslicher Anblick: Messer und Schwerter und Äxte aller Art waren auf mitternächtlichem Samt angebracht und funkelten in dem matten Licht, wie es ein Teich voller Wasser unter dem silbernen Mond tun würde. Sie hätte dort länger bleiben können, ihre Finger über die verschiedenen Klingen wandern lassend und die außergewöhnliche Handwerkskunst bewundernd, aber sie hatte hier eine Aufgabe.

Mit einem Gürtel voller ausgezeichneter Messer, den sie um ihre Hüften verriegelte, betrat sie das Podium. Die Spielemacher beäugten sie neugierig. Gut, sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine Armee menschlicher Oberkörper stand vor ihr. Clove nahm ihre Haltung ein.

Früher am Tag hatten sie und Lyme die gesamte Vorführung geplant. Es gab drei tödliche Akte.

Der erste Akt war Geschwindigkeit.

Ihre Messer zerschnitten die dünne Luft, als jedes von ihnen geradewegs in seinem Zielobjekt landete. Es gab keinen Moment, indem weniger als zwei gleichzeitig in der Luft waren – ein weiteres wurde geworfen, bevor das vorige auch nur die Zeit hatte sein Ziel zu erreichen. In sieben Sekunden standen zwölf bedauerliche Oberkörper besiegt an ihren Gestellen vor ihr, jedes mit einem Messer im Herzen.

Einige Spielemacher nickten, aber die meisten saßen still. Sie waren nicht monumental beeindruckt, aber das war in Ordnung. Clove erwartete nicht, dass sie sich schon an diesem Punkt befanden.

„Können sie sich bewegen?", fragte sie und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Stimme süßlich klang.

Hierbei begannen viele der Spielemacher mit dem Kopf zu nicken und Anmerkungen zu machen. Der oberste Spielemacher – sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sein Nachname Crane lautete – gab ein Zeichen zur Seite des Raumes. Mehrere Arbeitskräfte traten heraus, entfernten die Oberkörper und stellten Ganzkörper-Attrappen auf die auf dem Boden gezeichneten Linien.

„Danke", sagte Clove. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie in ihrem gesamten Leben noch nie so liebenswürdig geklungen hatte.

Der zweite Akt war Präzision.

Sie trat noch weiter zurück, als vorher. Die Attrappen begannen sich in alle Richtungen zu bewegen. Einige waren schnell, andere waren langsam.

Ganz egal wie die wirkliche Geschwindigkeit war, sie sah sie stillstehen, als würde sich die Zeit verlangsamen. Ein kräftiger Lufthauch streifte ihre Ohren. Ihre Finger griffen nach dem ersten Messer.

Glimmer sprintete an ihr vorbei, die schnellste von allen. _Thwack._ Distrikt 12 bewegte sich im Hintergrund, ihr dunkler Zopf flog durch die Luft. _Thwack._ Die Rothaarige aus 5 umkreiste den Rest. _Thwack._ Marina, die gesehen hatte, wie die anderen zu Boden gingen, rannte vor ihr weg, in Panik. _Thwack_. Der Junge aus 11 versuchte seine kleine Freundin zu beschützen. _Thwack. Thwack._

Nur noch einer war übrig. Sie hielt inne.

Cato griff sie direkt an, sein Schwert in der Luft erhoben.

Ein Arm schwang quer über ihren Körper und mit Wucht flog das letzte Messer direkt in seinen Kopf.

Das Summen des Flüsterns brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den Spielemachern. Begeistert redeten sie miteinander. Sie lehnten an den Rändern ihrer Sitzplätze. Selbst Crane saß mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien und dem Kinn in seinen Händen und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

Clove hatte sie genau dort, wo sie sie haben wollte.

„Kreis?", fragte sie.

Crane nickte und winkte noch einmal zu den Arbeitskräften.

Der dritte Akt war Wendigkeit.

Jetzt bewegten sich die Plastikkörper in einer großen Entfernung zueinander um sie herum. Ihre Augen schlossen sich.

Als Clove sie öffnete befand sie sich in einer Arena, die sie in einem Jahr gesehen hatte. Eigentlich war sie ziemlich schön – ein weites, offenes Feld, gänzlich bestehend aus hochgewachsenen Lavendelsträuchern. Es war ein violettes Meer. Die meisten Tribute dieses Jahres stiegen noch nicht einmal sofort von ihrem Podium. Sie waren vollkommen überwältigt.

Aber trotz seiner Schönheit war es eines der tödlichsten Hunger Games gewesen, die Clove jemals gesehen hatte. Man konnte nirgendwo hinlaufen. Sich nirgendwo verstecken⁹.

_3 … 2 … 1._

Sie startete und stieß augenblicklich ein Messer in ihren ersten Gegner: der Junge aus Distrikt 5. Der nächste war Brutus, der mit einem erhobenen Schlagstock auf sie losging. Sie wich ihm aus, indem sie sich zu Boden rollte und tauchte hinter ihm wieder auf, stach ein Messer in seinen Rücken. Glimmer erschien erneut und griff sie diesmal an. Clove wehrte den Schlag ihres Schwertes ab und erwischte sie am Bauch. Sie änderte ihre Richtung sehr schnell und schleuderte rasch ein Messer in den Hals von Pallas, der bloß dumm auf dem Feld herumstand. Neben ihm war Lyme –

_Nein, warte. Es war nicht Lyme. Nein, nein. Lyme war nicht hier._

Es war das Mädchen aus Distrikt 8. Genau, sie war es. Das dumme, schniefende Mädchen aus 8. Ein weiteres Messer schoss durch die Luft und landete in ihrem linken Auge. Clove wandte sich um. Der Junge aus Distrikt 7 hatte es jetzt auf sie abgesehen; er schwang die Axt, die er von Geburt an imstande gewesen sein musste zu schwingen. Sie duckte sich weg, wich ihm nur um Haaresbreite aus. Dann sprang sie auf seinen Rücken und stieß den Schrei eines Tieres aus, als sie mit ihrem Messer sein Genick aufschlitzte.

Die Zeit war um. Die Lavendelsträucher schwankten immer noch vor und zurück.

Sie hörte eine Atmung. Ihre eigene Atmung. Sie hörte einen Herzschlag. Ihren eigenen Herzschlag.

_Atme. Entspann dich. Entspann dich. _

Klatschen.

Die grauen Wände des Trainingszentrums kamen zuerst wieder ins Blickfeld. Dann das orange Leuchten der Lichtquellen. Dann das Gemurmel der Stimmen.

Die private Trainingseinheit. Die Spielemacher. Richtig.

So gut wie jeder von ihnen war jetzt auf den Beinen. Manchen stand vor Schreck der Mund offen. Sie sahen sie an, sahen einander an. Die meisten lächelten. Sie waren entzückt. Cranes Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus.

Sie hatte Recht gehabt.

_Eine perfekte Vorstellung_.

„Danke", sagte Clove und neigte ihren Kopf.

oOoOoOo

Es war spät am Abend, als Clove und Cato steif nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen, umringt von ihren schnatternden Vorbereitungsteams, ihren Stylisten, ihren Mentoren und natürlich von ihrem Kapitolbegleiter. Sie alle warteten darauf, dass ihre Trainingsergebnisse ausgestrahlt wurden. Alle Beteiligten waren dafür zusammengekommen.

Normalerweise hielten sich ihre Stylisten fern. Es waren zwei Frauen – lang, großgewachsen und gertenschlank, mit chirurgisch veränderten Wangenknochen und Tätowierungen um ihre Augen. Da sie aus Distrikt 2 stammten besaßen Cato und Clove das Privileg zwei der elitärsten Designer im gesamten Kapitol als ihre Stylisten zu haben. Die einzigen Tribute, die ein noch besseres Paar hatten, waren die aus Distrikt 1, aber das war zu erwarten, da ihrer der einzige Distrikt war – abgesehen vom Kapitol –, der sich um so etwas Unbeständiges wie Mode kümmerte.

Im Augenblick schwatzten sie verärgert über Distrikt 12. Clove konnte den eigentümlichen Geruch von Wein und Mottenkugeln riechen, der von ihrer Stylistin kam. Ihr Name war Faun.

„– _Cinna_. Ich verstehe noch nicht einmal wo er herkommt. Es war furchtbar gewagt, was er getan hat. Vielleicht ein bisschen _zu_ gewagt für einen Anfänger", zischte sie in ihrer tiefen Stimme. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, ihre Kostüme waren nett. Aber das Konzept erschien mir ein wenig albern. Und jetzt nennen sie dieses eine kleine Mädchen – oh, wie war ihr Name? Ah, ja, _Katfish –_ sie nennen sie ‚das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht'. Aber mal im Ernst, in _Flammen_ stehen? Für mich ist es nur –"

Clove hörte diesem Gespräch schon bald nicht mehr zu. Pallas stand in der Nähe des Fernsehbildschirms und sah so ängstlich aus, wie immer._Wieso_ war er ständig so nervös? Ihre farbenfrohen Vorbereitungsteams waren überall, sprangen bei den Anordnungen der Stylisten, stürmten im Raum von Ecke zu Ecke. Es war überwältigend sie zu betrachten.

Ihre beiden Mentoren befanden sich hinter ihnen. Lyme stand schweigend, ihre Augen konzentrierten sich auf den Bildschirm, obwohl zurzeit nur Werbespots des Kapitols abgespielt wurden. Brutus war ein wenig lebhafter; er machte Witze auf Pallas' Kosten, lachte laut und trank alkoholische Getränke.

Aber niemand sonst hatte neben Cato und Clove auf dem Sofa Platz genommen. Die zwei sahen einander nicht an, sie sprachen nicht. Sie starrten nur in den Fernseher.

Auf einmal erschien das Wappen des Kapitols auf dem Bildschirm. Lyme drehte die Lautstärke höher, obwohl während der Sendung nichts gespielt wurde außer der Hymne. Es war jedes Jahr das Gleiche; die Hymne wurde abgespielt, ein Bild des Tributs erschien auf dem Bildschirm und daneben standen das Geschlecht und das Siegel des Distrikts, mit ihrer Punktzahl darunter aufleuchtend.

Marvel war der Erste. Er erhielt eine Zehn.

Brutus Reaktion spiegelte Cloves Gedanken wider.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", schimpfte er.

Catos Fäuste waren geballt. Das war schlecht für sie. Wenn Glimmer die gleiche Bewertung erhielt würde Distrikt 1 eine gemeinsame Gesamtsumme von zwanzig haben.

Aber das war nicht der Fall. Als Glimmers Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erschien, leuchtete zu Cloves äußerstem Vergnügen darunter die Nummer Acht auf – eine ziemlich geringe Punktzahl für einen Career.

Clove hielt nun den Atem an. Sie waren die nächsten.

Brutus umklammerte Catos Schultern mit seinen Händen und schüttelte ihn leicht, als sie beide ihre Augen auf den Bildschirm fixierten.

Cato erhielt eine Zehn.

Unmittelbar ließ er einen Freudenschrei raus. Brutus stieß seine Faust mit einem dumpfen _Thud _in Catos Brust und rief: „_Ah ha__!_"

Clove fühlte Lymes warme Hand auf ihre Schulter schleichen, als ihr Bild auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

_Zehn_.

Nun, es war nicht höher als Catos und es gab nun bereits drei von ihnen, die diese Bewertung erhalten hatten, aber es war immer noch gut. Clove brachte ihrem Distrikt keine Schande. Vielleicht war es nicht die _einzige_ Höchstpunktzahl, aber es war immer noch die höchste. Und die anderen Tribute würden sicherlich nicht eine Zehn überragen – sie bezweifelte, dass es selbst die aus Distrikt 4 würden. Ihre größte Konkurrenz war schon vorüber.

Ihre aufleuchtende Zehn hatte Cato und Brutus Beifallsrufe zum Schweigen gebracht.

Als sie den Hals reckte, um dem Gesicht ihres Mentors zu begegnen, hörte ihre Punktzahl nicht auf immer mehr nach einem Erfolg auszusehen. Clove zuckte beinahe zusammen, als Lyme ihr scherzhaft das Haar verwuschelte; eine Geste, die sie niemals von dieser grüblerischen, beherrschten Frau erwartet hätte.

„Du hast es ihnen gezeigt", flüsterte Lyme.

Normalerweise rief solch eine grobe Berührung einen Anflug von Gewalt in Clove hervor. Aber sie unterdrückte es, da es sich gegen Lyme richten würde.

Nun wandte sie sich zu Cato und war sicher ihn zu verspotten. Sein Ausdruck war eisig, trotz des sarkastischen Grinsens, das er zeigte.

„Schätze wir sind gleich auf", sagte er.

„Jah", sagte Clove. „Schätze ich auch."

Die Vorbereitungsteams klatschten und jubelten alle. Pallas sah aus, als würde er wieder zu Atem kommen, nachdem er ihn angehalten hatte. Brutus forderte die Avoxe auf ihm Whiskey zu bringen.

Die beiden aus Distrikt 4 erschienen nun auf dem Bildschirm. Fischkopf bekam nur eine Acht und Marina hatte eine überraschende Neun. Dennoch schlug es sie nicht.

„Ah", seufzte Faun. „Das bedeutet, dass wir dieses Jahr die höchsten Punkte haben!"

Clove fühlte sich jetzt gut. Die erste Reaktion auf ihre Punktzahl kam zum Teil von ihrem überaus kritischen und ein wenig zynischen Charakter. Eine Zehn war gut. Auch wenn sie und Cato sie beide erlangt hatten, war es nicht unbedingt eine Standardpunktzahl für einen Tribut aus Distrikt 2. Und es zeigte ihren Wert. Sie war_ nicht _zu unterschätzen. Sie war gefährlich. Sie würde eine Konkurrenz sein. Und sie hatte ihrem Distrikt Ehre gebracht. Ihre Gedanken wanderten flüchtig zur Akademie – ihre alten Lehrer, die anerkennend mit dem Kopf nickten, auf ihre Fernseher deuteten und den jüngeren Schülern sagten, ihr Beachtung zu schenken.

Sie hatte Sektor Sieben Stolz zurückgebracht. Lyme hatte Recht. Sie _hatte_ es ihnen gezeigt. Sie hatte es ihnen allen gezeigt.

Clove war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie es beinahe verpasst hätte. Wenn Brutus' Schreie nicht gewesen wären oder seine Fäuste, die das Sofa mit so viel Wucht erschütterten, sodass Clove beinahe davon herunterflog, hätte sie es vielleicht. Aber dort war es, direkt auf dem Bildschirm.

Das Siegel von Distrikt 12. Das Mädchen mit dem steinernen Gesicht und olivfarbener Haut. Und die Elf leuchtete unter ihrem Namen auf.

oOoOoOo

„_WAS__?_", schrie Clove. Sie schoss von dem Sofa hoch, wie eine Gewehrkugel.

Eine Elf? Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 12 – dem ärmsten, _schmutzigsten_, erbärmlichsten Distrikt in ganz Panem – bekam eine höhere Punktzahl als sie?

Der hölzerne Couchtisch knirschte auf einmal seitlich quer über den Boden. Dessen Gegenstände zerbrachen in spitze Scherben.

Cato knurrte. „_Dieses kleine, verdammte Miststück__!_"

Waren diese gottverdammten Spielemacher _blind_? War das ein Scherz?

Clove hatte nicht für mehr als die Hälfte ihres Lebens trainiert, um sich von einer schmutzigen, kleinen Provinzbewohnerin die Show stehlen zu lassen, die dorthin zurück gehörte, wo sie herkam: in einem Schuppen lebend und in Scheiße herumwälzend.

Ihr Distrikt, ihre Ehre, alles ging plötzlich in Flammen auf. Zorn stieg in ihrem Körper hoch. Er war ein lebendes, atmendes Ding, das sie von Zeit zu Zeit verbrauchte. Er war ein Wesen, ein Monster, ein alter Freund. Und es war jetzt überall. In ihren pochenden Adern, in ihren bebenden Lippen, in ihren zitternden Händen, in ihren unbeweglichen Beinen.

Im Gegensatz zu Cato, dessen Faust nun in einer Wand steckte, hatte es sie nicht im Besitz. Vielmehr köchelte es und brannte, als sie das alles in sich drin behielt.

_Dieses Mädchen_ würde _sterben_.

Nicht nur in irgendeiner Form. Nein. Sie verdiente etwas _Besonderes_.

Einmal hatte Clove bei sich zu Hause ein Schwein gehäutet. Es war lebendig gewesen, als sie es getan hatte. Das Tier schrie und quiekte, während es verzweifelt versucht hatte sich aus ihrem Griff freizutreten. Seine hervortretenden braunen Augen hatten sie in einer Sprache angefleht, die keine Übersetzung benötigte. Aber sie fuhr damit fort die schleimigen Schichten seines gelben Fleisches wegzureißen, jede neue Hautschicht rötlicher als die vorige.

Wie würde _das_ bei dem Mädchen aus Distrikt 12 sein? Wie würden sich ihre Schreie anhören? Wie würde ihre olivfarbene Haut aussehen, wenn es sich von ihrem Gesicht ablöste? Wäre sie gelb, wie beim Schwein? Vielleicht grünlich? Wann würde sie anfangen zu bluten? Bei dem Schwein hatte es lange gedauert. Erst, als sie das pulsierende, adrige, rosa Muskelgewebe erreicht hatte, sickerten Rinnsale an Blut aus den weißen Fetttaschen …

Der Raum war in Chaos ausgebrochen. Cato schien jedes Mal etwas Neues zu zerbrechen, wenn eine neue Welle von Zorn ihn überrollte. Brutus brüllte ins Leere hinein. Pallas zerbrach sich den Kopf über das Loch in der Wand. Die Stylisten und Vorbereitungsteams hielten an den Seiten Abstand und versuchten niemandem in die Quere zu kommen. Dann marschierte Lyme zu Cato herüber und bändigte ihn.

Clove nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um den Schaden abzuschätzen. Der Tisch, dessen Kratzer jetzt grobe Linien quer über den Boden zogen. Das zackige, schwarze Loch, das sie wie ein Maul in der Wand anstarrte.

Nach dem Starren in die schwarze Leere des Loches, zog der Rest der Nacht an ihr vorüber. Personen redeten mit ihr, gingen an ihr vorbei. Irgendwann war sie in ihrem Bett gelandet. Doch ihre Gedanken waren eine undurchdringliche Wand geworden, die absolut alles um sich herum verdrängte, sodass innerhalb seiner Grenzen nur ein Name den Schwelbrand anheizen konnte.

_Katniss. Katniss. Katniss._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¹ = __„jittering with so much energy he was nearly bouncing off the walls, as usual." __„Bouncing off the walls" ist eine amerikanische Redewendung und bedeutet in diesem Fall, dass er seine Energie oder Aufregung nicht kontrollieren kann. Er kann nicht stillstehen. „jittering" habe ich sinngemäß übersetzt._

_² _„… _couldn't possibly have been more of a guise._"_Guise: Gestalt, Erscheinung, Verkleidung._

_³ = An dieser Stelle eigentlich „came to life". Bei mir wird das Schaubild aber nicht zum Leben erweckt, sondern manifestiert sich nur._

⁴ = _Hier stand noch „a turf (of red hair)", was so viel wie Rasen bedeutet. Im Deutschen wird das nicht gesagt und statt einen anderen Begriff zu finden habe ich es einfach weggelassen._

⁵ _= „his hair ridden thigh". Habe keine Übersetzung für „hair ridden" gefunden und gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass es „haarig" bedeutet._

⁶ = _Subclavian (__Unterschlüsselbeinnerv)__, Brachial (Oberarmarterie), Superficial temporal (Schläfenarterie), Iliaca (__Beckenarterie)__ und Femoral (__Oberschenkelnerv)._ _Für diese Begriffe gibt es keine genaue Übersetzung, zumindest habe ich keine finden können und sie von daher so passend wie möglich übersetzt._

⁷ _= gkmoberg1 hat mir diesen Satz sehr gut erklärt und da ich diese Szene etwas zu knapp geraten finde will ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten und hänge hier seine Erklärung mit an: Clove sticht mit ihren beiden Zeigefingern in den Beckenbereich des Trainers. Er weicht daraufhin zurück und verliert die Balance. Sie tritt in dem Moment gegen seine Beine und bringt ihn somit zu Fall._

⁸ _= „She was high off those eyes." Tja, wie übersetzt man „high"? Ich hoffe, ich habe es mit „in Ekstase versetzen" einigermäßen gut lösen können. Btw: Ich LIEBE diesen Satz! Nicht meinen, den originalen ;)_

⁹„_Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide._"_Das Original gefällt mir besser, da es viel dramatischer klingt. _


	6. Monster und Marionetten

_Hallo,  
tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so lange auf sich warten lassen hat. Ich hatte privat sehr viel um die Ohren.  
Mein Dank geht wieder einmal an _**_gkmoberg1_**_, der mir bei der Übersetzung geholfen hat.  
Und ich bedanke mich auch für die Kommis :)  
_

_Das ist das Kleid, das sich die Autorin für Cloves Interview vorstellt: ______tiny . cc / 794miw_  


_Die Autorin empfiehlt für die Interviewszene einen ganz bestimmten Song: __Falling__ by Bassnectar (feat. Paper Machete). Hier geht's direkt zum Video: ______tiny . cc / 445miw_  


_____(Bei den Links müsst ihr die Leerzeichen rausnehmen.)  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hold your sadness like a puppet. _  
_Keep putting on the play.  
But everything you do is leading to the point. _  
_Where you just won't know what to do.  
And at that moment you may laugh. _  
_But there is someone there who will be laughing louder than you._

(„Sunrise Sunset" – Bright Eyes)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**6. Monster und Marionetten**

Es war zwei Uhr morgens, aber Brutus wusste, wo er ihn finden konnte.

Die Lichter des Aufzugs griffen seine Augen an. Sie waren zu hell. Die Beschriftungen auf den Tasten schienen eher Buchstaben als Nummern zu sein – aber er wusste, dass das nicht stimmen konnte; so viel Alkohol hatte er nicht getrunken. Doch er _hatte_ genug getrunken, um Schwierigkeiten zu haben die Zeichen zu entziffern. Die Aufzugstüren hatten sich schon lange geschlossen, als es ihm endlich gelang auf den Knopf zu hämmern, der mit der ‚12' beschriftet war.

Alles war ruhig in dem dunklen Gang, den die Türen offenbarten, sobald sie sich öffneten. Brutus stand still, bis er den dumpfen Klang von Gläserklirren hörte und ein Lichtschein irgendwo den Flur hinab im Blickfeld erschien. Er folgte ihm.

Der angeschlagene Mann, nachdem er suchte, saß allein und übel gelaunt in einem Raum, der für Avoxe bestimmt war und ließ eine Flasche Alkohol seine Qualen lindern.

Brutus kannte ihn seit einigen Jahren. Sie waren Sieger – sie hatten zusammen als Mentoren betreut. Jedoch war es schwer zu sagen ob der Mann ihn durchaus verachtete oder nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass Brutus' Tribute seine jedes Jahr umzubringen schienen.

„Haymitch, mein alter Freund."

Die unerwartete Stimme reichte aus, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Haymitch von seinem Barhocker heruntersprang, diesen mehrere Meter hinter sich fliegend beförderte, und ein Messer mehrmals durch die Luft schlitzte, bevor sich Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Seine blutunterlaufenden, grauen Augen verengten sich.

„Was zur _Hölle_ machst du hier, Brutus?", lallte er. Wie üblich war er betrunken. Vielleicht mehr als gewöhnlich.

„Witzige Geschichte, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Brutus. „Vor einigen Stunden hatte ich das Vergnügen mit dem Inhaber des Gebäudes über die finanziellen Kosten zu verhandeln, die resultierten, als mein Tribut ein beschissenes Loch direkt durch unsere Wand geschlagen hat. Deshalb hatte ich, um die Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden, ein paar Drinks. Aber dann ging unten in der Vitrine der Alkohol aus."

Haymitch nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Als die Flasche mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Tisch schlug, sagte er schlau: „Du hättest einfach mehr bestellen können."

„Nun, vielleicht wollte ich Gesellschaft", sagte Brutus.

Für mehrere Minuten wichen sie beide nicht von der Stelle; Brutus, im Eingang stehend, Haymitch, der ihn wütend anstarrte, von seinem Platz am Tisch aus. Nach einer Weile deutete er mit der Flasche in die Richtung des Barhockers ihm gegenüber und goss Alkohol in ein schwerwiegendes Glas. Er schob es zu Brutus.

„Das war für dich dieses Jahr durchaus eine Ernte", sagte Brutus.

Der einzige Laut, den er zur Antwort erhielt war Haymitchs Schlucken. Anschließend winkte er mit der Hand, die Anmerkung abweisend. „Bitte, lass uns zu dem wirklichen Grund kommen, weshalb –" er hielt inne, um einen Rülpser freizulassen, der klang, als ob er irgendetwas anderes als Gas mit sich gebracht haben mochte, „– du hier bist."

Brutus entschied nach welcher Herangehensweise er vorgehen wollte. Erneut legte sich Stille über sie.

„Wie hat sie das gemacht?", fragte er schließlich.

Haymitchs Lächeln war finster. „Du denkst wirklich, dass ich dir das sage?"

Brutus fühlte wie sein Temperament aufbrauste, deshalb lehnte er sich vom Tisch zurück, anstatt darauf zu reagieren und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um den Inhalt des Glases seine Kehle herunterzuschütten. Es war stark. Es war wirklich stark. Haymitch alberte nicht herum.

Als er seinen Mund öffnete um auszuatmen, fühlte sich die Luft des Raumes kalt an. Sofort verdickte sich der Dunstschleier vor seinen Augen.

„War mir nicht sicher, was ich dachte", sagte er und lehnte seinen Kopf mit einem heftigen _Knack_ zur Seite. „Es ist nur so eine derartige Kehrtwendung. Normalerweise gehen deine Tribute womit aus? Einer Vier … Einer Drei … Dieses Jahr hast du nicht nur eine Acht, sondern eine _Elf_."

„Alles hat ein erstes Mal", meinte Haymitch. „Normalerweise schlagen deine Tribute keine Löcher durch Wände."

Erneutes Schweigen. Beide Männer lehnten sich leicht zurück, starrten einander träge durch halb geöffnete Augen an. Brutus lehnte sich schließlich mit dem Körper über den Tisch. Er lächelte.

„Deine werden sterben, Haymitch."

Haymitch brach in barsches Gelächter aus. Dann hämmerte er seine Faust auf den Tisch und riss seine Augen weit auf. Seine grauen Iriden köchelten. Unter seinem Lächeln waren seine Zähne zusammengebissen. „_Nein, wirklich?_ Ist das nicht das Spiel? Dreiundzwanzig von diesen Tributen werden sterben." Die Flasche war wieder an seinen Lippen.

„Oh, nein, nein, nein. Ich hätte konkreter sein sollen", sagte Brutus. „Meine Tribute wollen deren Blut. Nein – vielleicht sollte ich lieber sagen, sie wollen _ihr_ Blut. Es wird eine ziemliche Show werden, wenn sie sie erwischen. Du hättest das Feuer in den Augen meines Jungen sehen sollen, als er diese Elf gesehen hat."

Haymitch blieb unbeeindruckt, als er mit der Flasche in seiner Hand herumspritzte. „Ich bin sicher in deinen war auch ziemlich viel", sagte er.

Dies brachte Brutus aus der Fassung, selbst in seinem verlangsamten Zustand.

„Kann schon sein", lächelte er. „Es spielt allerdings keine Rolle, wie ich das empfand. Ich werde nicht in dieser Arena sein. Trotzdem, das wird dieses Jahr ein interessantes Spiel sein … Für uns beide."

Haymitch war auf etwas in der Maserung des Tisches fokussiert. Ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus, bis er über das ganze Gesicht über strahlte.

„Ah, aber ist es das nicht immer, Brutus?", sagte er.

Dann würde er plötzlich hysterisch, so unbeherrscht wie ein Kind. Sein irres Gelächter vibrierte von den Wänden des Raumes zurück. Es hallte von den Kochtöpfen und Pfannen wider, die über der Küchenspüle hingen. Es übertönte Brutus, als er ihm für den Drink dankte und sich vom Tisch abstieß. Es verfolgte ihn den dunklen Flur hinunter und zurück zum Aufzug. Es verfolgte ihn den ganzen Weg zum zweiten Stock.

oOoOoOo

Auch wenn sie nicht träumte sah Clove trotzdem Dinge, wenn sie schlief. Oft waren es Erinnerungen – Erinnerungen des Tages, Erinnerungen, die schon lange her waren, sich wiederholende Gedanken. Jedoch verschwanden sie immer wieder schnell.

Ihre Ruhepausen, wenn sie kamen, würden einige Stunden sein, in denen ihr Körper der Erholung erlag, während sie das Bewusstsein erlangte und wieder verlor. Manchmal wurde sie wachgerufen, von dem Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme. Manchmal waren es die Geräusche von anderen, reale und imaginäre.

Diese Nacht sah sie Bilder in eine graue Wand eingeritzt: eine Regenwolke, ein Baum, Monster, Kinder, Mama, Pferde, ein Engel, ein Haus, eine Spinne, ein Dämon.

Danach sah sie eine andere Wand. Diese Wand war blau. Und diese Wand war nicht verschwommen; sie war klar und detailliert. Diese Wand war real, es war ihre Decke. Die Decke ihres vorläufigen Zimmers. Sie war im Kapitol und wartete auf die Hunger Games.

_Noch ein Tag_.

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

Heute war der letzte Tag. Morgen würde sie in der Arena sein.

Sie wusste Schlaf würde jetzt nicht zu ihr zurückkehren, also stand sie auf und fing an ihr Zimmer zu durchschreiten. Morgen würde alles sein. Alles, wofür sie ihr ganzes Leben lang trainiert hatte. Aufregung begann irgendwo tief in ihrem Magen zu brodeln und plötzlich hatte es ihren gesamten Körper überflutet. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Füße bewegten sich voreinander schneller und schneller.

Wen würde sie zuerst töten? War das wichtig? Nein, nein, war es nicht. Denn sie würde_ töten_. Dieses Gefühl, dieses Gefühl, _oh _wie sie sich danach sehnte es jetzt zu empfinden. Wie sehnlichst sie sich wünschte zu wissen wie es sich _anfühlen_ würde.

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu duschen. Heute würde es reichlich farbenprächtige Hände geben, erpicht darauf sie zu baden. Begierig darauf ihre kleine Puppe zu gestalten, um sie dem Kapitol zu präsentieren. Die Interviews fanden heute Abend statt.

Clove interessierte sich für nichts davon.

Das alles war bloß eine Ablenkung. Sie machte sich nichts daraus, was das Kapitol nun von ihr dachte. Lediglich die Trainingsergebnisse hatten eine Rolle gespielt, damit sie es ihrem Distrikt zurückzahlen konnte, und jetzt war sie nichts weiter schuldig. Nun waren es einzig und allein _ihre_ Bedürfnisse und _ihre_ Wünsche, die zählten. Und sie wollte in diese Arena hinein.

Es hätten Stunden sein können, es hätten Jahre sein können, die sie auf diesem Fußboden auf- und abging. Irgendwann schlug eine Faust gegen ihre Tür und sie war von Azurblau_¹_ lichtüberströmt.

_Nur noch ein Tag_.

oOoOoOo

In Grau gekleidete Männer arbeiteten daran das Loch in der Wand mit etwas Dickem und Blauen auszufüllen. Ihre weißen Handschuhe fuhren immer wieder darüber, drängten es dazu sich zu schließen. Clove beobachtete wie es sich schloss, wie das Auge eines schlafenden Giganten.

„Seid vorsichtig!", spöttelte Pallas. Er zeigte einen anklagenden, stummeligen Finger. „Bewegt euch nicht zu hastig. Ich möchte diese Arbeit vernünftig erledigt haben!"

Und anschließend sah der kleine Mann, der diesen Morgen wie ein kugelrundes Bonbon² gekleidet war, zu Cato, um ihn mit seinen perlenartigen Augen zornig anzustarren. Ihr Kapitolbegleiter war in einer besonders schlechten Stimmung gewesen, nach dem kleinen Kunststück, das der Junge letzte Nacht abgezogen hatte. Er bemühte sich nicht seine Abneigung ihnen gegenüber noch länger zu verstecken.

Clove erkannte, dass ihr Distriktpartner letzte Nacht nicht sehr gut geschlafen haben musste. Dort in den Falten seines Mundes und in den Höhlen seiner Wangen schienen sich dauerhafte Schatten zu bilden. Unter seinen Augen waren die winzigsten blauen Adern sichtbar. Sie fielen Clove auf – diese Adern. Ganz gleich wie dick seine Haut woanders sein mochte, sie war doch so empfindlich unter seinen Augen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass irgendetwas an Cato empfindlich war, aber er war ein menschliches Wesen und alle Menschen hatten solche dünne, dünne Haut unter ihren Augen.

Er benutzte einen Löffel, um was auch immer seine Tasse ausfüllte zu verrühren, erzeugte ein hypnotisches _klink, klink, klink _Geräusch, das erst stoppte, als er bemerkte, dass Cloves Augen auf ihm lagen. Er erstarrte unmittelbar und hielt sie in seinem stechenden Blick gefangen. Sein Mund war eine schmale Linie.

Sie sah weg.

„In Ordnung", seufzte Lyme von ihrer Ecke des Tisches. „Wir haben nur bis zur Mitte des Nachmittags, um euch zwei für die Interviews heute Abend fertig zu machen. Danach wird der Rest des Tages euren Stylisten ausgehändigt. Clove, iss dein Essen schnell auf."

Als sie aufstand, um ihr zu folgen, führte Lyme sie zu einem schmalen, mit Büchern gefüllten Zimmer auf ihrer Etage. Wie gewöhnlich brachte ihr Mentor die Sache gleich auf den Punkt. Clove hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, als sie sagte: „Du brauchst ein Image. Wir werden dich an das Kapitol verkaufen müssen."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie mich mögen", fauchte Clove.

„Oh, aber das wird es", sagte Lyme. „Und du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: Du bemühst dich jetzt oder du bemühst dich in der Arena, wenn du den Hungertod stirbst."

Cloves Kiefer spannte sich an, aber sie löste sich von ihrem Stolz und schluckte die Worte hinunter, die ihr Mund drohte freizulassen.

„Das dachte ich mir. Vielleicht willst du das jetzt nicht hören, aber du bist nicht der übliche Distrikt Zwei Tribut. Du bist eher klein. Es wird für die Leute leicht sein dich zu übersehen. Also werden wir dich in einem Licht porträtieren, in dem sie es _nicht können_. Wir wissen alle welche Methode Cato benutzen wird."

Lyme musste es noch nicht einmal sagen. Ja, sie alle wussten was Cato für das Kapitol sein würde. Dieses Jahr stach er als der brutale, gewalttätige Killer hervor. Er würde viele Sponsoren bekommen. Und er würde noch nicht einmal etwas wirklich ‚spielen' brauchen. Allein seine bloße wahre Arroganz würde ausreichen – sie würden es fressen wie Käfer auf verfaulten Früchten.

„Aber für dich will ich etwas machen, das nicht dezent ist, aber dich nicht als eingebildet darstellt. Du bist ein Mädchen und du bist jung. Faun wird dich wunderschön aussehen lassen –"

Clove sah in Gedanken ein Bild von sich selbst, in Tüll gekleidet, kichernd und Küsse zum Kapitol pustend. „Ich werde_ nicht_ Glimmer sein", blaffte sie.

Lyme hörte augenblicklich auf zu reden und ihre Augen bohrten sich in Clove. Die Botschaft, die Klappe zu halten, war unmissverständlich.

„Wir werden diese Einstellung von dir in Ordnung bringen müssen", sagte Lyme einen Moment später. „Ein Jahr hatte ich ein Mädchen, das diesen Ansatz wählte und ich habe noch nie einen Tribut aus unserem Distrikt mit weniger Sponsoren ausgehen gesehen. Niemand will eine kleine Göre sehen."

Clove starrte sie tapfer für einen weiteren Moment wütend an, aber nachdem sie ausatmete fuhr Lyme fort.

„Du wirst gefährlich sein", sprach sie mit Endgültigkeit aus.

Clove durchdachte das. _Gefährlich. _Dieses Wort wiederholte sich in ihren Gedanken und sie fing an den Klang davon mehr und mehr zu mögen. Wenn sie für diese ignoranten kleinen Biester in eine Show gesteckt werden musste, hatte sie nichts dagegen diese Rolle zu spielen.

„Lass sie wissen, dass du eine Kraft bist, mit der man rechnen muss. Du wirst stark und bestimmt sein. Lach nicht zu viel; verteile nicht zu viele Lächeln. Sei aber kein Stein und sei nicht distanziert. Sei nicht bescheiden, aber sei auch nicht allzu selbstbewusst. Sei bedrohlich, aber trete nicht arrogant auf. Behaupte dich mit einem Auftreten, das nicht vergessen wird. Die Zuschauer kennen dich ohnehin schon. Bisher ist dein Image gut; deine Punktzahl war eine der Höchsten –"

Cloves Hände ballten sich hierbei zu Fäusten. Sie wollte nicht über die Trainingsergebnisse reden. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass sie erwähnt wurden. Lyme musste das bemerkt haben, denn sie war bei dem, was sie gesagte hatte, verstummt.

„Hör mir zu", sagte sie ernst. „Wir wissen nicht was gestern in diesem Trainingszenter passiert ist. Es könnte alles gewesen sein. Aber du darfst etwas nicht vergessen: Du bist aus Distrikt Zwei, _sie_ ist aus Zwölf. Lass dich _nicht_ von ihr verunsichern. Dieser Ratschlag kann auch nützlich für die Arena sein."

Nun ging Lyme mit einem Knie vor ihr in die Hocke, ihre Augen unergründlich auf Cloves gerichtet.

„Bewahre einen kühlen Kopf", sagte sie. „In der Sekunde, in der sich dein Zorn stärker als du erweisen lässt, könnte es das Ende von allem sein. Verstehst du?"

Zu sagen, dass ihr Zorn sich stärker als sie erwies würde voraussetzen, dass es keinen permanenten Einfluss auf alles hatte was Clove tat. Er war ihr Brennstoff. Er war ihre Motivation. Er rief jeden Gedanken hervor, den sie hatte. Und er verschwand niemals. Er hatte sie schon längst von innen heraus vernichtet. Aber er war ein Teil von ihr. Und er war etwas, das sie gewiss nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Doch Clove nickte trotzdem zustimmend mit ihrem Kopf.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit wie Lyme mit ihr übte wie man sprach und Fragen auf eine Art beantwortete, die zu dem Standpunkt passte, den Clove einnehmen würde. Sie arbeiteten an ihrer Unverfrorenheit, was schwer zu beheben war. Lyme ließ sie mehrere Male mit kräftigen Schritten durch den Raum laufen und lehrte sie wie sie ihren Rücken gerade bog, ohne ihre Brust herauszustrecken. Sie übten zusammen das Interview, jedoch verlief dies nicht sehr gut aufgrund von Lymes Unfähigkeit kreative Fragen zu stellen. An einem gewissen Punkt konnte Clove es nicht mehr schaffen sich zurückzuhalten.

„Es interessiert mich nicht Sponsoren zu bekommen!", fauchte sie wütend und sprang nahezu von Lyme weg. „Mir sind ihre Geschenke egal! Ich brauche sie nicht, um mich zu retten! Es ist mir egal, ob sie wollen, dass ich gewinne! Es ist mir sogar egal, ob ich gewinne!"

Lymes Gesichtszüge waren auf einmal wutentbrannt. Clove hatte noch nie so viel Emotion auf ihrem Gesicht angezeigt gesehen.

„Es ist dir egal, ob du gewinnst?", blaffte sie, ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider. „Warum bist du dann hier?"

Für einen Moment konnte Clove keine Worte finden. Das unverwüstliche Starren ihres Mentors würde sie sicher erweichen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern genügend Mut aufzubringen, um wieder ihren Mund zu öffnen. Doch ihre Antwort war aufrichtig.

„Ich will spielen", sagte Clove.

Daraufhin saßen sie lange ohne etwas zu sagen beieinander. Lymes Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich zu Stein und als dies geschah konnte Clove sie nicht mehr ansehen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ein Stück Farbe, irgendwo hinter Lymes linker Schulter, das so aussah, als würde es bald von der Wand herunterkommen.

Aber schließlich sprach sie noch einmal.

„Du sorgst dafür, dass das Interview gut verläuft", sagte Lyme. „Wenn auch nur für die Lehrer und Fachmänner, die vermutlich ihre Ärsche aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, um dich hierherzukriegen." Anschließend stand sie auf, um den Raum zu verlassen, doch bevor sie das tat drehte sie leicht ihren Kopf, während sie Clove weiterhin den Rücken zukehrte, und fügte mit konzentrierter Stimme hinzu:

„Werf nicht alles weg und vergeude ihre Zeit und Anstrengung."

Und dann war Lyme weg. Clove blieb allein im Raum zurück und bemerkte stumpf wie die meiste Wärme zusammen mit ihr genommen wurde.

oOoOoOo

„Oh, Süße, du musst dein Haar wirklich häufiger bürsten."

Cloves buntes, kicherndes Vorbereitungsteam hatte ihre Arme und Beine an einem Stuhl festgeschnallt und eine grüne Hand hielt nun ihre Stirn fest, als sie ein seltsames Gerät verwendeten, das an ihrem Haar zog und bewirkte, dass es rauchte. Gelegentlich verbrannte es ihre Kopfhaut. Dies sollte sicherlich eine Art von Folter sein. Möglicherweise wäre Clove ein wenig besser dran gewesen, wenn sie nicht versucht hätte eines der Mitglieder ihres Vorbereitungsteams anzugreifen. Zumindest hätte man sie dann nicht angeschnallt.

Seit Stunden hatten sie sie nun schon wie ein schönes Stück Fleisch vorbereitet. Sie hatten seltsame Hautcremes auf ihren gesamten Körper und verkrustete Puder aller Art auf ihr Gesicht gerieben, die unglaublich juckten. Ihre Wimpern waren aufs Höchstmaß angegriffen worden, wodurch sie sich vollkommen schwer auf ihren Lidern anfühlten und ihre Sicht hatte nun ein schwarzes dichtes Dach. Sie hatten Glitzer auf ihr Gesicht gepustet und sie malten etwas Kaltes auf ihre Lippen.

Die Tür des Raumes öffnete sich, um ihre Stylistin, Faun, zum Vorschein zu bringen. Ihre dramatischen Absätze klackerten, als sie über dem abnormen weißen Marmorflur entlangging. Wie üblich lag ein langer, rosa Stift träge zwischen ihren Fingern, und aus ihm heraus kam Qualm, wenn sie ihn gelegentlich an ihren Mund brachte und an ihm zog. Clove hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber es hatte einen eigentümlichen, natürlichen Geruch, der vor allem von einer Person kam, dessen gesamter Körper vielleicht genetisch verändert war.

Clove gezügelt zu sehen brachte ein Schmunzeln auf ihre gelben Lippen. „Schon wieder unartig, Liebes?"

Clove_ verabscheute _diese Frau.

Als Reaktion starrte sie sie wütend an. Eine Stimme aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes schrie: „Sie hat mich mit Pinzetten angegriffen, Faun!"

Faun rollte mit den Augen. „Nun, das ist der Grund, weshalb du zuerst _wachst_ und später Fragen stellst. Jetzt _raus hier._ Ihr alle."

Bei dem Klatschen ihrer Hände, die einem Dutzend Regenbögen glichen, drängten sich künstliche Geschöpfe zur Tür wie Kakerlaken, die vor dem Licht flüchteten.

„Also", sagte Faun, ließ einen langen hell lackierten Fingernagel Cloves Kiefer entlang fahren – knapp außer Beißreichweite. „Ich hatte ein kleines Gespräch mit deinem Mentor über deine Vorgehensweise für das Interview. Dein Kleid wird _perfekt_ dazu passen."

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und bewegte ihre Hände wellenartig in der Luft, die daraufhin gespenstische Rauchschwaden hinterließen. „Wenn du dich für Gefahr entscheidest, dann wäre es nur passend dich als etwasMächtiges, etwas_ Unsterbliches _darzustellen. Eine Schöpfung von Schönheit, direkt aus dem Himmel selbst. Ein antikes Wesen, das nicht an menschliche Maßstäbe von Zeit und Raum, Leben und Tod, gebunden ist: eine_ Göttin_."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie in Cloves Augen nach irgendeiner Form von Begeisterung bei ihren Worten suchte. Aber dort war nichts. Unverzüglich wurde das Lächeln eine Grimasse.

„Dein Enthusiasmus macht mich einfach fertig, Schätzchen", sagte sie und dann verengten sich ihre Augen. „Ich werde dich entlassen. Aber bevor du irgendetwas Voreiliges tust, lass mich dich nur daran erinnern, dass hier Kameras sind, die jede deiner Bewegungen beobachten. Und _ich _bin ein hochrangiger Einwohner dieses schönen Kapitols. Wohingegen du, nun, in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden wirst du in Blut und Schmutz umherkriechen."

Ihre offensichtliche Angst brachte ein Lächeln auf Cloves Gesicht. „Oh, aber ich würde es nicht wagen", höhnte sie.

Wie sehr sich Clove wünschte, dass ihre liebenswürdige Stylistin morgen in dieser Arena sein würde.

Irgendwann nachdem sie losgebunden worden war, in einen Überzug an Kleidungsstücken gerungen und in Absatzschuhe gezwängt, war sie imstande vor den Spiegel zu treten.

Als sie es tat sah sie ein fremdes Wesen darin gefangen. Es starrte sie hinter dicken, schwarzen Wimpern mit Interesse an. Goldene Farbflecken waren in einem komplizierten, aber raffinierten Muster entlang der Augenwinkel platziert und ihre Augenbrauen waren dunkle, perfekt geformte Bögen. Die Haut des Gesichts könnte Seide sein, makellos und matt ohne eine einzige Sommersprosse, die ihre weichen Wangen befleckten. Ein langer Vorhang von Haaren, so Schwarz wie Öl, floss über eine von ihren schönen Schultern, detailliert mit einzelnen geflochtenen Zöpfen.

Das Wesen spielte mit dem Stoff des Kleides, das es ummantelte – in der Farbe eines frischen fliederfarbenen Blütenblattes. Es strich eine Hand über die kleinen Halbmonde ihrer blassen Brüste unter zwei Blütenverkleidungen aus Spitze, zu einem Ausschnitt verbunden, der elegant aber verwegen tief herabschoss. Und anschließend die andere über die nackte Haut ihrer Hüften und Oberschenkel, die durch Kaskaden von Spitze spähten, das sich an ihren Seiten herunter kräuselten. Ihre bemalten Lippen rollten sich zusammen.

Diese unirdische Schönheit war nicht sie. Sie war nicht sterblich. Sie _war_ eine Göttin.

Und sie war auch viel, viel älter als fünfzehn.

Oh, würde Lyme nicht zufrieden sein, mit dem was ihre Stylistin erschaffen hatte? Zusammen würden Clove und dieses Ding heute Abend _viele_ Sponsoren gewinnen.

Den ersten Beweis davon bekam sie nachdem Faun sie in den Flur gedrängt hatte, wo sie sich vor Cato stehend wiederfand.

Als er sie erblickte glitt sein Gesicht sehr schnell in mehrere verschiedene Ausdrücke. Zuerst hoben sich überrascht seine Augenbrauen, dann verengten sich seine Augen; womöglich bei der Erkenntnis, dass ihre Erscheinung heute Abend ausreichen würde, um ihm bei der Gunst um die Zuschauer eine Konkurrenz zu sein. Aber dann veränderten sich seine Gesichtszüge zu etwas, wofür Clove einen Moment brauchte, um es zu verstehen. Als sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen, war es kein höhnisches Grinsen. Seine Augen verweilten auf jeder ihrer Kurven. Dann, wenn sie auf ihrer Brust zu liegen schienen, war sie imstande den Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern.

Hunger.

Aber er sah auch ziemlich verwegen aus, nicht wahr? Das Jackett, das er trug, war hervorragend geschneidert. Es umrandete seine breiten Schultern und schmiegte sich an den richtigen Stellen an seine Arme. Das graue Shirt darunter war gerade genug aufgeknöpft, um die Haut³ seiner Brust zu entblößen. Sein dunkelblondes Haar, ursprünglich nah am Haaransatz geschnitten, war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, seitdem sie angekommen waren, und war ein bisschen unordentlich gestylt, aber auf eine vollkommen sexy Art …

Clove unterbrach ihren eigenen Gedankengang. Sexy? Brachte sie wirklich gerade _Cato_ mit dem Wort _sexy_ in Verbindung? Sie brauchte einen Moment um die Unmöglichkeit dieser Aussage zu bestimmen.

Nun, er war sehr männlich. Einmal hatte sie die entblößte obere Hälfte seines Körpers gesehen, angestrahlt von dem Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster des Zuges hereinkam, der sie zum Kapitol gebracht hatte. Es war, als würde sie eine lebende Statue ansehen, geformt zur Perfektion – die Art, die antike Künstler einst erschufen, um Krieger oder Götter darzustellen. Die definierten Muskeln seiner Brust und seines Bauches waren auf eine Art in glatte Haut eingemeißelt der Stein ähnelte. Und sein Gesicht war nicht gerade hässlich. Sie sah es gerade an; die kräftige, markante Kinnpartie, makellose hohe Wangenknochen, die von gescheiten Händen eines Künstlers gezeichnet sein konnten, Lippen, die von vollendeter Form waren …

Okay, er konnte also sexy sein. Das würde keinen Unterschied darin machen ihn zu töten. Eventuell würde es das sogar erfreulicher machen. Clove fragte sich, ob in seine Eingeweide zu stechen eine ähnliche Empfindung auslösen würde, wie durch eine Wassermelone zu schneiden.

Trotz dieser Gedanken, streifte Clove dennoch ihre Hüfte gegen seinen Oberschenkel, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

oOoOoOo

Die Interviews wurden auf der großflächigen Bühne dem Stadtzentrum gegenüber abgehalten, die vor dem Gebäude stand, in dem sich ihr Trainingszenter und die Apartments befanden. Alle vierundzwanzig Tribute würden in einem Bogen um Caesar, sitzen alle imstande jedes Interview live zu sehen. Clove und Cato waren die Letzten die eintrafen und unverzüglich wurden sie von ihren Stylisten abgekratzt, sobald sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten.

Sie wurden für Clove zu schnell geschoben, die in ihren hohen Absätzen kaum funktionsgemäß laufen konnte, ganz zu schweigen bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten. Doch sie ging an etwas vorbei, das die Unruhe verlangsamte.

Na sah sie heute Abend nicht einfach _heiß_⁴ aus? Ihre grauen Augen blickten Clove nicht an, sie schien so verwirrt und gehetzt wie der Rest von ihnen. Ihr Haar befand sich nicht in seinem üblichen Zopf. Ihr Gesicht sah nicht ganz so hohl aus wie normalerweise. Oh, wie _schön_ sie war.

Katniss. Ihre süße, kleine Katniss.

Sie war so nah, dass Clove ihr Parfum riechen konnte. So, so nah. Nah genug dass noch nicht einmal eine Armlänge nötig war um ihre Kehle zu ergreifen …

Cloves Hand hatte sich unwillkürlich von ihrer Seite bewegt. Doch das Mädchen war bereits weg. Sie gingen jetzt an den anderen Tributen vorbei, ihre Körper gehüllt in Gewänder und Stoffe aller Arten und Farben. Dann wurden sie schließlich hinter Marvel deponiert. Clove stürzte beinahe in ihn. Als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte, richtete er seinen Blick vergnügt auf sie.

„Na wenn sich da nicht jemand nett zurechtgemacht hat", sagte er.

Gemeinsam vertraten er und Glimmer Distrikt 1 beinahe zu wörtlich – Marvel mit seinem exquisiten silbernen Anzug, der nahezu aus Metall gemacht zu sein schien. Und Glimmer mit ihrem goldenen, beinahe durchsichtigen Kleid, das jede Kurve ihres Körpers liebkoste und in der Farbe zu ihrem Haar passte.

„Genauso wie ihr", meinte Cato, wenngleich seine Augen nur auf Glimmer fokussiert waren, die ihn mit roten Lippen süßlich anlächelte.

Aber das war alles wofür sie Zeit hatten, denn plötzlich erschien ein Mann vor Glimmer und führte sie, und folglich den Rest der Reihe, auf die Bühne.

**[„Falling" von Bassnectar (feat. Paper Machete) einschalten]**

Das Erste das Clove wahrnahm war die Nachtluft, die ihr mit ihrem kühlen Brennen ins Gesicht schlug. Sie bemerkte flüchtig, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sie, seitdem sie sich bei der Ernte freiwillig gemeldet hatte, draußen war. Grelle Lichter erschufen einen Heiligenschein um Marvels ohnehin schon goldenen Hinterkopf und sie folgte ihm so gedankenlos wie eine Motte. Dann überspülten sie die Wellen der schreienden Stimmen. Sie waren unglaublich laut, fast hypnotisierend. Als sich ihre Augen den blendenden Lichtern der Bühne anpassten, konnte sie den Ursprung sehen.

Tausende Menschen.

Es war buchstäblich wirklich ein Meer. Ein Meer, besprenkelt mit Kameras und aufleuchtenden Lichtfunken. Menschen überfluteten den Boden, sie hingen von ihren Balkonen herunter, sie wanken, sie jubelten. Ihre Schreie drangen in ihren Geist ein, strömten durch ihren Körper und brachten sie von der Bühne fort. Clove war nur einen Schritt auf das Geräusch zugegangen, als eine Hand sie mit Gewalt in einen Sitz zerrte. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihren Seiten. Marvel nahm Platz zu ihrer Rechten und Cato, die gewaltvolle Hand, saß zu ihrer Linken und beobachtete sie mit gesenkten Augenbrauen.

Alle Tribute nahmen Platz. Heute Abend waren sie alle nur Marionetten an Bindfäden, gezogen von ihren Mentoren und ihren Stylisten, um die Volksmassen des Kapitols zu unterhalten.

Caesar hüpfte sofort auf die Bühne, gefärbt in Taubenblau. Das trieb den ohnehin schon unvorstellbar lauten Geräuschpegel des Publikums auf die Spitze. Irgendwo begann Musik zu spielen. Der Klang von Trompeten riss durch die Luft.

Und dann begann das Puppenspiel. Jeder hatte eine Rolle zu spielen.

Glimmer war die Erste, die Verruchte.

Eine der ältesten von ihnen, mit all den Kurven die dafür sprachen. Sie stolzierte auf die Bühne, schwang ihre Hüften, gehüllt in flüssigem Gold. Caesar küsste ihre Hand. Sie verzog ihre kirschroten Lippen zu einem Schmollmund; ließ ihre verführerischen smaragdfarbenen Augen zu den Kapitolmännern in der ersten Reihe der Menge flattern. Ihre Hände schwirrten zu Caesars Arm, um ihn scherzhaft zu schlagen. Der Buzzer erklang. Sie war fertig.

Marvel schritt nun zur Bühne, der Publikumsliebling.

Der lässige, bezaubernde Junge mit Erhabenheit und Überlegenheit. Er hatte das Publikum von dem Moment an, als er ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit rückte. Er schaffte es sie in seine Antworten auf Caesars Fragen mit einzubeziehen, in einer Vorführung von makelloser Selbstdarstellung. Er ließ für sie weiße Lächeln aufleuchten. Als Caesar ihn fragte, ob er dachte, dass er eine harte Konkurrenz haben würde, wendete er sich den Tributen mit einem gleichgültigen Blick zu und machte ein übertriebenes Schulterzucken.

„Ich weiß nicht, Caesar", seufzte er. „Ich_ denke,_ ich kann mit ihnen allen fertig werden. Aber können wie eine Gruppenzählung hierauf bekommen?" Er deutete auf den Personenkreis und das Gebrüll der Zustimmung begann bevor Caesar auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte zu fragen:

„Was denkt ihr, Leute? Haben wir hier unseren Sieger?"

Ihre Schreie fuhren fort, sogar nachdem der Buzzer erklungen war, und Marvel sich hingesetzt hatte.

Wieder einmal begann die Welt sich unrealistisch langsam zu bewegen. Caesar hob seine Hände zum Publikum, das sich sichtlich einstimmig bewegte, als ob es an sich eine einzelne lebende Einheit wäre. Supernovae zündeten um ihn herum. Für einen Moment hörte Clove nichts außer den Worten:

„Als nächstes haben wir unseren ersten Distrikt Zwei Tribut."

In diesem Moment war es nicht die Maske, die sie trug, die unsterblich war – es war sie. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz. Mächtig. Bedrohlich.

„_Clove__!_"

_Gefährlich._

Der gewaltige Lärm der Menge war fast zu einem sichtbaren Wesen geworden, so kräftig wie der Wind. Clove schritt ihm entgegen, als sie auf Caesar zuging. Alles, was im Mittelpunkt unter die grellen Lichter eintauchte, wurde in allen Einzelheiten beleuchtet, einschließlich der kleinen Partikel, die in der Luft um sie und Caesar herum schwebten. Aus der Nähe konnte sie jede Pore seines Gesichts unter den Schichten von weißem Puder, die darüber geschmiert waren, sehen, jeden Riss in seinen blauen Lippen. Sie wurde an ein Monster erinnert.

Caesar machte ihrem Kleid ein Komplement und Lymes Stimme erschallte in ihrem Kopf: _Niemand will eine kleine Göre sehen_. Clove bedankte sich liebenswürdig bei ihm.

Sie fingen an sich in Fragen zu vertiefen – über ihre Fahrt mit dem Streitwagen, über ihre Stylistin, über die Gefahren des Trainings. Clove hielt ihre Antworten vage, aber achtete darauf perfekt gespielte Lächeln hinzuzufügen, wenn nötig. Ihr Gesicht erschien auf all den gewaltigen Bildschirmen, die an mehreren Gebäuden des Zentrums hingen. Was sie sah, all das, was geschah, nahm eine surreale Qualität an. Sogar ihre Sicht schien unklar zu sein.

Das Interview war komplett an ihr vorbeigezogen und das Ende rückte näher. Aber sie wusste, was sich Caesar für den Schluss aufhob.

„Nun, wir lieben immer unsere Tribute aus Distrikt Zwei. Nicht wahr?" Er drehte sich zum Publikum, das in Erwiderung grölte. Sie hörten nicht auf, als er seinen Fokus wieder auf Clove richtete. „Aber ich muss sagen, du bist mit Abstand die jüngste, die ich seit langer Zeit für deinen Distrikt freiwillig melden gesehen habe. Was half dir bei der Entscheidung dies zu tun?"

Clove antwortete ehrlich. „Ich war bereit zu kämpfen", sagte sie.

Die Reaktion der Menge kam unverzüglich. Sie jubelten ihr zu. Caesar stieß ein kühnes Lachen aus.

„Dann must du wegen morgen sehr aufgeregt sein", sagte er.

„Ja", sagte Clove mit einem finsteren Lächeln. „Ja, das bin ich."

„Nun, wenn ich dich so sehe wie du bist, in diesem Augenblick, kann ich nicht behaupten, dass ich mir vorstellen kann, dass du auch nur einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun kannst." Er wandte sich um und redete erneut mit dem Publikum. „Ich meine, schaut sie euch an! Sie ist einfach wunderschön, nicht wahr?" Ihre Schreie der Zustimmung folgten. Caesar war wieder zu ihr zurück, aber er hatte keine Frage, er wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Clove wollte ihm sagen, sie würde ihn von dieser Bühne herunterwerfen und seinen künstlichen Körper zerbrechen, bis er nichts weiter war als eine blutige Lache auf dem Boden, doch stattdessen sagte sie: „Das Aussehen kann täuschen."

Nun war sie an der Reihe das Publikum anzusprechen. Sie wandte sich um, um sie alle anzusehen; diejenigen in der ersten Reihe, diejenigen die von ihren Balkonen herabhingen, diejenigen die überall in Panem vor ihren Fernsehern saßen.

„Denn ich bin tödlich."

Die plötzliche Mauer aus Lärm, die eine Aussage allein hervorbrachte, traf sie mit solch einer Wucht, dass sie sich fühlte, als ob sie davon hätte umfallen können. Sie johlten und brüllten. Sie stampften mit ihren Füßen. Sie schienen beinahe über einander her zu springen. Sie liebten es. Sie liebten ihre ungeduldigen Tribute. Sie liebten diejenigen, die ihnen ihre Show lieferten.

Caesar musste sie beruhigen, um fortfahren zu können. „Ah ha! Ja! Was bist du nur für ein Charakter, meine Liebe. Unsere Zeit geht uns jetzt zur Neige, deshalb nur noch eine letzte Frage: Was hast du zu deiner diesjährigen Konkurrenz zu sagen?"

Die Kameras fokussierten sich flüchtig auf einige der Gesichter hinter ihr. Was_ hatte_ sie ihrer Konkurrenz zu sagen? Dass sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen höchstpersönlich umbringen wollte? Dass sie seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Gesichter gesehen hatte, über all die unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten fantasierte, wie sie sie abschlachten konnte? Dass sie nach ihrem Blut lechzte, ihrem Leiden? Dass sie sich jetzt sofort umdrehen und sie alle töten würde, wenn sie könnte?

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und sie wiederholte: „Was ich zu ihnen sagen würde?"

Um den Effekt zu erzielen sah sie über ihre Schulter und erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf einige ihrer Gesichter. Mit süßlicher Stimme sagte sie: „_Viel Glück_."

Erneut grölte die Menge, bloß war es diesmal länger und lauter als das letzte Mal. Clove versäumte den Buzzer. Sie konnte Caesar kaum hören, als er ihre Hand nahm und sie in die Luft hob. „Meine Damen und Herren, die Junge, die Schöne, die Tödliche – Clove aus Distrikt Zwei!"

Als sie zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte, drehte die Menschenmenge immer noch so weit durch, dass Caesar sie zurück gewinnen musste. Sie liebten sie. Sie liebten die junge, schöne, tödliche Clove. Neben ihr lächelte Marvel betont spöttisch. „Das war niedlich." Aber bevor sie eine abfällige Bemerkung zur Erwiderung machen konnte, wurde Cato auf die Bühne gerufen.

Cato, der erbarmungslose Mörder.

Er musste nicht einmal etwas sagen damit das Publikum erneut außer sich geriet. Caesar verlor an ihm keine Zeit mit abhelfenden Fragen. Er machte direkt einen Schnitt zu dem was sie alle hören wollten. Jede Drohung, jedes arrogante Kommentar, das Cato machte, erhielt immer mehr Lob. Die Grausamkeit in seinen Worten verwandelte das Publikum in Tiere; knurrend, schreiend, brüllend. Als Caesar fragte ob er irgendwelche letzten Bemerkungen äußern wollte, sah er zur Zuschauermenge. Clove guckte absichtlich zu den Bildschirmen, als sie sich auf sein Gesicht fokussierten. Seine blauen Augen drangen durch ihre, trotz des Monitors.

„Ich werde euch allen eine gute Show liefern", lächelte er. Mit Sicherheit war es die geschickte Arbeit von Brutus. Allerdings war der Zuspruch, der erfolgte, lauter als die von Clove, Marvel und Glimmer zusammen. Das Mädchen aus Distrikt 3, das als Nächste für ihr Interview aufgerufen wurde, wurde nahezu darin übertönt.

„Na, wie war das?", fragte Cato Clove, als er Platz nahm, seine Worte durchtränkt von Hochmütigkeit.

Clove hielt ihren Blick geradeaus gerichtet, als sie zur Erwiderung sagte: „Ein weiterer großer Bastard. Als ob sie das nicht schon vorher gesehen hätten." Sie erwartete, dass seine Miene bei ihren Worten hart und verärgert sein würde, aber wieder einmal überraschte Cato sie. Er sah voll und ganz amüsiert aus. Das verärgerte sie, und vielleicht zeigte sich das, denn sein einfältiges Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen.

Clove widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder dem Rest des Puppenspiels, nun mit dem Jungen aus Distrikt 3, der seine Intelligenz hochspielte. Irgendwie waren er und Caesar in eine Unterhaltung über irgendein gern verwendetes Gerät im Kapitol gerutscht und wie es funktionierte. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob Caesar tatsächlich ernsthaft fasziniert war, oder ob er nur ein guter Schauspieler war. Sie vermutete das Letztere.

Als nächstes kam Marina, die, in einem Kleid in der Farbe einer Meeresmuschel, zur Bühne floss, ihr üblicherweise krauses Haar in Locken ihren Rücken hinab fallend. Ihre Rolle war spitzbübisch und ein bisschen scherzhaft. Sie knüpfte eine Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Konkurrenz die sie mit Haien und Thunfischen verglich. „Es gibt einige, die groß sind, einige, die klein sind, manche mit großen Zähnen – aber wenn du das richtige Netz hast kannst du sie alle in eine Falle locken, nicht wahr?"

Fischkopf schien keine große Rolle zu spielen. Er übertraf Caesar jedoch locker wenn es um die Unterhaltung ging. Und es endete damit, dass er alle Fragen stellte.

Als die 5er die Bühne betreten hatten, langweilte sich Clove schließlich. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst wieder bei den beiden allerletzten Tributen festgenagelt. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie beugte sich in ihrem Sitz vor. Weiter, Katniss, weiter.

Das Mädchen war vollkommen verstört als sie im Rampenlicht stand. Sie wischte ihre Hände nervös an ihrem Kleid ab. Sie umklammerte ihre Finger. Sie verengte ihre grauen Augen, als sie das Publikum absuchte. Beim Anblick von ihr fühlte Clove erneut Feuer durch ihren Körper rasen. Sie wollte aufstehen und genau hier auf der Bühne über sie herfallen. _Das_ würde den Zuschauern eine Show liefern. Oh, sie würden das einfach lieben.

Dann wirbelte Katniss in ihrem Kleid herum. Kichernd. Das Publikum liebte sie. Als sie anfingen über die Elf zu reden, die sie bei den Trainingseinheiten erzielt hatte, hörte Clove Marvel schnauben. Sie wandte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Sie ließ uns alle wie Idioten aussehen", flüsterte er. „Ich will ihren Tod."

Als der Junge aus 12 die Bühne betrat, stellte Clove fest, dass sie überhaupt nicht groß auf ihn geachtet hatte. Seine Persönlichkeit war freundlich und äußerst sympathisch. Nur dass er keine Rolle zu spielen schien. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit rief er die Menge wach, obwohl er der allerletzte Tribut war. Sie hingen an jedem seiner Worte, lachten, jubelten. Gegen Ende fragte Caesar ihn, ob er daheim eine Freundin hätte, woraufhin er antwortete, dass dort keines wäre, doch dass es da ein Mädchen gäbe, das er liebt. Und dann plötzlich waren vier kleine Wörter alles, was es für den einfältigen Bergarbeiter benötigte, um all ihre Interviews in Brand zu setzen und nichts als Asche zu hinterlassen, als ob sie überhaupt niemals wirklich stattgefunden hätten.

„_Wir sind zusammen hier_."

**[Song ausschalten]**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¹ = __Im Original „cauliflower blue", aber im Deutschen klingt „Blumenkohlblau" nicht so schön… Habe von daher einfach einen anderen Blauton gewählt._

_² = a ball of candy _

_³ = An dieser Stelle eigentlich „his flesh". Habe aber für den Ausdruck ein anderes Wort gewählt._

⁴ _= Wortspiel. Katniss ist „the girl on fire" (das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht) und Clove denkt an dieser Stelle, dass sie „on fire" ist, was umgangssprachlich bedeutet, dass jemand „heiß" ist._


	7. All diese Kinder sind wahnsinnig

_Hallo,_

_dieses Kapitel kommt dieses Mal etwas schneller. Ihr werdet am Inhalt des Kapitels merken, wieso ich so schnell mit dem Übersetzen war ;)_

_Ich musste mich daran erinnern, dass ich den Text übersetze, da ich angefangen habe einfach weiterzulesen. Es ist ein echt tolles Kapitel. Ich bin gespannt wie ihr es findet._

_The Blood of the Beast hat jetzt auch endlich ein Titelcover. _

_Nun will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Can you picture what will be?  
So limitless and free?_

_Desperately in need of some strangers hand.  
In a desperate land._

_Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain.  
And all of the children are insane._

_All of the children are insane._

(„The End" – The Doors)

**7. All diese Kinder sind wahnsinnig**

_Atme, Peeta. Atme._

Er wiederholte das wie ein Mantra für sich selbst, als er beobachtete, wie Katniss so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie brachte. Es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass sie unzufrieden war, mit dem, was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie es sein würde.

Aber vorerst war das in Ordnung. Haymitch hatte ihn gewarnt. Jetzt kam die einzige Chance, die er kriegen konnte, um möglicherweise ihr Leben zu retten.

Sogleich entdeckte er die Careers. Sie alle sechs drängten sich in einen der Fahrstühle, der von ihm am weitesten entfernt lag. Er musste schnell handeln.

_Atme, atme._

oOoOoOo

Hass rührte sich schmerzhaft in Cloves Unterleib, als sie in den Aufzug trat. Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr hatte 12 es geschafft Distrikt 2 bloßzustellen. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Jedes Jahr waren 1, 2 und 4 generell in Allem fast immer ausgeglichen: Aufmerksamkeit, Bewertungen, Sponsoren. Warum nur sollte das Jahr_ ihrer_ Hunger Games genau jenes sein, in dem es solch ein niedriger Distrikt das erste und einzige Mal fertigbrachte, die Gunst des Kapitols für sich zu gewinnen, bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt in die Arena setzten? Wenngleich es technisch gesehen nicht ihre Schuld war, so brachte es ihrem Distrikt Schande – _sie_ brachte ihrem Distrikt Schande, weil sie erlaubte, dass dies geschah.

Allerdings lag diese Bürde nicht allein auf ihren Schultern. Cato schien vor Wut zu schäumen, als er neben ihr in den Fahrstuhl trat.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen – die Bauern aus _Zwölf_ waren die Stars der Show. _Zwölf!_ Ist das Kapitol _verrückt_ geworden?" Glimmer stampfte beinahe mit ihren High Heels auf, als sie sprach.

„Sei einfach still und drück die Eins, Glimmer. Das geht nun schon seit fünfzehn Minuten so und ich habe es bereits satt, es von dir zu hören", schnauzte Marvel aus seiner Ecke des Fahrstuhl. Er ging beinahe die Wände hoch, und versuchte Marina oder Cato nicht anzurühren.

Clove war ganz seiner Meinung. Was spielte es überhaupt für eine Rolle? Auch wenn sie wütend war, wusste sie, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich weiterhin darüber aufzuregen. Schließlich begannen morgen die Spiele. In weniger als zwanzig Stunden. Es gab nur noch eine Nacht durchzustehen und dann …

Gerade als die Türen anfingen zuzurollen, schob ein Paar Hände sie auf. Sie gehörten – ausgerechnet – zu dem Jungen aus Distrikt 12.

„Sorry", schnaubte er, blickte sie beinahe gleichgültig an. „Ich musste einfach weg von ihr."

Seine Worte wurden mit Schweigen beantwortet. Keiner von ihnen schien anfangs zu wissen wie er reagieren sollte, aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen: Einer davon war von dem merkwürdigen intuitiven Gefühl sprachlos zu sein, das dadurch ausgelöst wurde, wenn man jemanden sah, direkt nachdem man über ihn gesprochen hatte, der andere war die eindeutige Gleichgültigkeit des Jungen, bezüglich mit wem er gerade in den Aufzug eingestiegen war, und letztendlich das, was er gesagt hatte.

Nachdem der Schock über seine bloße Gegenwart vorüber war, versuchte Clove immer noch seine Unerschrockenheit zu ergründen. Sie war noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen über seine Worte nachzudenken, als Marina piepste:

„_Katniss_?"

„Jaah", seufzte der Junge. „Ich kann sie _nicht_ _ausstehen_. Und sie scheint mich nie in Ruhe zu lassen. Das Mädchen hat die Persönlichkeit eines Felsens. Die Tatsache, dass Haymitch mich dieses ganze Riesen-Trara mit ihr abziehen lässt, macht mich einfach fertig."

Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Riesen-Trara? Clove wackelte mit ihrer Nase, während sich die anderen verwundert ansahen.

„_Was_?", schnappte Glimmer.

Daraufhin hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Wie, ihr habt das alles tatsächlich geglaubt? Ich schätze, ich war ziemlich gut", sagte er, beinahe vor sich hin glucksend.

„Was meinst du, _‚alles_ _tatsächlich geglaubt'_?", zischte Marvel unerwartet. „Du hast es gerade dem gesamten Land bekanntgegeben!"

Und dann verengte der Junge seine Augen und verzog daraufhin den Mund, als ob _Marvel _einfältig war. Er war entsetzlich kühn für einen Distrikt 12 Tribut, so viel stand fest.

„Jaah, und?", fragte er. „Ich meine, _verdammt,_ ich bin überrascht. Solltet es nicht ausgerechnet ihr sein, die Ahnung davon haben wie man Sponsoren gewinnt?"

Clove musste die Worte in Gedanken immer wieder wiederholen. Das alles … war für die Sponsoren? Sie hätte es wissen müssen! Niemand, nicht einmal ein Tribut aus 12, konnte so erbärmlich sein ihre Liebe im Fernsehen live zu verkünden, sodass es die gesamte Nation sehen konnte, _vor allem_ im Zusammenhang mit der Vorbereitung auf etwas wie die Hunger Games. Es war so perfekt geplant. Noch nie zuvor hatte ein Paar von Tributen diese Vorgehensweise gewählt. Es war verzweifelt und ungerecht, aber nicht einmal sie konnte behaupten, dass es nicht brillant war. Es war beinahe _zu _brillant.

Der Aufzug läutete nun, signalisierte ihre Ankunft im ersten Stock. Aber Glimmer hielt ihren Finger auf den Knopf gedrückt.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass das alles Schwachsinn war?", meinte Cato.

Der Distrikt 12 Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jaah. Ich hoffe nur jemand bringt sie am Anfang der Spiele um und schafft sie mir damit vom Hals. Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein es auf Anhieb selbst zu tun, so sehr wie ich auch will. Außer ich will die Unterstützung der Sponsoren nicht mehr." Anschließend, fast als nachträglicher Einfall, fügte er an Glimmer gewandt hinzu: „Warum hältst du die Tür auf?"

Katniss umbringen? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Cloves Gesicht, als sie anfing Pläne zu schmieden. Na wäre das nicht einfach ein schöner Plan? Die Liebe ihres Lebens als Köder zu benutzen, um sie anzulocken und dann hatten sie sie. Sie wäre nicht einmal in der Lage wegzurennen. Sie konnten sie in einen Hinterhalt locken. Und dann mit ihr tun, was immer sie wollten; ihren Körper in Stücke reißen, ihr Fleisch und ihre Knochen zerschneiden. Anschließend, nachdem das vorüber war, den Jungen vernichten.

Nach nur einem flüchtigen Blick zu den anderen, wusste Clove, dass sie alle das gleiche dachten. Insbesondere Cato, der ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug, das sich von Wange zu Wange ausbreitete. Glimmer nickte, Marina und Fischkopf schienen nichts dagegen zu haben und Marvel rollte mit den Augen.

Schließlich grinste Cato spöttisch: „Na gut, ich habe ein Angebot für dich, _Loverboy_."

Distrikt 12 senkte seine Augenbrauen. „Was für eins?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Du bringst sie zu uns und wir werden dich nicht umbringen", sagte Cato. „Naja, jedenfalls nicht sofort."

„Fragt ihr mich ob ich mich euch anschließe?"

„Leider", seufzte Marvel.

12 stand wirklich für einen Moment da und_ erwägte_ das. Er _dachte_ tatsächlich über ihr Angebot _nach_. Vielleicht war er nicht klein, aber er war definitiv nicht monstermäßig groß wie Thresh. Clove verengte ihre Augen; die Furchtlosigkeit, die er ihnen gegenüber zeigte, war vollkommen untypisch für einen Tribut, der aus einem derart schwachen Distrikt kam.

„In Ordnung." Er nickte.

„Großartig." Marvel klatschte augenblicklich voller Sarkasmus. „_Lasst mich hier jetzt aussteigen."_

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den Tributen aus Distrikt 1 und Clove konnte gerade noch Glimmer ausmachen, die Marvel fragte, was gerade passiert war. Clove selbst war nicht einmal sicher. Vor weniger als zwei Minuten war der Junge nah dran gewesen der Feind Nummer Eins zu sein. Aber irgendwie war er nun in ihrem Team und ein Teil ihres Bündnisses. Und obwohl es etwas Neues für einen Distrikt 12 Tribut war ein Teil der Careers zu sein, konnte niemand bestreiten, dass ihr Verlangen Katniss zu töten die Wichtigkeit von Tradition überwog.

Jedoch kam Clove nicht umhin sich zu fragen was es mit diesem Mädchen aus 12 auf sich hatte, dass es diesen Jungen dazu brachte sie genug zu hassen, sodass er seinen eigenen Distriktpartner tot sehen wollte. Doch sie stieß ihre unsinnige Neugierde verärgert fort, bevor sie über diesen Gedanken nachgrübeln konnte. Clove gehörte nicht zu denen, die daran glaubten ihre Feinde kennen zu müssen – allein die Redensart ließ sie an einen Wolf glauben, der die Wesensart einer Henne verstehen wollte. Es war total lächerlich.

Nun, da sie mehr Platz hatten, war Cato in der Lage seinen Körper zu drehen, um 12 gegenüberstehen zu können. „Glaub nicht, dass du deswegen imstande sein wirst irgendetwas Witziges abzuziehen", drohte er auf ihn herabsehend. „Du bist bei uns, damit wir das Mädchen umbringen können. In der Sekunde, in der ich einen Sinneswandel bemerke, wirst du schneller tot sein, als du _Katniss_ sagen kannst."

„Wir beide tun uns hier gegenseitig einen Gefallen", sagte 12. Er und Cato starrten einander unablässig in die Augen. Er sah nicht einmal verängstigt oder eingeschüchtert aus. Er schien völlig unbeeindruckt. Das störte Clove. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit diesem Jungen und demzufolge auch nicht mit dem Bündnis, dass sie gerade mit ihm geschlossen hatten.

Doch der Aufzug läutete, ihren Stockwerk signalisierend.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Loverboy", sagte Cato, als er hinaus schlenderte. Clove sorgte dafür, dass sie ihren Fuß lange genug in der Tür hielt, um 12 ihre eigene stumme Warnung zu geben – dass sie ihn beobachten würde, dass sie seiner Handlung nicht ganz vertraute, nicht so wie die anderen. Doch seine Augen; ein Blau irgendwo zwischen Marvels tiefer Nuance und Catos eisiger Farbe, verrieten nichts. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie mit derselben Gleichgültigkeit, die er auch Cato geschenkt hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und stiefelte von dem Fahrstuhl weg, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Lyme um die Ecke kommen zu sehen.

Ihr Mentor sah heute Abend hübsch aus. Sie war nicht jemand, der Make-up trug – und das brauchte sie auch nicht, in Anbetracht der natürlichen Schönheit ihrer außergewöhnlichen Gesichtszüge. Lediglich die Hose, die sie trug, war geschmeidig und glatt. Sie trug sogar High Heels. Allerdings bemerkte Clove, dass sie in ihren Händen Reisetaschen voller Gepäck transportierte.

„Clove." Lyme sprach sie mit einem leichten Lächeln an.

„War es akzeptabel?", fragte Clove und näherte sich der bereits großen Frau, die durch ihre Schuhe noch größer gemacht wurde.

„Es war großartig. Ich war sehr stolz. Und du siehst auch absolut umwerfend aus."

Clove tat ihr bestes ihren Mund kontrolliert zu behalten, als ein Lächeln drohte über ihre Lippen zu sprießen. Lyme stellte eine der Reisetaschen hin und legte eine große warme Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Ihre Augen wanderten für einen winzigen Moment zu Cato, aber es reichte aus, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er nicht erwünscht war.

Während Cato davon trampelte, stand Clove schweigend da, nicht sicher, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Die letzte Begegnung, die sie und ihr Mentor heute gehabt hatten, hatte damit geendet, dass Lyme unerwartet den Raum verlassen hatte und zwar in dem erzürntesten Zustand, in dem Clove sie jemals gesehen hatte. Möglicherweise ging es Lyme genauso, denn als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, fiel sie an ihre Seite und ihre Miene schien unsicher. Doch die Verunsicherung ließ so schnell nach wie sie erschienen war.

„Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich dich vor den Spielen sehen werde", sagte sie, in typischer Lyme-Manier direkt auf den Punkt kommend.

Die Worte nahmen ihren Lauf durch Cloves Körper und betäubten ihn. Sie fühlte sich benommen und war vielleicht sogar ein wenig traurig. Offensichtlich mochte sie ihren Mentor; sie konnte sich das nun selbst eingestehen. Aber wieso? _Wieso_? Dazu hatte sie keinen Grund. Clove hatte keinen Grund _irgendjemanden_ zu mögen. Und sie kannte Lyme erst seit etwas mehr als einer Woche. Als Mentor war sie sicher passabel gewesen, aber davon abgesehen kannte sie sie kaum. Die Gefühlsregung, die sie fühlte, war so sinnlos, so albern …

Doch als Clove dennoch ihren Mund öffnete, um zu fragen „Wieso?", war die Frage schwer genug, um herauszufallen und auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern.

„Nun, ich werde heute Nacht ins Spielhauptquartier gehen müssen, um all deine Sponsoren zu organisieren", sagte sie. „Wir beide, ich und Brutus. Faun wird dich morgen begleiten."

Clove musste ein Gesicht gezogen haben, denn Lyme entließ ein leichtes Glucksen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ihren Mentor jemals lachen gehört zu haben. Der Klang war angenehm. Das Lachen kullerte durch den Raum.

„Hör mir zu, Clove", sagte Lyme plötzlich ernst. „Das sind meine letzten Ratschläge an dich. Erstens: Du darfstauf gar keinen Fall _irgendjemandem _vertrauen. Nicht einmal deinem Team. Bleib zu jeder Zeit sorgsam. Morgen erreichst du außerdem dieses Füllhorn und bekommst ein paar Messer zwischen die Finger. Sorge dafür, dass du _schnell_ bist, damit dich niemand ohne sie erwischen kann. Dann töte wer auch immer nötig ist."

„Du weißt, dass ich das werde", sagte Clove und grub ihren Blick tief in Lymes dunkle Iriden – Iriden, genau wie ihre eigenen. Für eine scheinbar lange Zeit verweilten sie genau so, stillstehend und ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen. Sie versuchten nicht einander einzuschüchtern, noch versuchten sie eine Auseinandersetzung zu gewinnen. Für Clove jedenfalls war das, was sie empfand, die Empfindung von Trost. Wenngleich sie nicht sicher war, wofür der Trost war.

„Denke daran", sagte Lyme mit sanfter Stimme. „Es gibt einige Leute, die wollen, dass du lebend aus dieser Arena herauskommst."

„Die Leute, die ihre Ärsche aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, um mich hier herzukriegen?", spöttelte Clove und wiederholte Lymes Worte von früher an diesem Tag.

Mit einem Mal drückte etwas Schweres den Raum nieder, Clove konnte es fühlen. Es war, als ob zusätzliche fünfzehn Kilo Luft sich über ihren Köpfen angereichert hätten.

„Ja", sagte Lyme. „Gewinne für diese Leute. Gewinne für den Distrikt oder für den Ruhm oder für was auch immer du willst. Sorge nur dafür, dass du _gewinnst_."

Clove wägte das in Gedanken ab. Konnte sie ihr das versprechen? Sie konnte nicht lügen – sie hatte zu viel Respekt vor ihrem Mentor, um das zu tun. Allerdings konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass sie jemals darüber nachgedacht hatte zu gewinnen. Aber sie schuldete Lyme etwas; ihr Mentor hatte die vergangenen letzten Tage immerhin eine Menge für sie getan. Und als der Mentor eines Siegers eingestuft zu werden würde sie definitiv ausgleichen, richtig?

„Okay", sagte Clove.

Danach gab es nichts weiter zu sagen. Aber trotzdem drückte Lyme Cloves Schulter noch fest mit einem leichten Schütteln und gab ihr ein weiteres leichtes Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Reisetaschen zum Fahrstuhl brachte und hinter den silbernen Türen davon schlüpfte, weg.

Allerdings konnte Clove nicht behaupten, dass sie deswegen völlig traurig war. Denn in dem endgültigen, wortlosen Austausch, hatte sie etwas tief in Lymes Augen gesehen, das es geschafft hatte sie einzusaugen und sie auszuspucken, über eine Million Mal, in einer Million verschiedener Arten.

oOoOoOo

Stunden später unter den dämmerigen Lichtern ihres Badezimmers, sah Clove ein anderes Wesen in ihrem Spiegel eingeschlossen.

Dieses war nicht wunderschön, wie das letzte. Dieses Ding war ein Tier. Bedrohliche, dunkle Schatten verliefen über ihre grauen Wangen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte leer. Ihr Körper war nackt. Es starrte Clove mit Augen, die wie Feuer brannten, wütend an. Ihre Oberlippe war hochgezogen. Sie fletschte ihr gegenüber die Zähne. Eine ihrer Hände packte ein weiteres Büschel ihrer Haare – nun dunkel und unordentlich, und die andere hackte es mit einer silbernen Schere ab. Wie eine große Spinne, die noch immer an ihrem Netz hing, trieb das Büschel leise durch die Luft, bis es vor ihr im Waschbecken landete.

Dieses Ding brauchte keine langen Locken. Es hatte Schönheit nicht nötig.

Es hörte nicht auf Haarbüschel zu greifen, bis schwarze Locken ihre Schultern berührten; dessen wilde, rauen Enden sich hin und her verflochten. Es lächelte über sein Werk.

Clove schaltete das Licht aus; sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen das Ding in dem Spiegel zu sehen. Die Dunkelheit verschlang sie. Sie beruhigte ihr pochendes Herz. Sie floss in ihren Mund, als sie ihre Lippen trennte, um einzuatmen. Sie drang in ihren Hals ein, ihre Lungen. Sie schwappte in ihre Beine. Aber sie konnte sie nicht ausfüllen. Clove schrie. Sie schlug ihre Faust gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz kam unmittelbar, aber auch nach wie vor, war da nichts.

Die Leere, die sie so oft verspürte, war in diesen wenigen vergangenen Stunden besonders schlimm gewesen. Sie konnte das Nichts leibhaftig wachsen fühlen, als es ihm gelang sie zu verzehren. Raserei, Zorn, alles blieb fern. Nicht einmal eine Rührung der Nerven, nicht einmal ein wenig Erschöpfung.

Die Lichter gingen wieder an. Clove wollte die Haarbüschel essen, die nun an dem Waschbecken hafteten, sich selbst daran ersticken. Lasst sie sie von innen heraus erwürgen, damit der Hauch des Todes sie vielleicht ins Leben zurückschütteln konnte. Sie nahm eines und betrachtete es in ihren Händen genau. Aus der Nähe sahen dessen Enden aus wie kleine bedrohliche Scherben. Sie schmiss es auf den Boden und stürmte aus dem Badezimmer.

Eine Stunde lang saß Clove auf ihrem Bett und starrte ins Nichts.

Dann – ein Geräusch. Es kam von außerhalb ihrer Tür. Clove durchquerte den Raum und schlüpfte in die einzigen beiden Kleidungsstücke, die sie auf dem Boden ausmachen konnte: ein weiches Shirt und Unterwäsche. Und dann folgte sie dem Geräusch.

Es waren Schritte.

Sie führten sie zu dem massiven Fenster, das über das Kapitol hinaussah. Der Ursprung des Geräusches kam von einer Silhouette, die mit dem breiten Rücken zu ihr stand, dessen Schultern sich hoben und senkten, während er atmete oder eher gesagt, keuchte. Natürlich war Cato wach.

Clove wollte keinen Lärm machen, um ihn nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie wollte die Schatten, die über die nackte Haut seines Rückens tanzten, beobachten, bis die Sonne aufging. Aber er spürte ihre Gegenwart.

Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. Seine blassen Augen, die ungewöhnlich weit geöffnet waren, zeigten ihr, dass er in genau derselben manischen Stimmung war, wie sie. Er neigte seinen Kopf. Seine Lippen brachen auf, um ein Lächeln zu offenbaren. Mit den fokussierten Bewegungen einer Dschungelkatze, schlich er auf sie zu.

„Was ist los, Schatz?", schnurrte er. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Wenn Clove nicht in so einer Verfassung gewesen wäre, würde sie vor ihm zurückschrecken. Doch stattdessen schwebte zur Seite. Eine Blase aus Spannung begann sich zwischen ihnen zu bilden. Clove konnte es_ fühlen_. Sie fühlte wieder _etwas_. Die Leere in ihr fing an sich zu füllen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal ermutigt, nach mehr verlangend.

„Nicht heute Nacht", antwortete sie.

Seine Augen huschten von ihren weg und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Hast dir stattdessen lieber einen kleinen Haarschnitt verpasst?", meinte er.

„Muss für morgen schön aussehen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie. Unwillkürlich klang ihre Stimme wie ein Knurren.

Sie wanderten weiterhin in einem weiten Kreis umeinander umher. Energie pulsierte jetzt durch Cloves Adern. Es war so eine wunderbare Empfindung, besonders da es nur Augenblicke zuvor gewesen war, dass sie sich aus Verzweiflung beinahe erstickt hätte, um das gewaltige, hohle Loch zu schließen, das sich in ihrem Leib bildete. Sie seufzte lebhaft und sah sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster.

„Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören nahzudenken", sagte Clove. Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich zum Kapitol. Unverzüglich war Cato bei ihr. Ehe er auch nur ein Geräusch machte, konnte sie seine Gegenwart spüren. Winzige Haare in ihrem Nacken stiegen auf. Sie bekam Gänsehaut. „Über morgen. Über ihr Blut …" Sie schmunzelte. „Über dein Blut."

Sein Lachen war näher als erwartet. Ein Paar großer Handflächen, abgehärtet von dem jahrelangen Umgang mit Waffen, legten sich langsam auf ihren Rücken, völlig unerwartet, weshalb Clove daraufhin zusammenzuckte. Aber als sie ihr zum zweiten Mal nahe kamen, ließ sie zu, dass sie ihre Haut berührten. Sie starteten an ihrem Kreuz und strichen dann um ihre Hüften, bis sie über ihrem Bauch aufeinander trafen. Ihr Blut setzte sich in Brand.

Ein Paar muskulöser Arme folgte, schlossen ihren Körper in ihrer Wärme ein. Anschließend fühlte sie ein Kinn in ihrer Halsbeuge ruhen, Lippen, die ihr Ohr berühren, Wimpern, die zweimal gegen ihre Gesichtshälfte schlugen. Ihr gesamter Körper war nun in seinen gepresst. Die Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du weißt, dass Brutus Recht hatte", murmelte er. „Töte die andern, hebe das Beste für den Schluss auf."

Clove schloss ihre Augen, gestattete sich selbst vollständig in ihm zu versinken. Ihre Sinne waren wachsam, auf alles eingestellt; die Wärme, die seine unbedeckte Brust gegen ihren Rücken ausstrahlte, seine Hände, dessen Fingerspitzen anzufangen schienen winzige Kreise auf dem weichen Fleisch ihres flachen Bauches zu zeichnen; der zimtige Geruch seines heißen Atems.

„Ich freue mich darauf", erwiderte sie.

„Zu sterben?", hauchte Cato. „Denn wenn es auf uns hinausläuft, wird das für dich der Fall sein."

Seine Finger streiften nun verlockend langsam über ihren Hüftknochen. Sie malten die winzigsten Muster auf die dünne Hautschicht. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu pulsieren. Clove musste sich selbst daran erinnern zu antworten.

„Nein, wird es nicht. Ich werde dich umbringen", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Bei einer normalen Gelegenheit hätte sie mehr gesagt, hätte es sogar geknurrt, aber das war alles, was sie aufbringen konnte. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über den Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche, bei der sie bis jetzt vergessen hatte, dass sie sie trug.

Ein weiteres leises Lachen dröhnte in ihr Ohr. „Ich glaube nicht", sagte er.

Seine Finger ballten sich um ihre Hüften, zogen sie weiter an ihn. Ihr Atem stockte. Clove hatte sich selbst vollkommen schutzlos dargestellt, er konnte jeden Moment angreifen – aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu formen. Ihr Verstand konzentrierte sich auf die Wahrnehmung seines Daumens, während er langsam unter das Futter des Stoffes glitt und die blanke Haut streichelte. Clove fühlte nicht anderes.

„Wieso", hörte sie sich schwach fragen.

Der Stoff wurde anschließend von nur einer ihrer Hüften mit bedachter Langsamkeit heruntergezogen. Sie hörte plötzlich auf zu atmen.

Gegen ihr Ohr sagte er leise flüsternd: „Ich habe dich."

Als Clove das selbstgefällige Lächeln spürte und das tiefe Lachen hörte, das folgte, wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gezogen. Ihr Mund verdrehte sich zu einem krummen Grinsen. Zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen. Sie hob ihre Hand zu Catos Gesicht und strich mit ihren Fingern über seinen Kiefer und ließ sie über seine Lippe streifen.

„Stimmt das?", fragte sie und bemühte sich den benommenen Klang, den ihre Stimme zuvor enthalten hatte, nachzuahmen. Doch Cato kaufte ihr das nicht ab. Seine Hände entfernten sich von ihrem Körper. Doch es war zu spät.

Unverzüglich stach sie ein Paar Finger in die empfindliche Vertiefung unter seinem Kinn und wirbelte dann herum, um ihm gegenüberzustehen. Sie bewegte eine Hand, um ihre Finger über seinem Schlüsselbein – _Unterschlüsselbeinnerv_ – hinunterzudrücken und presste anschließend ihre anderen Finger in den Bereich genau vor seinem Ohr, mit genügend Kraft, dass sein Körper durch den einschlagenden Schmerz in seinen Nebenhöhlen vorübergehend unbrauchbar wurde. Bevor er Zeit hatte anzugreifen hatte sie ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Jetzt war sie dran.

Mit kindlicher Unschuld stellte sie ihre winzigen Füße auf seine großen und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, sodass sie fast auf Augenhöhe waren. Sie nahm eine Hand, um ihre Finger über seinen Kiefer zu streifen, während die andere seine Schulter griff, um die Balance zu behalten. Sie streifte ihre Lippen über die Muskeln seiner Brust, seinen Hals hinauf, über sein Kinn, stoppte bei seiner Wange, als ob sie im Begriff war sie zu küssen.

Stattdessen sagte sie: „Denn ich denke, dass ich dich habe."

In seinen kalten Augen war eine unergründliche Intensität, aber anstatt ihr Angst einzujagen, weckte es bei ihr eine ähnliche Lust, die sich seit fünfzehn Jahren im Schlaf befunden haben musste. Seine Lippen trennten sich. Der Schein des Kapitols beleuchtete seine nackte Haut. Die perfekt gemeißelte Brust unter ihren Fingern, der Vorsprung seines Halses, die Linie seines Kiefers, alles an ihm erregte einen Urinstinkt, der darum kämpfte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu gelangen. Er kochte in ihr. Er wollte ihn. Er wollte ihn auf eine Art, von der Clove sich nicht entsinnen konnte jemals etwas so sehr gewollt zu haben.

Er brachte sie dazu ihren Mund zärtlich zu seinem zu bringen, doch statt ihn zu küssen, biss sie in seine weiche Unterlippe hinein.

Cato ging los wie eine Bombe.

Ihr Kopf klatschte gegen die Wand, bevor sie überhaupt begreifen konnte, was geschah. Seine Hände pinnten sie dagegen, in der Luft schwebend. Sein Körper war gegen ihren gepresst. Clove handelte nun ohne nachzudenken. Ihre Beine wickelten sich um seine Taille. Dann krachten ihre Münder aufeinander.

Sie küssten sich.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Clove jemanden küsste. Nur das da nichts Sinnliches oder Romantisches dran war. Es war hart, aggressiv. Ihre Zähne schmetterten gegeneinander; sie bissen heftig in die Lippen des anderen. Ihre Hände kratzten, griffen zu, verletzten sich gegenseitig in jeder Form, die sie konnten, in einer gewaltigen Kombination aus Lust und Hass. Aber es war wunderbar. Clove konnte nicht genug kriegen. Sie wollte bloß mehr, mehr, mehr. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar, sie zog sich näher an ihn heran. Ein Knurren grollte in seiner Kehle. Sie riss sich los, wanderte mit ihrem Mund seinen Hals hinunter, ihre Zunge streifte über seine Haut. Und dann geschah etwas.

Vielleicht war es die Nähe, vielleicht war es die Intensität von allem. Vielleicht war es das Adrenalin, das durch ihre Adern jagte; vielleicht waren es ihre erhöhten Sinne. Vielleicht war es die Erkenntnis darüber, dass, wenn der Morgen kam, sie in eine Arena geschmissen werden würden, um sich bis zum Tod zu bekämpfen.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer, sie wollte Cato plötzlich umbringen.

Clove biss mit so viel Kraft wie sie konnte in das Fleisch seines Halses hinein. Metallisches Blut floss in ihren Mund. Sein Körper zuckte. Sie biss härter zu.

Dann waren seine Hände in ihrem Haar verknotet und er riss ihren Kopf zurück. Die Wunde an seinem Hals war bereits violett und schwarz und Blut sickerte aus der tiefen, klaffenden Wunde. Clove hatte immer noch den Geschmack davon im Mund; sie spürte, wie es an ihren Lippen trocknete. Nun tat sie was auch immer sie konnte, um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ihre Hände flogen zu seinem Gesicht, schlugen es, mit der Faust, mit der offenen Hand. Ihre Nägel gruben tiefe Risse über seinen Rücken. Sie fauchte ihn an wie ein Tier.

Schließlich packte seine Hand ihren Kiefer und drückte ihn mit genügend Druck zusammen, sodass er knackte, was sie zum Keuchen brachte. Catos Muskeln spannten sich an, seine Atmung kam stoßweise, sie sah sogar wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Und dann warf er sie zu Boden.

Oh, wie ähnlich sie sich waren.

Ihr wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags spreizte Cato ihre Beine, seine großen Hände wickelten sich um ihre Taille und die gewaltige Menge seines Gewichts drängte sich auf ihren viel kleineren Körper. Drückte sie. Clove versuchte durch den Mund einzuatmen, aber sie bekam keine Luft. Ihre Hände schwangen nutzlos zu seinem Gesicht. Sie versuchte sogar einen ihrer Finger in seine Augenhöhle zu graben. Aber es brachte nichts. Wie ein Pferd wendete er ihre Bemühungen mit einem Bocken seines Kopfes ab. Letzten Endes war sie außer Stande ihre Arme für etwas zu gebrauchen, außer zu versuchen seine Hände und seinen Körper von sich zu stoßen. Es waren Qualen, wie sie Clove noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Ihre Wangen blähten sich, als sie einen Schrei zurückhielt.

„Nein, schrei, ich will es hören", forderte Cato zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Seine Augen loderten, sein Gesicht war rot. Er war ein Wahnsinniger. Jedoch konnte Clove nicht leugnen, dass sie auch eine war.

Ihr Mund schloss sich fest zusammen. Sie würde ihn hieraus keine Genugtuung erlangen lassen. Aber sie hatte absolute keine Verteidigung. Sie war gefangen.

„Weißt du, Blumen wie du wachsen nicht dort, wo ich herkomme", sagte Cato leicht, als ob es über dem Esstisch gesagt werden würde. Und danach presste er härter auf sie herab. Blut stieg Clove ins Gesicht. Sie glaubte die Inhalte ihres Innenlebens würden in wenigen Augenblicken auf den Boden geschleudert werden. Der Schrei, den sie zurückgehalten hatte, wurde freigelassen. Ihr Kopf peitschte vor und zurück, sie wand sich, versuchte zu entkommen. Jede Zelle ihres Körpers schrie verzweifelt mit ihr zusammen.

Cato lachte, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr war alles egal.

„Fleh mich an", knurrte er, sein Blick veränderte sich nahezu unverzüglich. „Fleh mich an dich gehen zu lassen."

Aber das würde sie nicht. Stattdessen ignorierte sie ihn und fuhr fort sich hin- und herzuwerfen, in egal welche Richtung, die sie konnte, um seinem eisernen Griff zu entkommen.

„_Fleh mich an_."

Er konnte jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper brechen und sie würde ihm niemals die Genugtuung geben. Als Trotzaktion starrte sie wütend in seine Augen, die erneut abwesend waren. Aber als seine Hände an ihren Seiten weiter eindrückten, war alles, was sie tun konnte, ihre Augen zuzupressen und einen weiteren Schrei auszustoßen. Weder Brutus noch Lyme würden heute Nacht zu ihrer Rettung kommen. Aber sie brauchte sie nicht. Lasst Cato sie umbringen – in diesem Moment wollte sie nicht anderes.

Aber noch nicht einmal das konnte er tun.

Er löste die Hände, die er an ihre Seiten gepresst hatte und sofort flutete der Schmerz, der von Schock und Druck verdrängt worden war, ihren Körper hindurch. Clove keuchte, hustete, würgte sogar, und realisierte erst jetzt wie wenig sie geatmet hatte. Schwäche ereilte sie, hinterließ sie unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Cato neigte seinen Kopf hinunter. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und ließ einen Finger über die Haut unter ihrem Auge streifen. „Solch ein sanftes Täubchen", wisperte er. „Wie schade, dass du zur Schlachtbank geführt werden musst."

In den Schatten war er weltfern. Ein Dämon, ein Engel, ein Gott. Etwas Wunderschönes und Unfassbares. Clove fragte sich, ob er in Wirklichkeit von einem Künstler geformt worden war. Sie fragte sie, ob er echt war.

„Ich habe schon vorher getötet", sagte er in ihr Ohr. „Weißt du, wie eine Wirbelsäule klingt, wenn sie bricht?"

Eine zittrige Hand langte herauf, um sich um seine zu krampfen. Clove war körperlich zu erschöpft, um ihr Handeln zu hinterfragen; um sich zu fragen wieso sie sich nicht wehrte und um sich zu fragen wieso sie sich erlaubte in diesem Zustand zu bleiben. Ihr Daumen streifte wieder und wieder über die Haut seiner Handfläche. Sie brachte sie zu ihrem Mund und sprach in sie. „Nein", antwortete sie.

Seine Finger beugten sich um ihre Augen, aber sie machten keine Anstalten sie weiter zu verletzen. Vielmehr schienen sie ihr Gesicht zu befühlen. „Es klingt wie das Knirschen von Metall", beschrieb er. „Alles was nötig ist, ist ein bisschen Druck und es wird zerquetscht wie eine Konservendose. Es ist wirklich faszinierend, wie leicht man menschliche Knochen brechen kann."

Ihr geistiges Auge zeigte ihr eine Szene: Cato, der die Schultern eines Mannes hielt und hart gegen seinen Rücken trat und den Körper zu einem spitzen Winkel formte. Wieso tat er mit ihr nicht das gleiche? Was er jetzt tat war weitaus schlimmer: absolut nichts. Clove lag schutzlos und jämmerlich vor ihm und alles, was er tat, war ihren Kiefer zu küssen. Er war wahrhaftig ein Monster.

„Wie viele?", fragte sie ohne nachzudenken.

Die Hand, die sie an ihren Mund hielt, drückte gegen ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht, um seinem zu begegnen. Ein Licht aus dem Fenster kroch langsam seine Gestalt herunter und brachte Schwärze mit sich, sodass sie bloß das matte Schimmern seiner weißen Zähne sah, als er antwortete:

„Drei."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort glitten seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht weg und sein Körper entschwand zurück in die Dunkelheit, die den Raum nun verschlang, als ob es von Anfang an lediglich ein Teil von ihm gewesen wäre.

Und dann war er fort und Clove wurde zurückgelassen, um erneut nichts zu fühlen.

Für eine lange Zeit lag sie dort, aber letzten Endes erlangte sie genug Kraft zurück, um zum Glasfenster zu kriechen. Bis die Sonne über den Gebäuden des Kapitols aufging, blieb Clove dort und füllte das wieder geöffnete Loch in ihrer Brust mit Hass. Hass für sich selbst, Hass für Cato, Hass für Lyme, für Brutus, für Pallas, für die Tribute, für das Kapitol, für Panem, für die Welt.

oOoOoOo

„_Was_ ist mit deinem Haar passiert?"

Das waren die ersten Worte, die Cloves Stylist zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie erschien, um sie morgens abzuholen. In dieser Nacht hatte sie keinen Schlaf gefunden. Doch Fauns reine Gegenwart hauchte ihrem ermüdeten Körper Leben ein – die törichte kleine Frau war der leibhaftige Inbegriff einer Mahnung, für das, was kommen würde; ein letzter Hauch Make-up, ein letzter Kleiderwechsel, all die letzten Vorbereitungen, die gemacht werden mussten.

Heute begannen die Hunger Games.

Bedeutungslose Bilder zogen vor Cloves Augen vorbei, als sie die abhelfenden Aufgaben verrichtete, die erforderlich waren, um sie, Schritt für Schritt, dem Podium der Arena näherzubringen. Frühstück, kaum angerührt auf einem Teller, die Fahrt mit einem Luftkissenschiff, der silberne Aufspürer, als er in die Haut ihres Armes gegraben wurde, Fauns rote Augenwimpern. Nichts blieb für mehr als bloße Momente im Fokus, bis sie sich selbst in die blau vertäfelten Wände des Startraums starren widerfand.

Faun hatte sie geduscht. Hatte sie in die schlichte gelbbraune Hose und grüne Bluse gekleidet, welche Clove sich unwillkürlich blutbefleckt und zerrissen, an einem der Tribute vorstellen musste. Allerdings würde sie sich diese Dinge nicht mehr _vorstellen_ müssen richtig? In weniger als einer Stunde würde sie in der Lage sein sie selbst zu sehen. Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihren Brustkorb, Luft schien ihre Kehle zu verstopfen. Sie versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken, doch die freudige Erwartung erlaubte es ihr nicht.

Heute würde sie töten. Heute würde alles sein.

Was taten die anderen in diesem Moment? Schrieen sie? Weinten sie? Bibberten sie vor Nervosität? Kauten sie auf ihren Fingernägeln? Distrikt nach Distrikt dachte Clove über sie nach: Glimmer, die ihr Haar zurecht zupfte; Marvel, der seinen Gürtel anpasste; Cato, der mit den Handknöcheln knackte; das Mädchen aus 3, das nervös ihre moppeligen Wangen antippte; der Junge aus 3, der über den Boden schritt; Fischkopf, der auf- und absprang; Marina, die auf ihre Lippe biss; die Rothaarige aus 5, die ins Nichts starrte; das Mädchen aus 8, das hysterisch schrie; der Junge aus 11, beherrscht und ausdruckslos; das kleine Mädchen aus 11, das durch das Zimmer flitzte; Loverboys blaue Augen, weit und hilflos; das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht … kichernd … _wirbelnd_…

Clove wurde erst aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Faun nach ihrem Andenken fragte. Clove hatte keins. Es gab nichts, von dem sie gewollt hätte, dass es von zu Hause mit ihr hierher reiste. Sie hatte keine liebevollen Erinnerungen; keine Gegenstände von sentimentalem Wert. Kein Teil ihres Lebens aus Distrikt 2 gehörte in die Arena. Ihre Vergangenheit und jeder Sinn für Menschlichkeit, der ihr vielleicht noch geblieben war, würde sich in Nichts auflösen, sobald der Gong losging.

Sie fragte sich, ob das immer noch der Fall sein würde, wenn ihr Leben anders verlaufen wäre.

Wäre es das, wenn ihre Mutter ihre ausgestreckten Arme umarmt hätte, während sie als Kind gejammert hatte? Wäre es das, wenn ihre Mahlzeiten mit Gesprächen verbracht worden wären, anstatt mit Schweigen? Wäre es das, wenn ihr Vater ihr einmal in die Augen geschaut hätte? Wäre es das, wenn sie sie geschlagen, sie umarmt, sie angebrüllt, sie erbarmungslos verprügelt, nur etwas, _irgendetwas_, nur einmal getan hätten?

Wäre es das, wenn sie ihre Kindheit nicht damit verbracht hätte im Garten mit Geistern zu spielen? Wäre es das, wenn sie Freunde außerhalb der weißen gewaschenen Wände gehabt hätte, wie die anderen kleinen Kinder, anstelle von Krankenschwestern, die sie baten für sie Bilder zu malen? Wäre es das, wenn in diesen Jahren, in denen sie jung war, ihre Tage mit Wunder und Fantasie punktiert gewesen wären, statt mit Halluzinationen und Beruhigungsmittel?

Wäre es das, wenn sie Zeit aufgebracht hätte zu ihren Gleichaltrigen Kontakte zu knüpfen, statt das Blut von Tieren aus ihrer Kleidung zu waschen? Wäre es das, wenn sie ihre Nächte damit verbracht hätte von Jungs zu träumen, statt wachzuliegen und über den Tod nachzudenken? Wäre es das, wenn ihre Gedanken schön wären, intellektuell, erleuchtend?

Ja, vielleicht würden die Dinge dann anders sein. Dann wäre sie aber auch schwach. Schwach, wie ihre Eltern, schwach, wie ihre Gleichaltrigen, schwach wie ihre Tributmitstreiter. Das Leben, oder das Fehlen davon, hatte das Mädchen geformt, das in dem Startraum stand und darauf wartete den Boden mit dem Blut anderer Kinder zu bemalen.

Als Clove Faun also in die Augen sah und sagte „Ich hatte nichts mitzubringen", meinte sie das auch.

Dann sagte eine Frau in einer monotonen Stimme, dass es Zeit war sich auf den Start vorzubereiten. Faun schaute überaus erfreut aus.

„Viel Glück, du kleines Biest", war alles, was sie zwitscherte. Als Lyme die Leute erwähnt hatte, die Clove lebend aus der Arena herauskommen sehen wollten, war sie sicher, dass das Faun nicht mit einbezog.

Plötzlich umhüllte eine Glasröhre ihren Körper und zog sie hinauf. Faun, der Startraum, das Kapitol und Distrikt 2 verschwanden für immer hinter einer Betonwand.

Drei Herzschläge. Ein Atemzug. Verkrümmte Finger.

Sonnenlicht, das einen Moment lang blendete. Gras, das in einer Brise wehte. Rücksäcke, überall verstreut. Dreiundzwanzig Individuen standen auf ihren erhöhten Plattformen. Blauer Himmel. Ein goldenes Füllhorn.

Eine Stimme.

„Meine Damen und Herren … Lasst die vierundsiebzigsten Hunger Games beginnen!"

Rote Nummern.

Sechzig Sekunden.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ich liebe das Ende dieses Kapitel und ich freue mich schon darauf das nächste zu übersetzen, da es zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln dieser Story gehört! Ihr könnt also gespannt sein ;) _

_Ich versuche auch das nächste Kapitel wieder einigermaßen schnell zu übersetzen._

_Bis dann!_


	8. 60 Sekunden

**8. 60 Sekunden**

_**60 Sekunden …**_

Rue fühlte sich vollkommen einsam.

Isolation höhlte ihren Körper aus. Der Tod war überall. Er befand sich in den Gesichtern der Tribute um sie herum, er befand sich in der unnatürlichen Luft, die ihr über das Gesicht blies, er befand sich in der barbarischen Spitze, zu der sich das Ende des Füllhorns formte.

Warum war sie hier? Warum war jeder von ihnen hier?

Auf einmal hatte sie einen Kloß im Hals, ihre Augen drohten zu tränen und das leere Gefühl füllte sich vorübergehend sehr schnell mit Verzweiflung, Schrecken, Verlassenheit und Trauer, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

_Denk an etwas anderes, denk an etwas anderes. _

Hinter geschlossenen Augenlidern versuchte sie die schönen weißen Blätter der Birnenblüten von zu Hause ausfindig zu machen. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Alles, was sie sehen konnte, war Blut.

Ihre Augen – so golden wie die Sonne, wie ihre Mama zu sagen pflegte – flackerten auf und wurden von dem Glanz eines Speeres angezogen, dessen Spitze scharf genug war, um sich von dort aus wo sie stand durch die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu bohren.

_Nein, nicht,_ sagte eine Stimme. _Weine nicht. Hab keine Angst._ _Sei stark. Du musst stark für sie sein. Sie schauen zu._

Die Stimme hatte Recht. Sie glaubte, sie sehen zu können: ihre Brüder und Schwestern, in der Menge, vor der einzigen Projektionswand in ihrem Sektor in Distrikt 11, all ihre kleinen Hände unterstützend miteinander verflochten, all ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet. Sie würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie konnte nicht.

_**53 Sekunden …**_

Marina war nicht in der Arena.

Sie befand sich an millionen Orten, außer in der Arena.

Sie schwamm durch die geheimnisvolle, türkisfarbene Welt ihres Distrikts, zwischen den rosafarbenen und roten Korallen; Sonnenlicht warf verlockende, immer wiederkehrende Lichtformen auf den mit Leben bedeckten Meeresboden. Sie befand sich auf dem Segelboot ihres Vaters und schaufelte Garnelen, mit Schnurrhaaren wie Katzen, auf. Sie pflückte durchsichtige Quallen aus dem Wasser und warf sie auf ihre Schwestern.

Als keine dieser wirklichen Erinnerungen funktionierte, erschuf sie neue.

Sie gewann die Spiele. Sie war auf dem Cover jedes Modemagazins des Kapitols. Sie küsste die Lippen ihres außergewöhnlich, traumhaft schönen Mentors und fuhr mit ihren Händen wieder und wieder durch sein bronzefarbenes Haar …

_**49 Sekunden …**_

Icaunus, wiederum, war eindeutig in der Arena.

Anders als seine Distriktpartnerin, die sich still mit ihren unfokussierten, himmelblauen Augen irgendwo in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt befand, hüpfte er auf und ab, und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Seine braunen Augen waren überall, auf allem, auf jedem.

Das war's. Es war Zeit.

Wie alle in diesem Moment ruhig bleiben konnten war ihm vollkommen unbegreiflich. Seine Hyperaktivität verursachte beinahe, dass er vom Podium herunterfiel, doch er schaffte es sich zu bremsen, bevor er zu Stücken aus Fleisch und Knochen gesprengt wurde. Sobald er sich aufgerichtet hatte, hüpfte er wieder.

Der Tod würde ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen

_**46 Sekunden …**_

Thresh war vollkommen leer.

Seine Gedanken waren leer. Seine Gefühle waren leer. Mit goldenen Augen fixierte er sich auf das, was er rings um das Füllhorn brauchte – und das waren Rucksäcke mit Essen und Wasser. Er benötigte keine Waffen; er würde nichts vom Kapitol anfassen, was er nicht musste.

Die Ansicht des kleinen Mädchens, das ihm gegenüber mit ihren leicht ausgestreckten Armen auf ihrem Podium hockte, würde ihn so lange wie er hier war daran erinnern, wieso.

Er würde _nichts_ benutzen, dass ihnen gehörte.

Wenn er tötete, würde er das einzige benutzen, dass ihm noch gehörte und nur ihm allein. Seine bloßen Hände.

_**41 Sekunden …**_

Peeta war vollkommen erfüllt.

Erfüllt mit Adrenalin, erfüllt mit Angst und erfüllt mit Gedanken, die alle um seine Aufmerksamkeit konkurrierten. Er hatte mit den Careers ein Abkommen getroffen. Deshalb hatte er keine andere Wahl, als in den Kern des Füllhorns zu laufen. Er würde kämpfen müssen; er würde wahrscheinlich töten müssen. Würde ihn einer der Careers letztendlich nicht eh erschlagen? Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie es würden, trotz der Abmachung. Er wusste, dass sein Leben in dieser Arena enden würde, aber würde es so früh sein?

Doch der wichtigste Gedanke, der imstande war alle anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen, war in einem menschlichen Wesen verkörpert, das fünf Tribute von ihm entfernt stand. Ihre grauen Augen waren auf das Füllhorn fixiert. Sie starrte auf den Bogen.

_Gott, Katniss, tu es nicht._

Sich den Careers anzuschließen, sich zum Füllhorn vorzukämpfen; all das war für sie. Sie wollten sie tot sehen und weil sie die Careers waren, würden sie das ohne seine Einmischung wahrscheinlich auch schaffen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie hier_ lebendig _herauskam. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob der Preis dafür sein Leben sein mochte.

Um seine Nerven zu beruhigen versuchte er sich an die exakte Farbe ihrer weichen, olivfarbenen Wangen zu erinnern, als das Feuer, dass aus ihrer beider Körper gekommen war, sie erleuchtet hatte. Er versuchte an die makellose Nuance ihrer grauen Augen zu denken, als sie in seine hinaufgeschaut hatten, umringt von flauschigen, schwarzen Wimpern, die dort niemals gewesen wären, wenn sie in Distrikt 12 wären.

Es war schwierig diese wunderbaren Bilder unter den tobenden Winden seiner Sorge vorzufinden, doch es gelang ihm sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Und mit ihnen, besann er sich auf sein Ziel.

Er hatte keine Angst mehr.

_**34 Sekunden …**_

Glimmer rieb die freie Stelle an ihrem Finger.

Wieso hatten sie ihn ihr wegnehmen müssen? Es war _ihr_ Ring, ihr Andenken. Und wenn sie vorgehabt hatten das zu tun, warum hatte es warten müssen, bis direkt bevor sie von der Glasröhre umhüllt wurde, um in die Arena hochgehoben zu werden?

_Zum Teufel mit ihnen!_ Es war_ bloß_ genug um einen Tribut zu töten. Die Vorteile, die einige dieser Heiden ihr gegenüber besaßen, waren überhaupt nicht fair. Wie konnte sie wohl gewinnen, wenn es zum Beispiel auf nur sie und den gewaltigen Oger, der Cato war, hinauslief? Es erschien _vollkommen _fair, einer schlanken Frau wie ihr zu erlauben, ein unbedeutendes kleines Ding mitzubringen, um die Tatsache auszugleichen, dass sie kein überragender Gigant war, der ein Genick allein mit seiner Kraft brechen konnte.

Und wo wir gerade über ein _unbedeutendes kleines Ding _redeten: Was war mit diesem winzigen Kobold, Clove? _Sie _war das wirkliche Monster. Glimmer hatte ihre Begabung mit diesen Messern gesehen, allerdings hatte sie auch noch etwas anderes in ihr gesehen. Dieses unheimliche Lächeln, das sich unter diesen mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Wangen bildete, wenn sie eine ihrer Waffen in das Herz eines Dummys grub. Oder ihre schwarzen Augen, die sich weiteten, wenn sie das Genick aufschlitzte.

Dieser Ring wäre keine Verschwendung gewesen.

Ihre Augen richteten sich auf den Pfeil und den Bogen, die auf dem Stapel im Füllhorn lagen. _Das_ würde ihr gehören.

Vielleicht hatte sie kein Gift. Aber ein Bogen würde genau auf die gleiche Art funktionieren, oder? Sie könnte weit außer Reichweite schreiten und die wahre Konkurrenz kampflos beseitigen.

Und wenn es einen Kampf geben sollte, tja, sie würden nicht die einzigen mit Dolchen sein.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

_**28 Sekunden …**_

Marvel war so unbewegt wie ein Stein.

Sein Körper war über das Podium gelehnt, mit einem Bein vor dem anderen, so regungslos wie eine Statue – eine Kugel, bereit, abgefeuert zu werden. Sein Zielobjekt waren die silbern glänzenden Spitzen einer Kiste mit Speeren, in der Nähe des Inneren des Füllhorns. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass sich seine Finger um sie ballten, um endlich sein jahrelanges Training an den schlecht ernährten, skelettartigen Körpern seiner Konkurrenten anwenden zu können.

Die bedauerlichen kleinen Kakerlaken, die er gezwungen war seine Landmänner zu nennen.

Aber natürlich waren sie es nicht_ hier_.

Es war beinahe mitleiderregend, in die rauen, desorientierten und ständig verdreckten Gesichter der Tribute aus den niederen Distrikten zu blicken, als sie sich entweder ungemütlich zu bewegen schienen oder ihre Körper in einer ungeschickten Startposition auf ihren Podien bereithielten. Sie gingen immer so schnell zu Boden, Jahr für Jahr. Marvel wollte sie selbst kaum töten, um ehrlich zu sein. Es schien einfach so … verschwenderisch.

Es gab jedoch einige Konkurrenten, die er _wirklich_ töten wollte.

Die zwei kleinen Biester aus Distrikt 2.

Er musste sie nicht einmal ansehen, um zu wissen, was sie taten; höchstwahrscheinlich grinsten sie höhnisch oder knurrten, wie die unkultivierten Tiere, die sie waren. Sie würden mit Gewissheit eine Herausforderung sein. Seiner Meinung nach gab es aber gar keinen Zweifel, dass er sie beide abschlachten konnte.

Und Glimmer? Der Gedanke an einen Endkampf gegen seine erotische, oberflächliche, unqualifizierte Distriktpartnerin reichte aus ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren gering, für fast elf Jahre langes Training. Und er musste es wissen, da sie gemeinsam die gleiche Akademie besucht hatten.

Diese Spiele würden zu einfach sein.

Auf einmal kamen ihm ein Paar lieblicher Augen und ein entzückendes Kichern in den Sinn, und unterbrachen seine mörderischen Gedanken. Jedoch machte ihm das nichts aus.

_Sie_ durfte ihn immer unterbrechen.

Wo war sie im Augenblick? Es war ein Wochentag, doch selbst die Fabriken waren während der Spiele geschlossen. Zählte jemand für sie die Sekunden herunter? Beschrieb sein Gesicht, wenn die Kameras sich darauf fokussierten? Er hoffte, dass sie keine Angst hatte. Trug sie ihr Haar heute in einer Schleife? Er liebte es, wenn sie ihre rotblonden Locken in ihrem Nacken herrichtete und ihre zerbrechlichen Schultern entblößte …

Aber das war nicht die Zeit, um an sie zu denken. Deshalb scheuchte er sie mit Zärtlichkeit, die er nur für sie vorbehielt, aus seinen Gedanken. Aber nur für diesen Moment.

_**21 Sekunden …**_

Cato hörte alles.

Er hörte sein Herz hart gegen die Knochen seines Brustkorbes schlagen. Er hörte seine eigenen Atemstöße. Er hörte sein Blut, als es durch seine Adern pochte. Er hörte seine Zähne knirschen, als sein Kiefer sie aufeinander mahlte. Er hörte alles.

Er hörte den Jungen aus 7 hart schlucken. Er hörte den Herzschlag des kleinen Mädchens aus 11, als es sich bereitmachte zu rennen. Er hörte das leise Geräusch, das der Junge aus 10 machte, als er sein Gewicht auf sein schwaches Bein verlagerte. Er hörte Loverboys Muskeln, als sie sich strafften. Er hörte einen Schweißtropfen Threshs Rücken hinunter rinnen. Er hörte die Knochen in Marvels Fingern, als sie knackten. Er hörte Glimmers Augenwimpern schlagen, als sie wegen der Sonne stark blinzelte. Er hörte das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht, ausatmen, als sie die Position zum Sprinten einnahm.

Doch er sah andere Dinge.

Er sah den Jungen aus Distrikt 7, der an seinen Hals griff, als Blut daraus spritzte. Er sah das kleine Mädchen aus 11, das er unter seinen Finger zerquetschte. Er sah das Bein des Jungen aus 10, nach hinten umgeknickt und Knochen ragten heraus, alle an den verkehrten Stellen. Er sah Loverboy, der _wirklich_ sein Herz vor den Augen von ganz Panem offenbarte_¹_, auf dem Boden, umgeben von einer Lache aus Blut und violetten Organen. Er sah Threshs zerrissenes Fleisch, das den Knochen seiner Wirbelsäule freilegte, ehe er sie kaputt trat. Er sah Marvel, mit diversen Einstichslöchern überall auf seinem Körper, rote gähnende Münder, verteilt über blutunterlaufender, violetter Haut. Er sah Glimmers goldenes Haar wirr durcheinander und verfilzt mit Blut, während sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag, ihr Schädel komplett zerschmettert.

Und er sah das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht … in eine Million Stücke zerrissen, ihre Arme, Gliedmaße, Hände, alles in die falsche Richtung gekrümmt. Nur dass sie nicht tot war. Sie lebte. Und sie schrie.

Dann sah er Clove.

Sie hatte dieses Kleid von letzter Nacht an, wurde gegen die Wände des Füllhorns hochgehalten und war physisch zerquetscht. Sie verwelkte vor Schmerz. Sie flehte ihn an aufzuhören. Ihre zarten Knochen brachen. Sie war hilflos, schwach, entsetzt. Genauso, wie er sie mochte.

Sie hielt das Mädchen aus 8 auf dem Boden fest und drückte ihr ein Messer an die Kehle. Mörderisch, grausam, aggressiv. Mit demselben hungrigen Blick in diesen tiefgrünen Augen, wie in der Nacht, in der sie so tapfer ein Messer in seinen Nacken gestochen hatte.

Sie blutete wie die anderen, als ein Haufen auf dem Erdboden.

Er war nicht länger menschlich. Kaum gab es eine Zeit, in der er es wirklich war, doch er war immer eingesperrt. Die Leine der Zivilisation hielt ihn hier jedoch nicht zurück. Er war im Begriff freigelassen zu werden. Wild, ungezähmt, wahnsinnig. Das einzige, was ihn jetzt noch zurückhielt, war die Uhr.

Die Farben schienen zu verblassen, als er wieder zu seiner Konkurrenz schaute.

Sie würden alle sterben.

Feuer jagte durch jede Gliedmaße seines Körpers. Er wollte ihre Schreie hören. Er wollte ihr Blut fühlen, wie es an seinen Fingern klebte.

Er wollte es überall, wie einen Ozean, in dem alles versank.

_**10 Sekunden …**_

Clove wartete geduldig.

Sie war nicht ruhig, aber ihre Energie durfte nicht, in der Art die es gern hatte, durch sie hindurch stürmen. Sie war auf einen Punkt ausgerichtet und fokussiert, genau wie der Rest von ihr. Diesen Moment würde sie nur einmal bekommen.

Ihr Leben war nichts anderes gewesen, als ein Sturz, der zu diesem Punkt führte.

Ein Fall durch die schwarzen Pupillen ihrer Mutter, durch violette Feuer und ruhige Gesichter, in den Handflächen von Monstern und Bekannten landend, weggeworfen, in die Dunkelheit, die nur noch die Funken der Sterne und Träume von Blut erlaubte. Aber jetzt erreichte sie den Boden und der bestand aus der festgetretenen Erde, die ihr Podium und das Füllhorn umgab. Der Sturz war beinahe vorbei.

Das war alles. Alles, wofür sie trainiert hatte, was sie erwartet, womit sie ihre wachen Stunden verbracht hatte, in denen sie darüber fantasierte. Es war geradezu bedauerlich, dass es schließlich so weit war, dass es schließlich unmittelbar bevorstand. Es würde nichts mehr geben, worauf man sich freuen könnte.

Ihr erster menschlicher Mord.

Alles, das sie von einem der dreiundzwanzig, die an ihre Podien gefesselt waren, trennte, waren nichts als Sekunden. Die Intimität dieses Moments konnte sie nicht bestreiten. Er war stärker und machtvoller als die Empfindung ihres Messers, das sie durch den Bauch eines Pferdes grub, als dabei zuzusehen, wie ein Huhn lebendig durch ihre Flamme verbrannte, als ihre Lippen über Catos Haut gleiten zu lassen. Sie konnte ihre Angst, ihren Schrecken _fühlen_. Sie konnte es in ihren Gesichtern ablesen.

Ihre Sicht verdunkelte sich wieder an den Rändern. Ein Lächeln kroch auf ihre Lippen.

Sie dachte an Lymes Versprechen. Sie könnte gewinnen, sie könnte zum Kapitol zurückkehren und zum Sieger gekrönt werden und ihren Distrikt stolz machen, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrte. Doch selbst wenn sie das täte würde sie nicht wirklich dort sein.

Wenn ihr Fuß einmal von diesem Podium heruntergestiegen war, würde sie diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen.

_**4 Sekunden … 3 Sekunden … 2 Sekunden …**_

_**1 Sekunde. **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¹ = Original: __„He saw Lover Boy_really_ pouring his guts out". „to have guts" bedeutet „Mut haben", aber „guts" heißt auch „Eingeweide". Es ist also ein Wortspiel. Ich habe dafür eine deutsche Redewendung finden müssen, die passt._


	9. Ihr Blut soll euch niemals verlassen

_Hallo,_

_es tut mir leid, dass das Update so lange auf sich warten lassen hat. Aber ich habe es doch noch geschafft, das Kapitel in diesem Jahr fertig zu bekommen. Vielleicht findet ihr ja über die Feiertage die Zeit es zu lesen. _

_In diesem Kapitel beginnen endlich die Spiele!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Ich wünsche allen frohe Weihnachten! :3_

_A/N: Kurze Erinnerung: Die Autorin hält sich in dieser Fanfic weiterhin an die Bücher, statt an die Filme._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_They say they don't know when, but a day is gonna come  
When there won't be a moon and there won't be a sun.  
It will just go black, it will just go back  
to the way it was before._

_Is it true what they say about the Son of God?  
Did he die for us? Did he die at all?  
And if I sold my soul for a bag of gold,  
which one of us would be the foolish one?  
Which one of us would be the fool?_

(„Don't Know When But A Days Gonna Come" –Bright Eyes)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**9. Ihr Blut soll euch niemals verlassen**

In der letzten Sekunde vor dem Gong nahm Clove einen tiefen Atemzug.

_Los._

Ihre Füße berührten kaum den Boden, sodass sie förmlich zum Füllhorn flog. Möglicherweise konnte dies an einem weiteren versteckten Talent legen: ihrer Geschwindigkeit. Sie war schnell. Wirklich schnell. Und offensichtlich schneller als die anderen Tribute, denn sie war die erste, die es zu dem Stapel Waffen schaffte.

Ihre Sinne waren vollkommen überwältigt; jeder Nerv, jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut prickelte mit einer beinahe nicht auszuhaltenden Menge an Adrenalin. Nur ihre Gedanken waren ruhig. Was sie jetzt antrieb war nichts weiter als Instinkt.

Eine Ansammlung an Messern – _ihre Messer_ – befanden sich ordentlich auf einer Matte hergerichtet, neben den anderen Waffen. Dort mussten zwanzig, dreißig oder vielleicht auch mehr liegen. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zum Zählen. Gerade als Clove sich umdrehte stürmte das Mädchen aus 10 auf sie zu. Sie war riesig und scheinbar auch noch ziemlich furchtlos, da sie keine Angst zeigte, während sie auf Clove zu rannte, wie einer der Bullen, mit denen sie aufgewachsen sein musste.

_Ja, das ist es. Komm zu mir. Komm zu mir._

Clove hob ihr erstes Messer in die Höhe, bereit, es wegzuschleudern.

Sie würde es also sein?

Clove schleuderte die Waffe nach dem Mädchen. Für einen Moment schien die Luft es in der Schwebe halten zu wollen und drehte es auf die Seite, wie eine Untertasse. Perfekte Präzision, perfektes Ziel. In dieser letzten unbedeutenden Zeitdauer konnte Clove den letzten Atemzug sehen, den das Mädchen je nehmen würde. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als das Messer in ihrem Hals steckenblieb und ihre Lippen sich trennten. Den letzten Moment ihres Lebens verbrachte sie damit nach der Waffe zu greifen und zu Boden zu gleiten.

Clove blinzelte nicht. Sie wollte keine Sekunde davon verpassen. Und doch, selbst während sie das Werkzeug aus der Hand des toten Mädchens pflückte, sogar als das Blut des Mädchens – echtes, _menschliches_ Blut – aus der offenen Wunde an ihrem Hals sickerte, konnte Clove es nicht leugnen.

Sie fühlte nichts.

Hohl. Leer. Nichts.

Dieser Mord brachte keine Befriedigung.

Das Nichts dauerte jedoch nicht lange an. Denn während dieses Austausches, der bloß weniger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert hatte, näherten sich die anderen nun dem Füllhorn. Bei der Art, wie sie rannten, die Mienen ihrer Gesichter, waren sie eine Schar wilder Vögel, eine Herde verängstigtes Vieh, eine Gruppe Schweine – nichts weiter als Tiere. Jämmerliche, verzweifelte, aufgeregte, wilde Tiere. Es war kein Wunder, dass ihr Mord sich nach nichts angefühlt hatte. Obwohl Clove es dutzende Male zuvor bei anderen Lebewesen getan hatte, hatte sie die leise Hoffnung gewahrt, dass die Wirkung bei Menschen anders sein würde. Aber das war sie nicht.

Sie hätte Hunde abgeschlachtet haben können.

Auf einmal lief Clove auf die anderen zu und schrie so laut, dass ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf den Jungen aus 5, der ziemlich nahe gekommen war. Ein bisschen zu nahe. Sie schlitzte eine klaffende Wunde in seinen Bauch. Es hatte ihn nicht getötet, aber das war ihr egal. Seine Schreie reichten aus, um ihr Erfüllung zu bringen, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile. Sie hatte einen Hunger, der gestillt werden musste. Und sie glaubte, die einzige Möglichkeit, dies zu tun, war so viele Tribute wie möglich zu vernichten.

Ihr Messer stieß in den Rücken der gebückten Gestalt, die sich als der Junge aus 9 offenbarte, als er auf die Erde plumpste. Und dann sah sie Katniss.

Für nur einen Moment hielten sie Augenkontakt und in diesem Moment konnte Clove ihren Schrecken sehen. Reinen, blanken, unbestreitbaren Schrecken. Dann startete 12 in Richtung Wald. Zielgenau schleuderte Clove ihr Messer auf den Kopf des Mädchens, aber 12 zog den hellorangenen Rucksack gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch – und machte den Dolch somit wertlos. Obwohl 12 schnell war könnte Clove sie erwischen, doch ein weiterer Schrei von dem Jungen aus 5 reichte aus um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie jetzt nicht gehen konnte.

Ein irres Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf Cloves Lippen. Alles, was sie sah, war unnatürlich hell; alles, was sie hörte, war unnatürlich laut.

Sie musste sich dazu zwingen, ihre Finger weiterhin um ihr Messer zu pressen, nachdem sie herumgewirbelt und es beinahe nach Marvel geschleudert hätte. Sein Fuß stand auf dem Brustkorb von dem Jungen aus 5, aus dem er einen Speer herauszerrte, dessen Spitze mit Spinnweben-ähnlichem rotem Gewebe bedeckt war. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie einander an, jeder bereit zum Angriff. Clove wollte ihn umbringen. Es einfach tun, nur, weil sie es konnte. Vielleicht fühlte er das Gleiche.

Doch dann griff ihn der Junge aus 8 törichterweise an. Clove kam ihm nicht zur Hilfe. Stattdessen wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Füllhorn gelenkt, wo sie den Jungen aus 11 sah. Nur dass er nicht alleine war. An seinen Rücken festgekrallt war kein anderer als Fischkopf, der anscheinend auf ihn gesprungen war, und versuchte ihn mit einem Knüppel zu schlagen. In einer Grauen erregenden Vorführung schleuderte 11 mit Leichtigkeit den Knüppel aus den Händen des Jungen, seine kräftige Hand packte den Kragen seines Shirts und er schlug Fischkopf gegen die goldene Wand des Füllhorns. Alles, was es brauchte, war ein heftiger Schlag gegen seinen Körper und Fischkopf war mehr als nur tot. Sein Schädel war durch reine Gewalt zerbrochen.

Doch die Angst befand sich zu weit weg von Clove. Im Moment empfand sie nichts. Stattdessen visierte sie ihr nächstes Opfer an: das Mädchen aus 7, das sich bückte und hastig versuchte einen Rucksack aufzusammeln. Dann schrie sie. Zuerst wegen des toten Körpers ihres Distriktpartner, der an ihrer Seite, mit einem Pfeil in seinem Hals gebohrt, zusammenbrach. Doch dann weil sie Clove sah, die auf sie zukam.

Schock und Erkenntnis befanden sich immer noch in ihren Augen als Clove sich auf sie stürzte. Für einen Moment, nur einen Moment, erlaubte sie ihr zu leben. Es war gerade lang genug, dass ihre Augen drei Tränen vergossen und ihr verzweifelter Schrei die Luft zerriss, ein einziges Wort.

_Bitte._

_Das_ war nicht wie ein Tier. Tiere flehten nicht. Ekstase schwamm schnell durch Cloves Adern. Sie wollte nicht, dass das Betteln aufhörte. Deshalb schlitzte sie mit dem Messer über das Gesicht des Mädchens, was sie dazu brachte ein Kreischen auszustoßen, lauter, als jede menschliche Stimme, die Clove je gehört hatte. Sie tat es wieder und wieder. Haut, stellte sie fest, zerriss so wie Papier es tat. Das Mädchen warf ihren Kopf vor und zurück. Blut rann aus den Schnittwunden, die nun überall auf ihren Wangen und auf ihrer Stirn durchkreuzte Muster erzeugten. Ihre Augen quollen aus ihrem Schädel, wie bei einer Ratte. Ihre Hände, die sich irgendwo unterhalb von Clove befanden, versuchten verzweifelt sie wegzustoßen, oder sich vielleicht zu ihrem Gesicht zu bewegen. So oder so war es Zeit für sie zu sterben.

Clove stieß ihr Messer in die Kehle des Mädchens, was ein Geräusch machte, das beidem ähnelte, einem Knall und dem Klang von Stiefeln auf toten Blättern. Ihr warmes Blut bespritzte Cloves Gesicht und sprudelte nahezu aus ihrem Hals, wie ein Geysir. Aber sie war immer noch nicht tot. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mädchen aus 10, das augenblicklich zu Boden ging, krümmte sich dieses Mädchen und erstickte an ihrem eigenen Blut, hustete noch mehr davon auf Clove, bevor ihre Augen sich schließlich in ihren Kopf zurückrollten und sie starb.

Vielleicht hätte Clove sich dann in Bewegung setzen sollen, aber das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen blieb sie und wollte, dass das Mädchen wieder lebendig wurde, damit sie es noch einmal tun konnte. Doch das war ein Fehler, denn nicht einmal eine Sekunde war vergangen, bis sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zu Boden gerissen wurde. Es war ein Junge, allerdings konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer er war oder woher er kam, da er sofort begann sie zu würgen. Jedoch war er sehr töricht, denn ihre Hände waren immer noch um ihre Messer gewickelt. Bevor Clove aber überhaupt Zeit hatte etwas zu unternehmen, wurde sein Kopf von seinem Hals entfernt. Blut überschüttete sie in Mengen, die selbst sie als unangenehm empfand. Als sie seinen nun nutzlosen Körper von sich wegrollte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Schimmern eines Schwertes.

Und dort war Cato, schwer atmend, das Gesicht rot. Sein Schwert war auf sie gerichtet und sie konnte in seinen eisigen Augen sehen, dass er erwog sie zu töten. Doch anstatt die Waffe ebenfalls quer über ihren Hals fahren zu lassen, entfernte er sich und stürmte in die andere Richtung. Clove konnte seine Überlegung nachvollziehen, denn als er sich von ihr abwandte, erwog sie ebenfalls ihn zu töten. Was für ein Paar sie beide abgaben. Sie waren nichts weiter als Haie in Raserei in der See, die alles zerfetzen.

Von weitem sah sie die Hand des Mädchens aus 9 zur Verteidigung emporfliegen, als Cato sein Schwert mehrmals durch ihren Körper stieß.

Wie sehr sie sich ähnelten. _Haie im Meer, Haie im Meer._

Sie hörte die Worte von Brutus.

„_Dann, wenn die richtige Zeit kommt, könnt ihr all eure Bemühungen dafür aufbringen euch gegenseitig umzubringen._"

Süße Zeit verging so langsam. Sie würde warten müssen, aber am Ende würde es sich lohnen. Denn dann gehörte er ihr und ihr ganz allein. Es wäre Perfektion, künstlerisch, poetisch. Sein Tod würde ihm gegenüber alles andere als ungerecht werden.

Ein Lächeln kroch auf Cloves Lippen.

Das Füllhorn begann sich zu leeren. Zum ersten Mal sah sie Glimmer und dem Bogen nach zu urteilen, der sich um ihren Rücken schlang, war sie diejenige, die den Jungen aus 7 getötet hatte. Ihre Hand hatte sie nun in dem Haar des Mädchens aus 3 verwickelt, die ihre Arme schwang, in dem Versuch, sie von sich zu werfen. Doch Glimmer schlitzte mit einer Klinge ihren Bauch auf und sie war tot.

Sie sah Marina und Loverboy nun auch zum ersten Mal. Sie standen nahe beieinander. Beide wanderten an dem toten Mädchen aus 6 vorbei, während Marina die Kette ihrer Harpune aufwickelte. Clove war überrascht, dass die Spielemacher solch eine Waffe in die Arena geworfen hatten – sie musste sie wirklich beeindruckt haben. Marvel lief ein letztes Mal über das Feld, um zu überprüfen, ob irgendwelche Nachzügler zurückgelassen worden waren.

Cato befand sich immer noch über dem Mädchen aus 9. Clove beobachtete einen einzelnen Tropfen von dem Blut des Mädchens an seiner Klinge hinunterlaufen. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

Aber die anderen taten es. Loverboy, der jetzt einen großen Bluterguss auf seiner Wange trug, lehnte gegen das Füllhorn und atmete tief. Glimmer trottete dorthin, wo Cato stand. Bei Marvel breitete sich nun ein Grinsen auf seinem blutigen Gesicht aus, während er die Leichen betrachtete, die ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lagen. Und Marina ging zu dem zerbrochenen Leichnam ihres Distriktpartners hinüber, für den sich Clove bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal die Zeit genommen hatte sich einzugestehen, dass er nicht mehr aufstand.

„So ein Idiot", sagte Marina und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nur dass ihre Stimme nicht sarkastisch oder bitter klang. Wenn überhaupt, klang es nur das kleinste bisschen traurig.

Allerdings hatte sie Recht. Der Junge war ein Idiot. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang trainiert, um innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten der Spiele zu sterben. Es war erbärmlich.

Für diese Angelegenheit verschwand Clove allerdings nicht viele Gedanken, denn sie war nun vollkommen auf Glimmer konzentriert, die Cato mit einem neckischen Klaps auf seine Schulter aus seiner Trance gelockt hatte. Es war seltsam mit anzusehen, denn Clove konnte sich Cato nicht beim Flirten vorstellen. Umwerben erforderte einen Grad an Höflichkeit, bei dem sie sicher war, dass er ihn nicht besaß. Dies wurde mit dem Ausdruck bestätigt, den seine Gesichtszüge als Reaktion auf Glimmers Berührung zeigten. Er war nicht unbeschwert oder freundlich.

Vielmehr erinnerte er Clove eindeutig an den, den er letzte Nacht aufgesetzt hatte. War das erst letzte Nacht gewesen?

Kein einziges Mal während des Tages war ihr Kuss mit Cato in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen. Sie wies es zurück als nichts weiter als eine Kollision ihrer Wutausbrüche – sie beide waren in solch einem Zustand gewesen. Jedoch konnte Clove nicht bestreiten, dass es ein berauschendes Erlebnis gewesen war, denn es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie in der Lage war ihre Ansammlung an manischer Energie an einem menschlichen Wesen freizulassen, ohne es zu zerbrechen oder zu töten, und sogar etwas im Gegenzug zurückzubekommen. Es war eine Befriedigung gewesen, die sie nicht erwartet hatte.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden, damit sie die Körper einsammeln können", sagte Marvel vom Füllhorn aus.

Clove stimmte ihm zu und beobachtete nun Fischkopfs Schädel, der sich in den Erdboden entleerte. Gedankenverloren sagte sie zu sich selbst: „Sie fangen bereits an zu verfaulen."

Bei den Worten drehten sich alle mit einem Blick zu ihr, der andeutete, dass ihr vereinzelt vierzehn weitere Arme gewachsen waren. Cato war der einzige, der lächelte.

„Was?", schnauzte Clove. War es ihr jetzt nicht gestattet zu reden?

Nach längerem Schweigen schnaubte Glimmer: „Du siehst widerlich aus."

Normalerweise war Cloves erste Reaktion ein Messer in Glimmers Auge zu schleudern. Danach war ihre zweite sich zu beherrschen. Dann war ihre dritte sich zu fragen, wieso sie sich zurückhielt. Sie konnte sie hier töten. Es würde keine Konsequenzen geben, kein Körper zum Verstecken.

Oh, richtig, das Bündnis.

Irgendwo am Ende der fortlaufenden Linie ihrer Gedankengänge hinterfragte sie schließlich das, worüber Glimmer gesprochen hatte. Daher berührte sie ihre Wange.

Sie war nicht bloß mit Blut bespritzt, wie Marvel. Vielmehr war sie geradezu bedeckt. Sie konnte es fühlen, als es anfing auf ihrem Gesicht zu gerinnen, möglicherweise irritiert, dass es sich nicht mehr in einem lebenden und atmenden Körpersystem befand. Es war überall; an ihrem linken Arm, ihrem Hals, sogar an ihrer Kleidung. Das meiste davon musste daher kommen, als Cato den Jungen enthauptet hatte, während er immer noch auf ihr gewesen war.

„Das ist einfach ekelhaft", sagte Marvel, der angewidert seine Nase rümpfte. Er steuerte in Richtung Wald, den Speer in der Hand, mit Marina und Loverboy im Schlepptau. Nur Clove folgte ihm nicht. Stattdessen starrte sie Glimmer an. Der Winkel ihrer rot bemalten Lippen zuckte hoch zu einem Lächeln. Alles besaß immer noch eine irreale Beschaffenheit. Einen Augenblick lang war Clove sicher das Mädchen sei eine Puppe, gefertigt aus Porzellan und Garn, statt aus Fleisch und Knochen.

„Ich würde das abwaschen, Süße", sagte Glimmer. Bevor sie ihre goldenen Locken über ihre Schulter schnippte und mit den anderen in den Wald weggaloppierte, höhnte sie: „Denk dran, du musst für die Kameras gut aussehen."

Wenn Clove nicht über ihre Worte nachgedacht hätte, hätte Glimmer in der Sekunde, in der sie sich umdrehte, ein Messer in ihrem Rücken stecken gehabt. Doch stattdessen wurde Clove an etwas erinnert, das sie vergessen hatte – dass all das eine Fernsehsendung war. Hunderttausende Augen sahen ihnen zu, hatten ihnen zugesehen. Und sie hatten alles gesehen.

Clove sah die Körper ihrer Opfer, die überall auf der Landschaft lagen, in einem neuen Licht – eines, das sie vorher niemals wirklich in Betracht gezogen hatte, trotz dessen wie unübersehbar es war. Das Mädchen aus 7, mit glänzenden Risswunden, die sich über ihr Gesicht zogen, und wildes, raues, violettes Gewebe, das wie eine Blume aus ihrer Kehle herausströmte, starrte sie nun aus einem Paar weit aufgerissener, anschuldigender Augen an.

Natürlich hatten die blutrünstigen Sponsoren des Kapitols die Show genossen. Doch hatte es die Mutter, daheim in Distrikt 7, die ihr Kind in einem ungezügelten Anfall an Todesqualen schreien gesehen hatte, bevor es abgestochen wurde, ebenso sehr? Oder die Freundin von 9, dessen Körper sich wahrscheinlich in genau diesem Augenblick mit Tränen überzog? Was war mit dem Bruder, der sich immer noch ungläubig vor einer Leinwand irgendwo in 10 befand, außerstande zu begreifen, dass er seine Schwester niemals wieder zurückbekommen würde?

Sie alle sahen ihre Geliebten auf grausame und brutale Weise sterben. Und das Mädchen, das ihren Sohn abgeschlachtet hatte, ihre Töchter, ihre Geliebten, ihre Freunde, stand aufrecht und lebendig, für sie alle sichtbar, während sie ihr Messer polierte und das Blut in ihrem Gesicht berührte.

Sie wollten sie sterben sehen, davon war Clove überzeugt. In diesem Moment musste es mindestens ein Dutzend Menschen geben, die ihr den schlimmsten vorstellbaren Schmerz zufügen wollten. Sie wollten sie vernichtet sehen, verstümmelt, besiegt. Sie wollten Vergeltung.

_Seht, wie mein Fleisch von Würmern und Käfern in den Grenzen der Hölle auseinandergerissen wird._

Clove wünschte, sie könnte sie jetzt sehen. Sie wollte den Zorn in ihren Gesichtern sehen; sie wollte das rücksichtslose Brennen ihrer Feindlichkeit. Es sollte ihren Körper überschwemmen, sie einnehmen, bis es alles war, was sie fühlen konnte. Clove schloss ihre Augen und sehnte sich danach, dass es sie verzehrte, dass deren Leiden eine allmächtige Erfüllung mit sich brachte.

_Träumt von mir_, flehte Clove sie an. _Seht mich in eurem Wachzustand. Lasst mich eure Gedanken heimsuchen. Lasst mich die süßen Gedanken, die ihr von denjenigen, die ihr am meisten liebtet, und die durch meine Hand gestorben sind, verpesten. Ihr Blut soll euch niemals verlassen._

Denn es würde sie niemals verlassen.

Mögen sie sie hassen, bis sie sterben. Mögen sie sie eines Tages finden und alles ihnen mögliche tun, um sie für das, was sie getan hatte, zahlen zu lassen. Mögen sie sie zerstören. Mögen sie versuchen.

Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass ihr Hass ihnen gegenüber ebenso grausam war. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

Catos Stimme zog sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Er hatte sie mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf beobachtet.

„Nein, du solltest das Blut behalten", sagte er. „Es steht dir."

oOoOoOo

Clove zählte das Feuern der Kanone. Insgesamt hatten sie elf getötet. Das Geschwätz der anderen kam von irgendwo hinter ihr. Sie stuften sich gegenseitig ein: Wer hatte die meisten getötet, wer würde den nächsten kriegen. Clove interessierte sich für nichts davon. Sie wollte gegen einen Baum gelehnt warten, den Luftkissenschiffen zusehen, wie sie die Körper wegbeförderten, ungestört.

Doch dann hörte sie Glimmer.

„Wo gehst du hin, Süßer?"

Gerade als Clove sich zu den Worten umdrehte, sah sie eine Gestalt an ihr vorbeiflitzen. Es war ein Junge, einer der kleineren Tribute. Er hatte eine große Drei hinten auf seiner Jacke.

Augenblicklich war Clove ihm auf den Fersen, allerdings war er jetzt zu weit weg, außerhalb ihrer Wurfreichweite. Da sie kein weiteres Messer vergeuden wollte, verfolgte sie ihn, bis die anderen vor Erschöpfung weiter zurückgefallen waren und sein Tempo deutlich nachgelassen hatte. Cloves Bestreben wurde inzwischen leicht von einer ähnlichen Erschöpfung verdrängt, weshalb sie ihn nur an der Wade statt am Rücken erwischte. Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

Sie hatte ihn.

Er wehrte sich, um fortzukommen, doch es war zu spät. Ihm war die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst worden. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Cloves Knie gruben sich in seine Rippen.

„Was ist passiert, Süßer?", fragte sie, zog ihn näher zu sich und starrte ihn eindringlich an. „Wolltest du deine kleine Freundin nicht zurücklassen?"

Der Junge hielt seine Augen zusammengepresst. Mit der Spitze der Klinge strich_¹_ sie behutsam über die Haut, ohne sie zu verletzen – jetzt noch nicht. Unter ihren Knien fing sein Körper so heftig an zu zittern wie ein Blatt im Wind und seine Lippen stülpten sich über ein Paar großer Vorderzähne.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Clove. Sie konnte an seiner Atmung erkennen, dass er Tränen zurückhielt. Oder vielleicht hyperventilierte. Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, hast du", sagte sie. „Du willst nicht sterben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Er wollte nicht sterben.

Und dann wurde an dem Halskragen ihres Shirts in ihrem Genick gezerrt und Clove hing in der Luft. Mit einem schmerzhaften Knall traf ihr Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Vollkommen verwirrt setzte sie sich drei Meter weiter von der Stelle auf, wo sie ursprünglich auf dem Körper von 3 gehockt hatte, und sah Cato, lachend. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schritt auf den Jungen zu, sein Schwert erhoben. 3 stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und schützte sein Gesicht mit seinen Armen.

Wie konnte er es wagen? Das war_ ihre _Beute!

„_Warte__!_"

Es war Loverboy. Gewaltsam riss er Glimmer nahezu aus dem Halbkreis, den sie, Marvel und Marina hinter ihnen gebildet hatten, damit er sich selbst hineindrängen konnte. Er bewegte sich auf den Jungen zu und stand über ihm, gefährlich dicht an Cato, und sagte beinahe anschuldigend: „Du! In deinem Interview mit Caesar – hast du nicht die Spannungsmuster auf dem Neustart-Anschlussstecker eines Sterochips beschrieben?"

„J-ja", stotterte der Junge.

„Das ist erstaunlich!" Loverboy keuchte beinahe. „Ich meine, sogar dafür, dass du aus deinem Distrikt kommst. Die Tatsache, dass du das gerademal als ein Teenager kannst, ist absolut verrückt."

„Meinst du das jetzt etwa ernst?", schnauzte Cato ihn an. Das Schwert zeigte nun auf Loverboy.

Loverboy schien nicht wirklich beunruhigt zu sein. Vielmehr betrachtete er Cato mit einem Blick, der immer noch von dem Jungen aus 3 fasziniert war, so als ob Catos Warnung so unbedeutend wäre, wie das Wimmern eines Kindes.

„Meinst _du _das ernst?", fragte er. „Weißt du wie unglaublich das ist? Er weiß wie man ein _mikroskopisches_Gerät verkabelt, das _gerade erst_ im Kapitol auf den Markt gekommen ist. Die Komplexität, die Genialität davon ist durchaus bemerkenswert. Es wäre eine Verschwendung ihn zu töten. Er könnte für uns ein _Gewinn_ sein."

Sofort lief Catos gesamtes Gesicht rot an. Seine Nasenlöcher weiteten sich.

„_Zur Hölle mit dem Mädchen!_", war alles, was er brüllte.

Er hob sein Schwert, bereit es direkt durch Loverboys Brust zu stoßen, doch Distrikt 3 schrie plötzlich: „_Ich kann ein Gewinn sein__!_"

Sie sahen ihn alle an. Cato hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Was?", blaffte er.

„Ich-ich-ich … Ja. Wenn ihr– ich meine, wenn ich ein paar Schaufeln finden könnte oder irgend-irgendetwas, um die Bomben um die Po-Podien auszugraben … Ich könnte sie vielleicht ... re-reaktivieren … und dann könnte ich sie um das Fü-Füll–" Er verlor seine Stimme. Seine dunklen Augenwimpern waren immer noch zusammen geblinzelt. Das Zittern seines Körpers gestattete seinen Worten nicht fortzufahren.

Clove verlangte nach seinem Blut. Sie war gerade im Begriff Cato und Loverboy zur Seite zu stoßen und ihn für sich selbst zurückzufordern, als Marvels Augen sich plötzlich weiteten und er erstaunt den Satz beendete: „– um das Füllhorn herum platzieren."

„Niemand hat das jemals in den Spielen gemacht", sagte Marina. „Wir könnten hier all unsere Sachen horten und keiner könnte sie anrühren."

Marvel, Glimmer und Marina schienen sich an diese Idee zu gewöhnen. Aber Clove kümmerte das nicht. Sie brauchten diesen verzweifelten, traurigen, kleinen Käfer aus 3 nicht. Cato musste ihr zugestimmt haben, denn er beugte sich mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln über den Jungen. Als er aber sprach war es an die anderen gerichtet.

„Und wenn schon", sagte er. „Wenn jemand Wache steht würde das die gleiche Wirkung erzielen."

„Aber das würde es nicht", betonte Loverboy. „Ich meine, wir sind zu sechst, richtig? Also wirklich mehr als zwei Leute auf einmal könnten nicht Wache stehen. Allerdings denke ich, dass die meisten von euch das nicht tun wollen werden. Und abgesehen davon ist Thresh davongekommen. Er ist irgendwo da draußen. Und wenn er zurückkommt könnte er die meisten von uns mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen und das ganze Essen, das es gibt, an sich nehmen."

Cato und Loverboy starrten sich an. Anschließend zuckte Loverboy nur mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt mir einfach wie eine gute Idee vor."

Clove glaubte Cato würde sie beide erschlagen. Sie feuerte ihn schweigend an es zu tun. Aber er tat es nicht. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fiel das Schwert an seine Seite. Cato stach einen Finger in die Brust von 3.

„Hör mir zu", knurrte er. „Wir nehmen dich mit zurück zum Füllhorn. Du hast den Rest des Tages, um das zu erledigen. Wenn du Scheiße baust, töte ich dich. Wenn du anfängst Essen wegzunehmen, töte ich dich. Wenn du mir im Weg stehst, töte ich dich. Wenn nur noch ein paar von uns übrig sind, töte ich dich. Verstanden?"

Selbst nachdem Cato mit geballten Fäusten davon gestürmt war, hatte Clove immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, das, was gerade geschehen war, zu verarbeiten. Nicht nur hatte Loverboy sich Cato gestellt und lebte noch, sondern er hatte auch seine Entscheidung, den Jungen zu töten, beeinflusst. Und jetzt stand er dort mit verschränkten Armen, sah Cato mit seelenruhigen blauen Augen an, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Dankbarkeit oder gar Erleichterung in seinen Gesichtszügen.

Wenn sie es vorher nicht gewesen war, so war sie sich_jetzt_ sicher_, _dass jede Sekunde, die sie ihm erlaubten zu leben, ein Fehler war. Vielleicht würde sie die Initiative ergreifen und es einfach beenden.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, _steh auf_", seufzte Marvel und rollte mit den Augen. Distrikt 3 hatte sich auf dem Boden keinen Zentimeter gerührt und hörte, dort wo er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lag, nicht auf zu zittern. „Wir werden dich jetzt nicht umbringen."

Die Worte ermunterten ihn jedoch nicht. Deshalb zog Loverboy ihn hoch. Selbst als Distrikt 3 stand hielt er seine Augen noch geschlossen.

„Hey!", schnauzte Loverboy ihn an. „Du bist am Leben, okay?"

Seine Worte waren schroff, doch Clove hörte die Aufmunterung darunter versteckt.

„Aber nicht lange", sagte sie.

Sie war sauer, wirklich sauer. Wenn Cato sie nicht heruntergezogen hätte, hätte er tot sein können. Sie ging sicher ihnen einen Schritt voraus zu sein, während sie in Richtung Füllhorn davon stampfte. Sie hasste dieses Bündnis.

Sie würde es so lange hassen, bis es gebrochen war.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¹ = im Original „she gently carved around them", aber da sie ihn nicht wirklich schneidet habe ich mich dazu entschieden zu schreiben, dass sie mit dem Messer über seine Haut „streicht"._


End file.
